L'Homonculus : Manipulation
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome de l'Homonculus. Après la sinistre perte qu'il a subie, Personne est quelqu'un de différent, totalement différent ou presque ... Pourtant, cela ne fait qu'une année depuis cette rencontre avec Crusaé. Crusaé, cette jeune fille qui ne possède maintenant plus aucun pouvoir grâce à lui. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Renfermé sur lui-même

**Premier axe : Diverses raisons**

**Chapitre 1 : Renfermé sur lui-même**

« Personne ? Que veux-tu manger ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'une faible voix lui répondait._

« Comme tu veux, Malixo, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas manger réellement. »

« Mais il faut que tu manges donc tu vas manger. Metsubi ? Tu peux lui faire ton attaque habituelle, s'il te plaît ? »_ répondit Malixo en se tournant vers l'autre personne._

Celle-ci avait sa tenue habituelle mais tachée de boue. Ses couettes noires étaient la seule chose de bien coiffée chez elle, le reste de ses cheveux partant un peu partout. Elle avait aussi un peu de sang séché sur ses bras mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ses deux yeux blancs se posèrent sur un jeune garçon âgé de sept ans ... voir bientôt huit ... Il avait une petite veste noire, un t-shirt blanc dessous tandis qu'il portait deux gants noirs aux mains. Sa coiffure semblait naturelle bien qu'il avait quelques mèches rebelles de couleur noir. Ses yeux rubis n'exprimaient aucune émotion ou presque alors qu'il était assis contre un arbre, ses deux mains rentrées dans les poches d'un pantalon de soie noire. Il eut le droit à l'apparition de la Griknot devant lui, celle-ci ne laissant filtrer aucun sentiment comme à son habitude avant de tendre ses deux mains. Elle se cala contre lui, le jeune garçon marmonnant :

« Ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser Metsubi pour que je vienne manger, Malixo. »

« Oui mais c'est la bonne méthode puisque j'ai vu son efficacité. Tu viens donc ? »

« Je viens ... Je viens ... Oui ... Je viens ... » _murmura t-il avec lenteur tout en gardant Metsubi contre lui, la jeune fille se logeant bien dans ses bras._

_Trois minutes après, ils s'étaient relevés, se retrouvant tous autour du feu. Tous ? Il n'y avait que trois personnes, n'en manquait-il pas une quatrième ? Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Personne prit la parole après un léger soupir :_

« ... ... ... Je suis un peu fatigué de jouer de la sorte à chaque repas. »

« Hum ? Si tu parles d'elle, je te rappelle que tu lui as dit de ne pas te coller de trop près. Je te rappelle aussi que tu m'as promis d'essayer de l'aider à changer mais de l'autre côté, il semblerait que ça soit toi qui a le plus changé. »

« Je n'ai pas changé du tout ... J'ai juste ... des choses différentes dans la tête. Et je n'aime pas comment elle se comporte maintenant. Je n'aurai pas de pitié pour elle malgré tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous. Elle peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut, moi, je n'oublie pas. »

« Tu as la rancune très dure ... Et ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus ces pouvoirs, elle n'est plus qu'une fille normale. »

« Et j'aurai aimé la laisser en ville mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me suivre. Elle ne veut pas que je l'abandonne, tout ça ... Moi, je m'en fiche ... Je fais juste ce qu'elle m'a fait mais bon ... CRUSAE ! Tu viens manger quand ?! Tu veux pas que je vienne te chercher non plus ?! »

« J... J'arrive, c'est bon ! Je préparai juste les pages pour demain ! »

_La voix qui venait de parler avait quelque chose d'étrangement doux et chaleureux. Dans la tente, une ombre s'était mise à bouger, une petite tête en sortant, de longs cheveux blancs se faisant voir ... ou presque ? A la pointe de ses cheveux blancs, une couleur châtaigne était apparue, comme si elle prenait le dessus peu à peu sur le blanc original de la jeune fille. Au niveau de sa tenue, elle portait comme à son habitude sa jupe blanche bien que celle-ci était plus allongée, se rapprochant presque d'une robe. Elle était toujours aussi belle malgré le fait qu'elle ait perdu ses pouvoirs à cause du collier qu'elle avait._

« C'est terminé. Les cours pour demain sont donc prêts ! »

« Tant mieux ... Tant mieux ... Viens t'asseoir et manger au lieu. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » _répondit-elle alors qu'elle retournait dans la tente pour ranger les quelques feuilles, allant s'asseoir à côté de Personne. Celui-ci lui tendit son assiette d'un geste nonchalant et désintéressé, ne remarquant même pas le sourire de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts qui touchaient les siens._

« Merci beaucoup, Personne. Qui a fait le repas ? »

« Ce n'est déjà pas toi. » _répliqua t-il lentement tandis que Malixo murmurait :_

« Personne ... Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est un conseil. »

_C'est bon, c'est bon. Il avait compris. Il arrêta aussitôt sa petite pique envers Crusaé, celle-ci arrêtant de sourire avant de se mettre à manger. Elle semblait étrangement triste depuis qu'il avait parlé ainsi, Metsubi ne disant plus rien de son côté comme à son habitude. Le jeune garçon termina son repas en premier, annonçant :_

« J'ai plus réellement faim ... J'en ai laissé un peu mais toute façon, on s'en fiche non ? »

« Comme tu le veux, Personne. Je ne vais pas te forcer à manger. »

« Tu devrais quand même essayer de finir, Personne. Comme ça, tu auras plus de muscles au cas où. C'est une simple suggestion. » _signala Crusaé._

« Que tu peux garder pour toi, Crusaé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis à ce sujet. »

« Je ne faisais que ... vouloir t'aider. »

« Alors ne m'aide pas. Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant parce que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs. Moi, j'ai arrêté d'être bête maintenant. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu veux que je te retire le collier et bien, c'est non ! »

« C'est même pas vrai ! Enfin ... Si ... Ca l'est un peu quand même. »

« AH ! Tu vois ! Moi, je vais dans la tente ! Je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » _annonça t-il avec un peu d'énervement dans la voix alors qu'ils le regardaient partir._

« Bonsoir Personne... » _murmura Crusaé en baissant la tête, se serrant dans des vêtements imaginaires alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts passait une main sur son front._

« Un an que je me tape ça chaque midi et soir ... Et pourtant, je ne m'en lasse pas le moins du monde ... Ah ... Mais il fallait s'en douter, hein ? Ça ne sert à rien d'être triste, Crusaé. »

« Je le sais parfaitement bien. Je ne suis pas triste. » _marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs alors que Metsubi terminait son assiette, se suçant les doigts._

_... ... ... On pourrait presque croire que les relations étaient inversées mais c'était plus profond que cela. Le jeune homme prit les quatre assiettes, signalant d'une voix calme :_

« Je vais aller les nettoyer. Vous pouvez déjà aller dormir si vous le voulez. »

« Dormir après avoir mangé, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Et je crois que je vais prendre un peu d'avance dans mes écrits. »

« Si Personne ne veut pas apprendre avec toi, je le forcerai. »

« Non ... Non ... C'est bon, on ne doit jamais forcer une personne à apprendre, sinon elle se braquera et ne voudra jamais apprendre. Il faut que ça soit lui qui ait envie d'apprendre. »

« ... ... Comme tu le désires, Crusaé. Rappelle-toi simplement que tu es une jeune fille dorénavant et que puisque tu n'es plus toute puissante, tu peux facilement être brisée ... physiquement ... et verbalement. »

« ... ... ... Je le sais très bien, moi. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

« Je ne m'en fait pas. N'espère pas croire que je ne t'en veux plus pour la mort de Lina. Elle restera toujours gravée dans ma mémoire. Je peux simplement panser mes blessures. »

« Je ne m'excu ... Si ... Ca fait quand même un peu mal. » _souffla t-elle avant de prendre les assiettes de la main de Malixo, disant :_ « Je vais les laver. Je n'ai rien fait pour aujourd'hui. »

« Comme tu le désires. Je vais aller voir pour discuter avec Personne et tenter de faire qu'il arrête d'être aussi stupide. Mais bon, les humains sont parfois très bornés. »

« Mer ... Merci. » _bafouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs alors que le jeune homme allait dans la tente à son tour. Crusaé posa son regard vert et rose sur Metsubi, demandant :_ « Que veux-tu ? Je tiens à te le signaler quand même : j'exprime toujours de l'animosité envers ta personne. Même si je ne peux plus te frapper et même si tu es en position de force, je ne te laisserai pas prendre l'ascendant sur moi. Tu peux toujours essayer de me frapper. »

_Elle n'attendait que ça ... Si Metsubi la frappait, elle pouvait alors voir Personne et lui montrer les blessures qu'elle avait. Avec ça, elle pouvait peut-être espérer un peu plus d'attention de la part du jeune garçon. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, elle savait parfaitement qu'il se fichait énormément d'elle mais ... Elle n'abandonnait pas la partie à ce sujet ! Metsubi la regarda longuement, haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner du feu et de la tente, disparaissant dans le bois. Où est-ce qu'elle allait ?_

_Elle n'allait pas le savoir mais la jeune fille revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ses yeux toujours blancs. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la tente, Crusaé la regardant d'un air étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Metsubi faisait un tel manège ... Cela avait commencé il y a neuf mois environ ..._

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ... »

_Sauf que c'était exactement le contraire. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait, Metsubi se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Personne avant de venir se coller dans ses bras. Et là ? Ce soir ? Et bien ... La jeune fille aux couettes noires et à l'aspect repoussant de saleté s'était glissé contre lui, Personne la serrant avec une certaine tendresse._

Elle n'avait pas oublié une seule partie de cette vision devenue trop commune. Ah ... Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, Personne avait toujours apprécié énormément Metsubi, ça ne datait pas d'hier, pas du tout même. Elle avait pensé qu'il préférait Lina mais cela avait montré qu'il la considérait comme une grande sœur. Metsubi, il s'amusait toujours avec elle, surtout lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas. Et elle ? Dans cette histoire ? Et bien ... Elle ... Elle restait parfaitement neutre ... Elle tentait de l'être.

_Elle avait terminé de nettoyer les assiettes, ayant pris bien plus de temps que la normale. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus tous ses pouvoirs, c'était différent ... Sa vision des choses était différente. Elle n'était plus toute-puissante, elle n'était plus invincible. Elle devait se méfier, elle devait faire attention, elle ... devait être protégée par l'élu ... Son élu ... Et elle n'avait pas trouvé cela déplaisant. Elle se fit un petit sourire à elle-même, se dirigeant vers la tente. Son sourire avait vite disparu alors qu'elle se mettait dans son coin, un sac de couchage l'attendant. Dorénavant, elle avait réellement froid ... comme les autres ... Elle n'était plus qu'une humaine. Une chose qu'elle ne regrettait qu'à moitié._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Il y a un an de cela

**Chapitre 2 : Il y a un an de cela**

« Ah ! Il est ici ! Mais qu'est-ce ... »

_Un humain, fortement armuré, comme si sa vie en dépendait venait d'arriver près d'un lac. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres personnes firent leurs apparitions, toutes aussi bien protégées que la première. Ils étaient arrivés autour du cadavre de Solor, celui qui avait pris la parole s'approchant de lui avant de signaler :_

« Il est mort ... Mais comment est-ce possible ? Qui est responsable de ça ? »

« Heureusement que tu es là pour remarquer qu'il est mort... Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas sans toi hein ? Par contre, le fait qu'il soit mort pose pas mal de problèmes. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que les scientifiques en voudront ? Normalement, notre but est quand même de ramener le plus de pokémons légendaires ... mais vivants non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi ? VOUS ! Vérifiez les alentours ! Il faut voir s'il y a des marques de combat ! Peut-être que nous saurons qui est responsable de ce meurtre ! »

« D'accord chef ! Dispersez-vous les gars ! GO GO GO ! »

_C'était l'effervescence alors qu'il ne restait plus que les deux personnes qui avaient parlé autour du cadavre du jeune garçon. Celui-ci baignait dans son sang, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenait la parole._

« C'est quand même sacrément tordu si tu veux mon avis. Qui serait assez fou pour essayer de tuer un légendaire et surtout réussir ça ! Même si ... D'après ce que je crois remarquer, ça m'a l'air d'être un Phione non ? Même si c'est loin d'être le plus puissant, c'est quand même impressionnant non ? Enfin bref ... On ne va pas tourner autour du pot néanmoins. C'est moche, vraiment moche ce qui est arrivé. »

« C'est la vie ... Et dire que c'est la première fois qu'on est aussi proches d'une piste, il faut qu'elle soit refroidie. Je crois que le chef ne va pas être content du tout. »

« Bof ... On ne sait jamais ce qui passe par sa tête et ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le voir non plus hein ? De toute façon ... Moi, on m'a dit de venir ici car on a eut les signaux qui indiquaient cet endroit. Mais après ... »

« Tu peux arrêter de parler comme ça ? Tu me fais mal au crâne. »

« On a remarqué des traces de combat mais rien qui nous permettent de les suivre ! » _indiqua un soldat armuré alors que l'une des deux personnes reprenait :_

« Bon ... Récupérez le corps, on l'embarque avec nous. Ca va nous être utile ... moins qu'à la base mais ça reste toujours digne d'intérêt. »

_Les soldats hochèrent la tête, emportant le corps avec eux alors que les différentes personnes armurées s'éloignaient sans un mot. Puis ce fut le vide ... Le vide complet ... Il n'y avait plus rien ... Rien du tout ... Rien que le silence ... Un silence dérangeant._

_Un silence qui fut brisé quelques jours plus tard, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre à chaque pas qui touchait le sol. La flaque de sang avait séché mais n'était pas disparue ... Et puis, ce n'était pas ça qu'il était venu chercher._

« Quelqu'un l'a transporté ... Et ce n'est pas pour une bonne cause. Je ne sais pas qui a osé le tuer ... Je ne sais pas qui a osé le prendre ... Mais ces personnes vont le regretter à jamais. »

_Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix ... On lui avait retiré Solor ... Il était alors normal de vouloir le venger ... Celui qui l'avais tué était un monstre ... Mais celui ou ceux qui avaient emporté le corps ... C'était l'une des choses à ne pas faire._

« Allons-y ... Je vais le retrouver ... Et les tuer. » _murmura t-il pour lui-même._

_Dans un laboratoire, le corps dénudé du jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus était plongé dans une cuve, plusieurs tuyaux étant plantés sur ses bras, son crâne, son torse et ses jambes. Des hommes en blouse blanche semblaient l'étudier :_

« Hum ... Cela est assez spécial ... Il n'est pas mort par blessure mais cette marque au torse montre qu'il a subit un choc des plus violents ... Pourtant, ce n'est pas là la raison qui a causé sa mort ... Il y a autre chose ... mais quoi ? »

« Nous ne savons pas ... Mais il n'est pas mort par blessure, ni par arrêt cardiaque ... Les signaux issus du cerveau nous montrent que ce n'est pas la raison de sa mort ... Ce n'est pas normal ... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un doit être responsable de sa mort mais quoi ? »

« Cela va être plus difficile que prévu mais maintenant que nous avons un légendaire entre nos mains, la recherche des autres vas pouvoir s'accélérer et enfin avancer ! »

« Hahahaha ! Le chef va être quand même content. Mais avant ... Nous devons extraire quelques gênes de ce Phione, ils seront plus qu'utiles dans le futur. »

« ALLEZ HOP HOP ! Tout le monde au travail, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! » _s'écrièrent les scientifiques, tous se remettant au travail._

_Travail de longue durée puisqu'analyser les gênes d'un être légendaire n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées. Néanmoins, cela avait déjà été fait dans le passé ... D'après les légendes ... Mais bon ... De l'autre côté, ils avaient un cadavre en bon état._

_Pourtant ... La même question restait sur toutes les lèvres : qui ? Qui avait réussi à commettre un tel crime ? A l'accomplir sans être blessé ? Plutôt tué ? Car oui, il n'y avait pas que le sang de ce Phione mais aussi plusieurs autres ... Un sang d'Evoli avait été remarqué, celui d'un Lockpin et d'un Griknot ... Même du sang ... humain. Un dresseur ? Non, c'était impossible. Un dresseur ne serait jamais assez stupide pour tuer un légendaire au lieu de le capturer. Pareil pour les braqueurs, une telle créature, cela valait surement plusieurs millions voir milliards ... Mais ... Mais ..._

Quelle était la raison de cette mort ? Car c'était là une question des plus intéressantes. De l'auto-défense ? L'absence de connaissance que ce jeune garçon était un être légendaire ? Non non et non ! Si cela avait été le cas, ce Phione aurait survécu !

_Six mois plus tard, ils n'avaient guère avancé mais ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Traduire les données reçues en quelque chose de lisible et valide, ce n'était pas simple. Néanmoins, un envoyé du chef était venu pour observer le corps du Phione. La seule remarque qu'il avait fait était des plus mystérieuses et lugubres :_

« Vous devriez faire attention à ne pas le garder trop longtemps ... ou alors à changer d'emplacement assez fréquemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Aucune réponse n'avait été obtenue alors que l'envoyé était parti sans un autre mot. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient demandé à d'autres personnes si ils comprenaient, rien de rien, le vide total_.

_Mais pourtant ... Cela n'avait pas tardé à se concrétiser. Des morts, des amoncellements de morts à gauche et à droite ... Et pourtant, pourtant ... Aucune flamme ? Rien de rien ... Il n'y avait aucune flamme, seulement de nombreuses flaques, pics de glace et autres._

« Pourquoi ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! Que voulez-vous ?! » _s'écria un scientifique au sol, en sang alors qu'il reculait en mettant une main devant lui._

« Je viens chercher mon fils ... Bandes de raclures humaines ... Vous n'avez aucune décence ... Lequel d'entre vous a tué mon fils ? Cela m'étonnerait que ça soit l'un d'entre vous mais après tout ce que vous avez fait, il y a peu de chances que vous surviviez. »

« JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! » _hurla le scientifique, utilisant le maximum de ces ressources pour se relever et courir. L'être pointa une main vers lui, un pieu de glace se formant au bout avant de foncer le scientifique, se plantant dans son dos._

« Maintenant ... Tu ferais mieux de sortir de ta cachette. »

_L'être avait tourné son visage vers la droite, une femme en blouse blanche sortant d'un air apeuré, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre avant de bafouiller :_

« Vous ... Vous parliez de votre fils ... Vous vous êtes alors ... »

« Un Manaphy ... Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisée à me poser des questions, non ? »

« Par ... Pardon ... Je ne voulais pas ... Votre ... Votre fils se trouve là-bas. »

« Conduit moi à mon fils. » _répondit l'être alors que la jeune femme bafouillait un oui apeuré, se mettant à marcher nerveusement entre les cadavres et les débris crées par cette personne._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle où Solor baignait dans une cuve, l'être tournant son visage vers des scientifiques qui s'étaient amoncelés dans un coin. La cuve se brisa subitement, comme si le liquide à l'intérieur voulait sortir._

« Mon fils ... Je vais te donner un enterrement décent. » _murmura avec lenteur la voix alors que le corps de Solor semblait être guidé par le liquide issu de la cuve, arrivant dans les bras de l'être qui le serra contre lui._

« Nous ... Nous pouvons nous en aller maintenant ? » _demanda l'un des scientifiques._

« Bien entendu ... Vous pouvez partir d'ici. Vous allez rejoindre les abysses. » _répondit l'homme alors qu'un tentacule constitué d'eau sortait de sa main droite, grandissant jusqu'à former une vague qui aspergea les scientifiques._

_L'eau qui venait de les frapper commença à tournoyer autour d'eux, formant une sphère tout en les soulevant dans les airs. Ils commencèrent à se débattre pour sortir mais en vain. Deux minutes après, ils retombèrent sur le sol, sans vie, noyés par l'eau de l'homme._

« Cela vous apprendra ... Vous ne méritiez que la mort pour vos expériences sur mon fils. »

_Mais ils n'étaient pas la véritable cible ... Ils ne l'étaient pas ... Il quitta le laboratoire secret, secret pour beaucoup de personnes sauf lui. Son fils dans ses bras, il l'observa pendant de longues secondes avant d'émettre un grognement :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que la déesse Arceus a décidé de t'envoyer contre cette gamine ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, le plus faible de nous tous. Pourquoi ?! »

_Il n'allait jamais avoir de réponse. La seule réponse qu'il désirait ne se trouvait pas ici mais ... Ce n'était pas ça ... Il désirait autre chose à l'heure actuelle. Autre chose ... de bien plus violent ... Il avait plongé le corps de son fils dans le lac où il vivait, l'ayant mis dans un cercueil de glace. A l'intérieur, il resterait en profondeur pour l'éternité._

« Crusaé ... Tu payeras la mort de mon fils ... Toi et ceux qui t'accompagnent. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une vision impudique

**Chapitre 3 : Une vision impudique**

« Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre alors arrête de m'embêter avec ça ! »

« Personne, sois plus gentil avec Crusaé ! C'est une demoiselle ! Elle est bien plus intelligente que nous tous réunis. Elle peut facilement devenir ton professeur ! »

« J'en ai pas envie, Malixo ! Elle n'a rien à m'apprendre ! Je ne veux rien apprendre d'elle ! »

« ... ... ... Ca fait rien, Malixo ! Personne pourra me dire quand il voudra apprendre ! » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs en rigolant légèrement, refermant son livre avant de le ranger dans son sac qu'elle avait autour du corps. Elle rigolait mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts savait parfaitement que cela l'attristait bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas._

Personne ... Il en faisait réellement bavé à Crusaé depuis qu'elle avait ce collier. Oh, il ne la frappait pas et heureusement ... HEUREUSEMENT ... Car là, jeune garçon ou pas, il ne se serait pas privé de le baffer. Oh, peut-être que Crusaé ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle maintenant qu'elle était humaine mais elle restait une jeune fille devenue normale et elle avait énormément changé.

C'était cela le plus surprenant ... Son changement ... Il était capable de deviner lorsque quelqu'un mentait ou cachait une partie de la vérité mais elle ... Elle ne mentait pas. Elle cherchait quand même à ce que Personne lui retire son collier mais de l'autre côté, elle semblait se plaire avec son rôle de jeune fille sans pouvoirs. En fait, peut-être que le rôle de l'Elu serait maintenant plus important ? Hum ... Ce n'était pas à lui de parler de ça.

« Bon ... Les enfants, vous allez rester ensembles pendant que je vais faire quelques emplettes pour le reste de la semaine. Souvenez-vous, comme d'habitude, ne me suivez pas et ne vous séparez pas. Metsubi, tu es la plus forte du trio, je te charge de les surveiller. »

« ... ... ... » _murmura la jeune fille, c'est-à-dire rien du tout. Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête d'un air positif alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts poussait un léger soupir._

« Bref ... Ne faites pas de bêtises et tout ira pour le mieux. Nous sommes en pleine ville et même si ce n'est pas les villages pouilleux dans lesquels nous allons d'habitude, le vol d'enfants pokémons et autres reste présent. »

« D'accord, c'est bon, Malixo ! Je me charge de protéger Metsubi. »

« ... ... ... Et ? » _commença à dire Malixo, attendant la suite de la phrase du jeune garçon._

« Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! » _continua le jeune garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, Personne. »

« Ca ne fait rien du tout, je resterai près de lui, Malixo. » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux pointes châtaignes._

« D'accord ... Alors, je vais m'en aller pour gagner de l'argent. En une après-midi, nous devrions avoir largement de quoi tenir une ou deux semaines si je me débrouille bien. »

_Le jeune homme quitta le reste du groupe, partant de son côté tandis que Crusaé, Metsubi et Personne l'observaient. Le jeune garçon émit un petit sourire, attendant une trentaine de secondes avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de Malixo :_

« Que ... Que fais-tu, Personne ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas suivre Malixo hein ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas, tu n'as qu'à rester ici si tu n'as pas envie. De toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Metsubi ? Tu viens ? On va aller le suivre pour voir ce qu'il fait. »

« Ce ... Ce qu'il fait ? Non ! Personne ! Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée ! Ce qu'il fait n'a pas à être vu par les enfants ! »

« Oh mais tais-toi un peu, Crusaé, tu saoules ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon, prenant la main de Metsubi alors que celle-ci semblait aussi assez ... enjouée ? Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion mais la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs courait en même temps que lui. _

« Mais mais mais ... Attendez-moi ! Attends-moi, Personne ! » _cria la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, se mettant à courir à leur suite. Elle ne voulait pas être seule ! Surtout pas alors qu'il allait faire une grosse bêtise ! Elle le savait parfaitement !_

_Pourtant, il ne voulait pas ... Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle devait courir plus vite que lui mais c'était impossible ! Elle n'avait plus du tout ses pouvoirs ! Au moins, elle ne le perdait pas de vue. Mais pourquoi Metsubi ne l'arrêtait pas ? Elle ne pensait quand même pas ... C'était indécent !_

_Finalement, ils s'étaient arrêtés, se cachant derrière un poteau alors qu'ils voyaient Malixo avec une très belle femme humaine. Des couettes de couleur bleue, un top moulant de couleur rouge qui camouflait très peu une poitrine d'une taille plus que généreuse et un short en jean. Elle semblait plutôt du genre pimbêche issue des classes riches et qui voulait se donner un genre. Malixo lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille, la jeune femme rigolant légèrement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? »

« Je ne sais pas et nous devrions pas être là ! Allez, Personne ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu es trop jeune pour voir ce genre de choses ! »

« Mais tu m'embêtes vraiment, Crusaé ! Arrête ! » _marmonna le jeune garçon en la repoussant en arrière, la jeune fille tombant au sol. Metsubi continuait d'observer Malixo et la jeune femme alors qu'il reprenait :_ « Je te l'avais dit. Allez, prends ma main et arrête de parler, on va se faire repérer. »

_Prendre ... sa main ? Il le voulait vraiment ? Elle prit sa main avec lenteur, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il la tirait pour la remettre debout. Il ne remarquait même pas le geste qu'il venait de faire, étant souvent antipathique envers elle. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il se forçait. Non pas à lui prendre la main mais à être en colère._

« ... ... Ils s'en vont. »

_Metsubi avait prit la parole, le jeune garçon poussant un petit cri de surprise avant de dire qu'ils allaient continuer à les suivre. Il fallait se déplacer très rapidement. Les deux jeunes gens continuaient leur marche, se dirigeant vers une ruelle des plus sombres, à l'abri des regards alors que Crusaé murmurait :_

« Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, Personne. Je ne veux pas te forcer mais ... »

« On s'en fiche ! Tais-toi vraiment un ... peu ... »

_Il avait eut du mal à terminer sa phrase alors qu'il venait de jeter un coup d'œil dans la ruelle. C'était ... C'était quoi ça ?! Il voyait Malixo qui était en train d'embrasser goulument la jeune femme à couettes bleues, joignant leurs deux langues avec ardeur. Leurs langues étaient sorties de leurs bouches, les mains de l'un venant caresser le corps de l'autre._

« Héhéhé ... Tu sais embrasser mon grand ... Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un beau parleur mais ... AHHHH ! »

_La jeune femme s'était arrêtée aussitôt dans ses paroles alors qu'il avait déboutonné le short en jean pour y glisser sa main à l'intérieur. D'après les bruits qui se faisaient entendre, elle semblait déjà être trempée à ce niveau, des pointes apparaissant au niveau de sa poitrine dans son vêtement moulant._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? C'est dégoûtant. »

_Il avait dit cela mais lui, comme Metsubi ou Crusaé ne détournaient pas le regard de celui qui s'occupait d'eux chaque jour. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait glissé son autre main sous la tenue de la jeune femme, malaxant sa poitrine avec ardeur alors qu'il mordillait délicatement le téton à travers le tissu ... Puis plus rien. Il avait rentré deux doigts dans sa vulve, la jeune femme s'étant mordillée les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Retirant ses doigts avec lenteur, le jeune homme observait le liquide qui les recouvrait avant de dire._

« Je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que tu pouvais avoir à ce prix ... »

« Hein ? Comment çà ? Comment ?! »_ s'écria la jeune femme, rouge de chaleur et haletante._

« Et bien ... Je ne peux pas faire plus ... Ils m'attendent et je dois partir mais merci beaucoup pour ce petit plaisir. Cela a été très plaisant le peu de temps que cela a duré. »

« Non mais ... Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas en me laissant dans cet état ! Je te payerai deux fois plus mais je te veux en moi ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis obligé ... »

« Trois fois plus ! » _hurla la jeune femme, s'étant agenouillée devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux verts posés sur le pantalon de Malixo._

« ... ... ... D'accord. Allez ... Viens ... On ne va pas le faire sur le sol quand même. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Maintenant que tu m'as mise dans cet état, tu peux même me prendre contre le mur, ça ne me dérange pas ! » _dit-elle, déboutonnant le pantalon du jeune homme pour l'abaisser ainsi que son caleçon. Elle prit son sexe de belle taille dans sa bouche, le tendant très rapidement grâce aux filets de salive dont elle le recouvrait._

_Les trois enfants étaient rouges de gêne, essayant de retirer leurs regards de ce spectacle des plus érotiques sans y arriver. La jeune femme aux couettes bleus tenait le sexe de Malixo dans sa main, son autre main glissant dans son string de dentelle qu'elle portait sous son short. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se penchait en avant, venant l'embrasser bien qu'il ne semblait prendre aucun plaisir réel à cela._

_Il souleva la jeune femme, la plaquant contre le mur alors que ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre. Une main pour la maintenir, l'autre lui retirant son string, il plaça son sexe aux abords de son vagin avant de rentrer violemment en elle. Rentrer, sortir, rentrer, sortir ... Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors ... Le sexe coulissait dans le vagin de la jeune femme avec ferveur, celle-ci ayant des larmes de plaisir aux yeux._

« On ... On doit s'en aller. »

_C'était le jeune garçon qui venait de bafouiller ces quelques paroles, prenant les mains des deux jeunes filles avant de courir avec elles. Ils devaient partir le plus loin d'ici ! Et vite ! Là ... C'était ... C'était ... C'était ... Assis un banc, les trois jeunes enfants observaient le sol, chacun regardant l'autre comme pour se demander si ils venaient de rêver._

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu, Crusaé ?! C'est de ta faute ! Si c'était ça ... »

« J'ai jamais vu ça ... moi ... ni connu ... Je ne savais pas ... que ça ressemblait à ça ... »

_Chacun croisait ses jambes pour les décroiser ensuite. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire mais la vision de Malixo venait de changer à jamais dans leurs têtes. Ils savaient maintenant exactement comment il gagnait de l'argent ... Mais ... Mais ..._

« On ne dit rien à Malixo hein ? On se tait hein ? On ne dit rien du tout ! »

_Les deux filles hochèrent la tête aux paroles de Personne, tous plongeant dans un mutisme bien particulier. Aucune parole ... Rien de rien ... Ils avaient découvert quelque chose dont ils se seraient sûrement passés volontiers. Même Crusaé n'osait rien dire. Elle aussi ... Elle avait été surprise et choquée par tout ça._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un culte sanglant

**Chapitre 4 : Un culte sanglant**

« Ohhhh grande Arceus, pardonnez-nous depuis ce jour où nous avons perdu votre envoyé. »

_Le spectacle était singulier mais rappelait celui d'une prière. Une foule de personnes était agenouillée, s'inclinant souvent devant une gigantesque statue représentant une magnifique créature mi-femme, mi-cheval. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de centaurelle. Mais vraiment magnifique ... Et gravée dans le marbre.  
_

« Ohhh grande Arceus, pardonnez-nous depuis ce jour où il a été kidnappé ! »

_Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient, ce spectacle avait quelque chose d'étrange et ... effrayant. Il était possible de voir qu'une partie des personnes présentes semblait être des pokémons. Néanmoins, aucun collier n'était visible et il était difficile de savoir quels pokémons ils étaient à cause de leurs attributs qui semblaient être cachés._

« La déesse Arceus doit être mécontente, très mécontente. » _murmura l'une des personnes alors que le recueillement semblait être terminé._

« Cela fait plus de deux ans que l'enfant qu'elle nous avait confié a disparu. Nous n'avons nullement réussi à le retrouver et si la déesse devait paraître devant nos yeux, elle serait en colère. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre son châtiment divin même si nous le méritons. »

« Mais que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, moi. »

« Tu n'es là que depuis un an, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu saurais la vérité. Il y a deux ans de cela, un crime affreux a été commis. A partir de ce crime, l'enfant que la déesse Arceus nous avait confié a été enlevé ... Du moins, dans le meilleur des cas. Sans cet enfant, la déesse Arceus nous a dit que nous risquions d'avoir de graves problèmes. »

« Mais avec tous nos moyens, n'avons-nous pas la possibilité de le retrouver ? En deux ans, cet enfant n'a sûrement pas tellement changé, non ? »

« Il doit avoir environ huit ans maintenant. En deux ans, un enfant de cet âge grandit très bien. Nos dernières ressources concernant celui-ci sont donc faussées. »

« Et son nom ? Comment s'appelle t-il ? Peut-être que cela peut nous mener sur sa piste ? »

« Tu es vraiment un être sur laquelle la lumière divine n'est pas tombée. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de lui donner un nom réel. Il n'a jamais été baptisé mais il a été affublé de différents noms. Ah ... Bon ... Assez perdu de temps. »

« Mais que devons-nous faire ? La colère divine doit être effroyable, il ne faut pas mettre la déesse Arceus en colère alors ... Nous devrions lancer des recherches ? »

« Et que crois-tu que nous faisons depuis ces deux dernières années ? Nos adeptes sont à sa recherche depuis tout ce temps mais il est impossible à trouver. Il ne stationne jamais dans une ville et le monde est grand ... Gigantesque ... Si seulement nous avions quelques envoyés d'Arceus avec nous ... Tout serait beaucoup plus simple. » _murmura l'une des personnes comme pour couper court à la discussion. Soudainement, une autre s'était mise à courir pour arriver à sa hauteur, semblant essoufflée et exténuée :_

« L'Ultime ... L'Ultime ... élément ! Ils sont encore là ! Ils ont encore envoyé des troupes ! »

« La mort de l'un des envoyés d'Arceus n'a pas suffit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font donc ?! »

« Ils sont à la recherche des autres envoyés ! Il semblerait qu'ils soient proches d'en découvrir un autre ! Nous devons les en empêcher ! »

« Bien sûr que nous le devons ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ce qu'ils désirent ! Envoyez une troupe d'initiés avec quelques compagnons de la flamme ! Qu'ils périssent sous le feu céleste et dévastateur d'Arceus ! » _s'écria la personne._

_Voilà que tout le monde était soudainement pris d'un zèle étrange, chacun s'éloignant pour partir de son côté. C'était des plus étranges. Quand on regardait bien autour de soi, on ne pouvait voir que des colonnes, des temples, bref comme si tout était issu d'un autre monde, bien plus ancien ... Et pourtant sous leurs robes, les personnes étaient habillées de jean et autres vêtements modernes._

« ... ... ... Imbéciles. La récupération du corps de l'un des envoyés d'Arceus vous coûtera la vie. Cela prouve à quel point vous êtes ignorants, faibles et apeurés. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre la déesse-mère de cet univers ... de cette planète ... De toute vie ... »

« Nous devrions nous préparer pour la prochaine cérémonie. »

_Et voilà que le calme revenait après ces derniers événements. Des événements lugubres et sinistres, issus de personnes dont l'existence était inconnue de tous et de toutes ... personnellement. Ils ne savaient même pas sur quoi ils allaient tomber. Les êtres légendaires, les envoyés d'Arceus ... Ils allaient les purifier et les rayer de cette planète.  
_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?! »

« Veuillez arrêter vos vaines recherches envers les envoyés d'Arceus et vous aurez la vie sauve. Nous sommes comme la déesse, cléments ... Mais ne nous poussez pas à bout. »

« Et merde ... Ce sont les cinglés de ce culte ! LES GARS ! On a l'ordre de les tuer dès qu'ils se mettent en travers de nos chemins ! Sortez vos bracelets et tuez-les ! »

« Le feu purificateur vous consumera. Que vos cendres soient balayées par le vent divin ! »

_Ce qui avait un petit bois des plus paisibles ressemblait une heure plus tard à un champ dévasté par une colère ... et par une haine implacable ... Restait-il des survivants ? Restait-il des personnes qui avaient survécu à un tel carnage ? C'était le cas ... Sauf qu'elles étaient blessées, assez gravement, mais elles l'étaient._

« Imbéciles ... Vos préceptes envers une déesse qui n'existe que dans les légendes est complètement absurdes ! Vous ne valez rien ! »

« Vos recherches envers les pokémons légendaires pour les disséquer est horrible ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire cela ! » _s'écria l'autre personne opposée à celle qui avait parlé._

« Nos recherches ? Les disséquer ? Le corps de ce Phione était déjà sans vie ! Nous voulons étudier l'évolution ! Savoir pourquoi ces pokémons sont synonymes de légendes ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont des pouvoirs incommensurables que d'autres n'ont pas ! »

« MENSONGES ! Pour vous, ce sont simplement des expériences à mettre en cuve ! »

« Imbéciles illuminés ! Votre foi vous aveugle ! Disparaissez avant que l'on ne vous tue ! »

« Nous tuer ? NOUS ?! Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

_Pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait faire de mouvements pour attaquer. Ils étaient trop blessés pour cela. Il valait mieux s'enfuir. Chacun se séparait, partant de son côté pour signaler ce qui s'était passé dans leur ... base. Deux groupes ennemis, chacun ayant leurs idéaux et leurs principes, quoi de plus normal que de vouloir s'affronter ?_

« Aujourd'hui, encore un incendie forestier s'est déclaré non-loin de la cité d'Ahnolos. D'après les experts sur place, il semblerait qu'un combat entre pokémons a fait rage et plusieurs morts sont à déplorer. »

_Les trois enfants avaient levé la tête en l'air, observant l'écran géant qui parlait d'une scène qui devait se situer bien loin d'ici. Ils étaient sous le choc et pour cela, il fallait oublier ce qui s'était passé. Ils écoutèrent à nouveau l'écran géant :_

« Selon nos informateurs, des badges de l'organisation qui s'appelle l'Ultime Elément aurait été trouvés ainsi que objets permettant de signaler que certains de ces morts aient un rapport avec le culte d'Arceus. Nous rappelons à ce sujet que ce culte d'Arceus, bien que considéré comme légal n'est néanmoins quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère. Certains de leurs membres sont extrémistes et il en est de même pour l'Ultime Elément. Nous vous conseillons la plus grande prudence à ce sujet. »

_Et voilà l'écran qui passait maintenant à la météo. Et eux dans cette histoire ? Cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour leur faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le jeune garçon serrait les deux mains avec insistance, comme si il avait peur de les perdre, bafouillant :_

« Dis ... Crusaé ... Toi qui sait beaucoup de choses ... C'est quoi ce culte d'Arceus ? Et cet Ultime Elément dont ils parlaient à l'écran ? »

« ... ... ... Je ne veux pas en parler, Personne. Juste que ... Le culte d'Arceus te concerne un peu ... Puisque tu as ses marques ... Et puis ... Tes parents aussi étaient des membres de ce culte, je parie ... Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en rappelles. »

_Elle disait cela avec un ton assez apeuré, elle avait peur de sa réaction ? Après ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi, il ne semblait guère se préoccuper plus que ça de sa colère envers Crusaé ... Non ... Il voulait juste parler d'autre chose._

« Quand à l'Ultime Elément, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne crois pas les connaître plus que cela. Mais visiblement, ils ne sont pas amis avec ce culte. »

« Tu as sûrement énormément raison, Crusaé ... Sûrement beaucoup même ... »

« Hihihi ! »_ rigola la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, Personne la regardant subitement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix lente._

« Non, non ! Pas vraiment ! Pas du tout ... Enfin peut-être un peu ... C'est juste que ta façon de parler était vraiment drôle quand je l'ai écoutée. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est drôle ... Enfin bon ... Metsubi, tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? »

_Voilà qu'il abandonnait complètement à nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs pour ne plus s'intéresser à elle. Il ne se soucia même pas du regard triste qu'elle lui lançait, se triturant les doigts. A force, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle méritait complètement son ignorance et son dégoût mais ça ... faisait mal un peu._

« ... Bof ... »

_C'était là l'unique réponse de Metsubi, celle-ci haussant simplement les épaules comme pour signaler qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal. Il rigola légèrement, serrant sa main avec plus d'insistance. Tant que Malixo ne se présentait pas devant eux à nouveau, ils pouvaient essayer d'oublier rapidement ces images qu'ils avaient eut en tête. Mais c'était assez ... difficile quand même. Peut-être qu'en pensant plutôt à l'Ultime Elément et le culte d'Arceus ... Le culte d'Arceus ... Ses parents ...  
_

« Aie ! Per ... Personne ... Tu me fais mal ... »

_Hein ? Il n'avait remarqué que maintenant qu'il serrait la main de Crusaé, celle-ci ayant un début de larmes aux yeux. C'était à cause ... d'elle que ses parents étaient morts. Il ... Il devait serrer plus fort, quitte à lui tordre le ..._

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je voulais pas ... »

« Ca fait rien ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Personne. » _répondit la jeune fille alors qu'il avait retiré sa main de la sienne. Il avait préféré ne pas se mettre en colère. Une colère aveugle n'était pas bonne ... Malixo le lui disait à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait envers Crusaé sauf que ... Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait fait._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une mission

**Chapitre 5 : Une mission**

« Et bien ... Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir énormément faim ce soir. Pourtant, avec tout l'argent que j'ai récupéré, vous devriez être heureux. On a de quoi manger pour environ un mois. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, aucun enfant n'osant prendre la parole._

« Euh ... Ben ... C'est juste qu'on a mangé un petit peu avant quand même. »_ tenta de dire Personne en cherchant ses mots, n'y arrivant qu'avec du mal._

« D'accord, d'accord ... Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? Pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Personne, j'espère que tu n'as pas essayé d'abandonner Crus... Hum ... Tiens en y pensant un peu ... Vous ne seriez pas de nouveau plutôt proches tous les deux ? »

Malixo venait de demander cela avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, désignant le fait que Crusaé et Metsubi étaient presque collées à Personne. Celui-ci aurait réagit très rapidement en repoussant Crusaé mais là ... Elle restait contre lui ou presque et il réagissait à peine. En fait, il rougissait même violemment aux paroles de Malixo.

« C'est pas ça du tout ! Pas ça du tout ! C'est juste ... AH ! On a regardé un écran géant ! Et puis, ça parlait du culte d'Arceus et aussi de l'Ultime Elément, je n'ai pas tout compris ce que ça voulait dire mais ça avait l'air d'être important. »

« Hum ... Je vois, je vois ... Oui ... Ca l'est ... Mais bon, ça ne nous concerne pas. Nous n'avons pas à avoir de relations avec eux car sinon, nous aurons de gros problèmes. »

« Le culte d'Arceus est à la recherche des légendaires et je crois que l'Ultime Elément l'est aussi puisqu'ils se disputent. Si nous pouvons essayer de parler avec l'un d'entre eux, nous pourrions avoir quelques informations pour tenter de les trouver. »

« Hors de question, Crusaé ! » _s'écria soudainement le jeune garçon en se levant._ « Je ne veux plus qu'on les combatte ! »

« Mais tu es mon ... » _commença Crusaé avant de s'arrêter. Depuis un an, elle n'avait plus utilisé ce terme et même Metsubi avait cessé de manger. La jeune fille se stoppa dans ses paroles avant de murmurer :_ « Comme tu le désires ... »

« Bien ! Puisque c'est ce que je désire, l'affaire est réglée ! »

« Finit de manger ... » _murmura lentement Metsubi en déposant son assiette sur le sol._

« Hein ? Déjà ? Metsubi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? » _demanda le jeune garçon._

« Me promener pour digérer. » _répondit-elle aussitôt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir avec elle, cherchant un moyen de ne plus regarder Malixo en face._ « Pas besoin de venir. »

« Hein ? Mais ... Je pensais qu'on pouvait digérer ensembles. »

_Non, non. Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif avant de s'éloigner, le jeune garçon faisant une petite moue dubitative. Malixo se demandait ce qui se passait. C'était lui ou ... Les enfants semblaient distants ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal quand même hein ? Même Personne ..._

_... ... ... Elle grimpait à travers les racines sorties du sol, ne semblant avoir aucune difficulté à se mouvoir. Même si elle ne courrait pas, elle semblait se déplacer avec vélocité, comme pour mettre le maximum de distance entre elle et le reste du groupe. Ses yeux complètement blancs observaient les environs avant qu'une voix lente ne se fasse entendre :_

« Et bien ... Pourquoi es-tu aussi zélée, petite Griknot ? »

_Elle s'arrêta de courir, s'immobilisant aussitôt alors que ses deux yeux devenaient noirs, complètement noirs et obscurs. Il était même possible de voir les veines de son visage comme si une rage immense l'envahissait à ce moment._

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer aussitôt, je ne suis pas ton ennemi hein ? »

« ... ... ... Pourquoi encore aujourd'hui ? »

« Ne fait donc pas l'ignorante. Je veux un rapport précis de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir que je veux savoir ce qui se passe non ? »

« ... ... ... Rien passé du tout. » _marmonna t-elle avec lenteur, comme si elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même par ce qu'elle venait de dire._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me dises la vérité, jeune fille. Peut-être aimerais-tu que j'aille signaler la tienne de vérité ? A ce charmant jeune garçon. Tu es une pokémon diabolique et complètement folle, cela serait triste de briser tes instants de paix. »

« ... ... Taisez-vous ... ... Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? Continue donc. Cela semble assez embarrassant d'après les rougeurs sur ta joue. » _demanda la voix avec une extrême lenteur bien que sa voix sonnait faussement amicale. Elle semblait n'avoir rien à faire de la petite fille._

« Malixo nu avec une femme humaine. » _souffla t-elle avec lenteur._

_Le silence plana autour de la zone dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille, ses yeux restant toujours couleur onyx. Puis enfin, au bout d'une bonne minute, la voix reprit la parole :_

« Est-ce une blague de ta part ? Si tel est le cas ... »

« C'est la vérité ... » _marmonna la jeune fille, ne semblant guère vouloir continuer à parler avec la voix alors que celle-ci s'exclamait avec énervement :_

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais entendre ! Je veux des informations sur Crusaé ! Et aussi l'enfant qui l'accompagne ! Ce petit Rédempteur ... »

« Rien ne s'est passé entre eux. » _murmura Metsubi, ses yeux posés en direction du sol._

« Alors, tu vas faire qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu dois essayer de les séparer définitivement ... complètement ... Tu es capable de cela non ? Avec la folie et tes envies berserks, tu risques de le tuer un jour. Sépares-les ... qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'elle. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, l'ambiance semblant disparaître peu à peu pour laisser place à un vide complet. Elle serrait les deux poings, non pas d'énervement mais elle semblait trembler. Elle se retourna, refaisant le chemin inverse pour arriver au feu de camp. Là-bas, les trois personnes étaient toujours présentes, Personne posant ses yeux sur elle :_

« Tu as fini, Metsubi ? Tu es parti pendant beaucoup de temps, ça me faisait peur, tu sais. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Personne. »

_Elle disait cela avec une extrême lenteur avant de s'approcher de lui. Il ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait au moment où elle se jetait sur lui, le couchant sur le sol avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. C'était un spectacle singulier ... mais commun._

« Je le répète et je l'annonce : vous êtes trop jeunes, les enfants. Il est clair que Metsubi a énormément d'affection pour toi, Personne mais quand même ... »

« Elle fait toujours ça quand elle revient de ses visites ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Hey ... Metsubi, tu es une grande fille hein ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même. »

_Non, elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer, il le savait parfaitement. Car Metsubi était une grande fille. Car Metsubi n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions. Depuis cet instant, il n'avait plus revu ses yeux dorés. Des yeux vraiment magnifiques. Il renifla légèrement :_

« Hey ... Metsubi ... J'ai aussi une question : qu'est-ce que j'avais dit au sujet de se laver ? »

« Une fois tous les deux jours ... »

« Et est-ce que tu as fait cela ? Car d'après ce que je sens, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

« En colère ? » _demanda t-elle en relevant ses yeux complètement blancs alors qu'il rigolait légèrement. Bien sûr que non ! Il n'était pas en colère ! Il était quand même un peu gêné par contre par la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient._

« Pas du tout ! Par contre, tu veux bien te lever ? »

« Laver ... avec moi. » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Se laver ... C'était alors se mettre nus ... Si ils étaient nus ... Est-ce qu'ils allaient faire la même chose que ... Malixo et la jeune femme ? Il regarda le jeune homme :_

« Et bien ? Il y a quoi, Personne ? Metsubi vient de te faire une proposition. Tu devrais refuser quand même, tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Ou alors, c'est parce que vous êtes jeunes que vous pouvez le faire ... Il n'y aurait aucun souci. »

« Pas besoin de payer ... » _reprit la jeune fille couettes noires comme pour tenter de convaincre Personne du bien fondé de ses paroles._

« NON NON ! Et NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis désolé, Metsubi mais se laver, c'est toute seule ça ! Pendant ce temps, moi et Crusaé, on va m'aider à apprendre un peu ! Quand tu reviendras, on fera les cours ensembles ! Je dois rattraper le retard ! »

« D'accord ... » _dit-elle tout simplement avant de se lever, s'apprêtant à partir avant de s'arrêter aussitôt dans son mouvement, murmurant en baissant la tête :_ « Dormons ensembles ce soir. »

_Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ? Il avait mal entendu ? Ah non ... Elle s'était déjà éloignée, laissant les trois personnes à nouveau seules. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eut l'impression qu'elle était vraiment triste ? Il ne le savait pas mais ... Il ne voulait pas savoir la jeune fille triste._

_Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous endormis, le jeune garçon regardant le plafond de toile de la tente. Il était déjà en train de dormir ... Et il voyait le regard de Crusaé posé sur lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était légèrement intimidée comme si elle voulait tenter quelque chose sans l'oser. Il ... Il ... ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il devait dormir ... Peut-être que demain, il aurait tout oublié non ? Enfin ... Il l'espérait ..._

_C'était quoi son problème avec elle ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue aussi lâche ? Depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine ? Depuis qu'elle pouvait obtenir un refus cinglant et violent ? C'est ça ? Elle ... Elle ... Elle ... Non ! Ce n'était pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ! PAS DU TOUT PAS DU TOUT ! Elle ... Elle ... AH ... Elle tentait un mouvement du corps pour se rapprocher de Personne mais n'y arrivait pas, s'immobilisant complètement. Au moment même où elle avait essayé de faire un mouvement, Metsubi s'était collée contre Personne._

_Il ne savait pas à quoi pensait la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mais il sentait les petits tremblements contre lui. Et puis là ... Pour une fois ... depuis plusieurs jours voir quelques semaines, elle était propre. Elle sentait plutôt bon quand elle se lavait. Et elle était même assez jolie ... puisqu'elle dormait avec les couettes détachées pour une fois. Elle n'avait pas des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Crusaé mais ... Elle était plutôt jolie. Il vint la serrer contre lui, cherchant à la réconforter d'une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Envoyée pour tuer

**Chapitre 6 : Envoyée pour tuer**

« Solor est mort depuis bientôt un an ... Et nous, que devons-nous faire ? »

« Patienter et attendre ... Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Nous n'avons pas à nous déplacer si nous n'avons pas de raisons précises. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre aux humains sauf s'ils nous attaquent. Cela a toujours été l'un de nos principes. »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais cela est assez lassant en un sens. De l'autre côté, j'ai cru apprendre que Rokan a perdu la tête et n'a pas hésité à tuer tout un bâtiment. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, son propre fils a été tué, cela est impensable mais pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas. »

« Nous ne sommes pas immortels, nous avons des relations avec autrui ... Lorsque nous le pouvons mais nous sommes des êtres solitaires ... et à la puissance démentielle ... »

« Nous n'allons pas nous remémorer toutes ces choses. »

_Trois personnes ... Trois personnes dans une grotte gigantesque. Un habitat des plus primaires mais pourtant avec un confort loin d'être déplaisant. Elles attendaient quelque chose ... Quelqu'un ... Comme un simple appel non ? Ou alors, c'était autre chose ? Pourtant, elles ne bougeaient pas de leurs emplacements et cela pendant des heures. _

« Hum ... Je crois que nous avons enfin de la visite. » _vint dire l'une des personnes._

_Il était vrai que l'entrée de la grotte était obstruée par une présence qui faisait bien deux mètres de hauteur. Pourtant, aucune des trois personnes ne bougeait de leur emplacement, attendant que celle qui était devant l'entrée prenne la parole, chose qui ne tarda pas :_

« Mesdemoiselles, je crois que vous m'attendiez. Nous avons plusieurs problèmes sur les bras et il va falloir que tous les légendaires se mettent en action. Nous allons donc avoir besoin de chacune d'entre nous, cela est plutôt nécessaire. »

« Besoin de nous tous ? Vous voulez dire que les autres sont déjà en action ? Qu'est-ce qui est aussi grave que cela ? Si c'était la mort de Solor qui avait mis Arceus dans cet état, elle aurait réagit bien plus tôt alors, c'est autre chose. »

« C'est exact ... Il n'y a pas que la mort de Solor qui nous fait agir ainsi mais bon nombre d'autres évènements. Nous avons notre propre espion envoyé chez Crusaé mais cela n'est pas suffisant. Il y a aussi le cas Rokan qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère Dans sa folie, il risquerait de porter préjudice à bon nombre d'humains. Enfin ... En parlant d'humain ... Le Rédempteur accompagne cet ersatz de déesse. »

« Le Rédempteur ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire ... qu'il est finalement arrivé ? Je pensais que cet être était réellement une légende. Nous ne sommes guère présents envers les humains mais nous existons alors que le Rédempteur ... »

« Il existe bel et bien ... Et voilà votre mission à toutes les trois. Vous allez le trouver et le tuer ... Dès que cela sera fait, notre espion ira capturer Crusaé qui est sans défense. »

« Sans défense ? Même si ce n'est qu'une fausse déesse, ses pouvoirs sont bien ... »

« Réels ? Ils ne le sont plus depuis que Mimi s'est mêlée à tout cela. Elle a réussi à piéger le Rédempteur et à faire que ce dernier mette un collier à Crusaé. Depuis, elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. Vous pourriez même la tuer avec facilité si vous le désiriez mais ce n'est pas cela que la déesse recherche. Elle veut la capturer vivante ... Si par malheur, vous la blessiez ou l'égratigniez ... Vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement. »

« J'ai une question : comment se fait-il que le Rédempteur soit tombé dans ce piège ? Mimi n'est pourtant pas si manipulatrice que cela. Il faudrait ne pas être très réfléchit ou alors n'être ... » _commença l'une des personnes à dire._

« Le Rédempteur n'est qu'un enfant âgé de huit ans mais il a les marques d'Arceus. Cela est beaucoup trop risqué de le laisser en vie. Avec Crusaé qui a décidé de le manipuler, il est contre nous ... Ce qui n'est guère une bonne chose. »

« Et c'est pour cela que l'on doit le tuer ? Car il a été manipulé par Crusaé ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter plutôt de le ramener de son côté ? Surtout que ses pouvoirs sont trop dangereux pour être mis contre nous. »

« Non ... C'est un ordre de la déesse. Vous devez le tuer, lui, ainsi que tout ceux qui se mettront sur votre chemin. Nous attendons vos bilans dans les plus brefs délais. Plus le temps passera et plus il sera un danger pour les légendaires. Au revoir. » _répondit l'ombre devant l'entrée de la grotte alors que le silence revenait dans la grotte._

_... ... ... Un enfant de huit ans ? Un des plus grands dangers de ce monde ? Etait-ce une blague douteuse ? Car comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait être un danger ? Même avec les marques d'Arceus. Même avec un nom tel que celui-là ! Elle quitta finalement l'ombre de la grotte, ses deux yeux rubis se faisant voir. Elle prit finalement la parole :_

« Je vais me mettre tout de suite en quête de ce groupe. »

« Si nous nous séparons, visiter l'entièreté de ce monde ne devrait pas nous poser de soucis. »

« Nous nous retrouverons ici à chaque fin de mois pour signaler nos avancées. Lasty ? Tu fais attention à toi au cas où ? Tes pouvoirs sont quand même du genre à se déclencher sans même que tu le désires. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« Je suis née ainsi ... Peut-être est-ce cela qui fait ma légende, Rina ? » _répondit la femme aux yeux rubis en direction de celle qui lui avait parlé, une femme aux yeux dorés._

« Je ne sais pas ... Mais il faut avouer que c'est une légende des plus charmantes. Mais bon, chacune d'entre nous a sa propre légende, c'est pour cela que nous sommes des légendaires. A chaque mort d'une pokémon légendaire, une autre apparaîtra dans les années qui suivent ... Ainsi va la vie ... Tu n'es pas d'accord, Fulgé ? »

« Oh moi ... Tu sais ... Je m'amuse toujours à voir les réactions des humains et des pokémons lors de mon passage dans le ciel. Je trouve cela ... charmant et attendrissant. Séparons-nous ... et revoyons-nous d'ici la fin du mois. » _annonça la dernière aux yeux orangés._

_Et voilà ... Plusieurs mois étaient passés. L'automne avait débuté depuis quelques temps. Et elle ? Ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne faisait qu'observer du haut de l'immensité des arbres, un petit village qui ne payait pas de mine. Mais pourtant, c'était là que se trouvait sa cible._

_Elle n'avait pas tardé à la retrouver, ayant beaucoup de chance. Cela avait pris environ un mois et demi mais elle n'avait rien dit à ses deux sœurs. Mesure de précaution ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même mais elle avait évité d'en parler. Elle voulait d'abord étudier le jeune garçon avant de le tuer. Elle trouvait la réaction d'Arceus disproportionnée. Autant en faire pour un simple garçon ? Par contre, elle avait vite remarqué Crusaé et là encore, elle se demandait où est-ce que la jeune fille manipulait ce garçon. Par contre, elle ne savait pas qui était l'espion parmi les deux personnes à leurs côtés._

Elle penchait bien pour le Lockpin mais celui-ci ... n'était pas assez intelligent d'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Enfin, elle avait arrêté de l'observer quotidiennement lorsqu'il partait dans les ruelles avec une femme. Elle n'était pas faite pour regarder ça. De l'autre côté ... La Griknot était très mystérieuse ... Et elle perdait souvent sa trace pendant la nuit ... Car elle disparaissait à toute allure pour aller elle ne savait où.

« Ce n'est que ma supposition mais elle est l'espionne. »

_Et elle jouait très bien son rôle. Le jeune garçon était très proche de cette Griknot alors qu'il semblait délaisser Crusaé. Elle avait remarqué le collier autour du cou de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux pointes orange. Mais bon ... Tout était si mystérieux et si étrange. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce groupe soit celui qui causerait tant de problèmes._

« AHHHHHHHHH ! Elle est dans les alentours ! L'Artikodin est dans les environs ! »

_Hum ? Elle baissa la tête, étant perchée à une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur. Oui ... Les arbres pouvaient atteindre des sommets démentiels. Cela permettait aussi une vision des plus abouties. Elle descendit de son arbre, retombant avec grâce et magnificence._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ... »

_Elle fit un simple mouvement de la main, une violente tempête de glace venant s'abattre sur la forêt, comme si un blizzard des plus puissants était tombé sur la scène._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Elle veut nous échapper ! Bouclez le périmètre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« L'Ultime Elément est assez collant, il faut le reconnaître. » _souffla t-elle avec froideur avant de faire apparaître deux magnifiques ailes bleues dans son dos, décollant dans les airs en laissant une traînée de neige pour disparaître à l'horizon Elle passa en coup de vent au-dessus du village dans lequel se trouvait le petit groupe._

« Brrrrrrrrrrrr ! Mais mais mais ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il neige ? »

« Nous ne sommes qu'au milieu de l'automne, ce n'est pas normal. » _répondit Malixo après Personne, celui-ci grelottant légèrement de froid mais moins que Crusaé dans sa petite robe._

« Tu as froid, Crusaé ? C'est vrai qu'avec ta tenue ... »

« Ce n'est pas une neige normale, Personne. Ca ne tombe pas comme ça du ciel ... Regarde, il n'y a même pas un nuage. Il n'y a que quelques rares pokémons capables de faire ça ... Mais un seul en est capable dans les airs ... Artikodin. »

« C'est ... un légendaire ? » _demanda le jeune garçon, ayant retiré sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules, ne remarquant même pas le geste qu'il venait d'accomplir._

« C'est ça ... Et donc, si on a Artikodin à nos trousses, c'est de gros ennuis en perspective. Car il a deux alliés de poids qui sont Sulfura et Electhor. Malixo ? Je conseille de partir de ce village le plus rapidement possible, c'est une mesure de précaution hein ? »

« C'est une bonne idée. Je ne crois pas que Personne veuille affronter un autre légendaire maintenant. Allons-y tout de suite. »

_Le jeune garçon grelottait de froid à son tour, Crusaé rougissant légèrement en voyant sa veste sur elle. Metsubi et Personne se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, se caressant le dos mutuellement pour se réchauffer alors qu'ils quittaient tous le village, le doute s'immisçant dans leurs esprits. Depuis plus d'un an, ils n'avaient pas été attaqués et ils savaient tous que cette paix n'était que passagère ... Mais c'était une paix dans laquelle ils pouvaient vivre bien plus longtemps sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement._

« L'assassin ... de mon fils ... Je le sens ... Je sais qu'il est près ... Je sens qu'il est dans les environs ... Je le sais ... Je le sais ... Il est proche ... »

_Le regard froid, ses yeux noirs et dorés posés sur le cadavre d'un homme de l'Ultime Elément, l'homme s'éloignait peu à peu du carnage qu'il avait commis. Nul doute qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur lui au lieu de l'Artikodin mais le destin était bien cruel._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Poursuivis

**Second axe : La haine au coeur**

**Chapitre 7 : Poursuivis**

« Hum ... Visiblement, plus de peur que de mal non ? Cela fait une semaine depuis que tu nous as prévenus pour l'Artikodin mais on n'en as pas vu les ailes donc on peut considérer qu'on est en sécurité à l'heure actuelle ? »

« C'est le cas. Pour l'instant ... On ne sait rien d'autre donc il vaut mieux se méfier, dirai-je. » _répondit la jeune fille aux pointes châtaignes dans ses cheveux blancs._

« Bon ... Il faut que l'on aille se reposer. Personne, tu es resté bien muet depuis plus d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous trois au passage ? Ca m'étonne quand même mais bon ... C'est à peine si vous ouvrez la bouche pour parler. »

« ... ... ... C'est pas très grave. » _murmura le jeune garçon, se frottant les jambes d'un air gêné comme pour dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Crusaé le regarda pendant quelques secondes, prenant une profonde respiration avant de rougir._

« C'est juste que ... Voilà ... On sait au sujet de ce que tu fais ... Malixo. On est tous au courant que tu fais ce métier. » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

« Hein ? Bien entendu que vous êtes au courant, je m'en doute même. Je ne l'ai jamais caché mais pourquoi êtes-vous gênés maintenant ? Auparavant, cela ne semblait pas vous embêter non ? Alors pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui ... Oh non ... »

« Ah ... Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce-pas ? » _murmura la jeune fille._

« Bon sang de bonsoir ... Je vous l'avais dit pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Purée ... ... Je ... Rah ... Je n'ai aucune excuse ! »

« Ce fut avec cette femme aux cheveux bleus ... » _continua Crusaé, étant nommée porte-parole des trois enfants, Metsubi venant se coller contre Personne. Non, elle n'avait pas peur mais elle aussi semblait être un peu gênée ... si cela était possible d'être gênée pour elle._

« En plus, l'une de ces filles nymphomanes ... D'habitude, ce n'est même pas en public mais elle ... Comment est-ce que je peux m'exprimer ? M'excuser ? Ah ... Puréeeeeeee ! »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts cria de rage, non pas envers les enfants mais envers lui-même. Il se frotta avec énervement ses cheveux, cherchant à se calmer. BORDEL ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que des enfants devaient voir à l'âge de sept ans ! Bientôt huit non ?!_

« Essayez d'oublier ça. Vous êtes trop jeunes, ne gardez pas cette image. Il n'y avait rien d'affectif dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on exprime son amour. »

« Même si ... Je ne sais pas ... Non ... Même moi ... Je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça. »

_Elle disait clairement qu'elle était ignorante de ce genre de rapports, à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme. Il aurait bien sourit ou rigolé en apprenant cela mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour ça. Il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter._

« Comment vous faire oublier tout ça ? Il n'y a pas une méthode ? Une façon ? »

« Peut-être en nous disant pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

_La question avait été posée par Crusaé, celle-ci remarquant bien que Personne n'oserait pas la lui poser. Il était trop gêné pour cela. Malixo semblait surpris d'une telle demande, détournant le regard avant de murmurer avec lenteur :_

« Je fais ça pour oublier Lina, c'est tout. Il faut aussi nous faire vivre, l'argent ne tombe pas des arbres. Surtout depuis que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, Crusaé. »

« Et la véritable raison, c'est quoi ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois sur un ton qui rappelait fortement celui qu'elle utilisait avant la mort de Lina. Un ton assez impérial ..._

« C'est personnel, jeune fille, vous ne comprendriez pas tous les enjeux de la chose. »

« Soit ... Si c'est personnel, on n'a rien à dire. Par contre, après les images que l'on a eut ... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que lorsque tu pars faire ton ... travail, on soit vraiment à l'extrême opposé de la ville au cas où ... Et puis, je pense que Personne va éviter de vouloir te suivre. Ce n'est pas vrai, Personne ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Promis, juré craché ! » _répondit le jeune garçon en hochant la tête plusieurs fois de suite, comme pris de tremblements nerveux._

« Quand à Metsubi, et bien ... Elle n'ira jamais ailleurs sans Personne sauf chaque soir ... Elle va dans son coin et ne revient qu'après une bonne demi-heure. On ne sait même pas pourquoi. Elle ne veut rien dire à ce sujet. »

_Les yeux blancs de la Griknot devinrent aussitôt noirs en réponse à Crusaé, celle-ci faisant un petit sourire. Même si elle n'avait plus ces pouvoirs, elle ne perdait pas de son intelligence, attention ... Il valait mieux se méfier au cas où._

« Metsubi peut faire ce qu'elle veut ! C'est son problème ! Si elle a un souci, elle nous le dira hein ? Pas vrai Metsubi ? » _répondit le jeune garçon, la regardant avec un sourire._

_Les yeux de Metsubi redevinrent blancs alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers Personne, hochant la tête une fois avant de dire :_

« Je t'aime, Personne »

_Le jeune garçon la regarda, estomaqué avant de rougir violemment. Crusaé était de même tandis que Malixo avait finalement un sourire aux lèvres. La déclaration de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs décadents avait été si ... sincère ... si ... étonnante._

« Euh ... Et bien ... Euh ... Euh ... Moi aussi, je ... »

_Il n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'avait finalement embrassé en fermant ses deux yeux, le jeune garçon se retrouvant couché sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration alors qu'elle retirait ses lèvres après quelques secondes._

« Je t'aime, Personne. Je t'aime. »

_Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait ... presque des larmes dans ses yeux ? Elle quitta ses bras, allant dans la tente avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il se releva, tournant autour de lui pour comme pour savoir quoi faire. Metsubi allait très mal hein ?_

« Vas-y, Personne. Il n'y a que toi qui peux la calmer. Moi, je crois que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dont je dois m'occuper visiblement. »

_Il disait cela en désignant Crusaé. Est-ce qu'il devait aller lui parler ? Elle semblait choquée, la bouche grande ouverte, balbutiant quelque chose sans pouvoir réellement le formuler. De l'autre côté, il y avait aussi Metsubi. C'était Metsubi tout d'abord !_

_Il courut vers la tente, pénétrant à l'intérieur pour remarquer que la jeune fille s'était cache dans son sac de couchage. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle s'enroulait complètement dans son sac, le jeune garçon tentant de prendre la parole, cherchant ses mots :_

« Euh ... Tu sais ... Metsubi ... C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. Donc euh ... Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir moi ... Mais si tu veux pleurer, moi, je suis là. Tu étais là pour moi quand ... mon papa et ma maman sont morts ... Enfin, quand je l'ai su ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... Fait rien. Oublie tout. » _répondit-elle à mi-voix dans son sac de couchage._

_Elle lui demandait d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire ? C'était aussi choquant que ce qu'ils avaient vu avec Malixo et cette femme ! Ils ne pouvaient pas penser à autre chose ! Et là aussi, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ... Puis bon ..._

« Tu crois qu'un garçon comme moi peut aimer une fille pokémon ? »

_Hein ? Elle sortit brièvement sa tête du sac de couchage, remarquant que le jeune garçon était assis à côté d'elle, regardant l'entrée de la tente. Elle avait juste ses deux yeux blancs dirigés vers lui alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Car bon ... Moi, maintenant, je vis beaucoup avec vous trois ... Et même si Lina est morte, je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparé ... Alors moi, je me dis que ça ne me gêne pas d'aimer une fille pokémon. Malixo aime bien les filles humaines aussi non ? Alors pourquoi ça ne serait pas l'inverse ? Un garçon humain qui aime les filles pokémons ! »

« ... ... Tu m'aimes aussi ? » _murmura t-elle avec lenteur._

« Ben ... Euh ... Au moins, toi, je sais que tu me feras pas de mal et de coup dans le dos comme avec Crusaé ! Donc, moi, je t'aime aussi ! » _répondit-il dans un grand sourire, tournant son visage vers elle._

_Elle se cacha aussitôt dans le sac de couchage. Non ... Elle n'était pas intelligente, pas du tout. Elle n'était pas du tout intelligente et elle le savait bien. Mais elle savait aussi que ce qu'il venait de dire venait d'empêcher le jeune garçon et elle de s'aimer. Ne pas lui faire de mal et un coup dans le dos ? Ce n'était pas possible en fin de compte. Tout cela n'avait jamais été le fruit du hasard de toute façon ... Jamais le fruit du hasard ..._

« Et bien ... On dirait que cela t'a fait un choc ... »

« C'est mon Elu ... C'est mon Elu ... Il ne doit pas en aimer une autre ... Il ne doit pas se faire embrasser par une autre ... Il n'est qu'à moi ... »

« On dirait que l'ancienne Crusaé est de retour. » _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Crusaé reprenait :_

« Mais c'est mon Elu ! Il n'est qu'à moi à la base ! Même si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je devrais être le centre de ses pensées ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça soit une autre qui l'aime ? Une autre qu'IL aime ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

« L'amour est impossible à déchiffrer. On peut toujours essayer, on est sûrs de se tromper ... Même pour une fille aux pouvoirs immenses comme toi. Tu peux tenter de manipuler une personne pour qu'elle t'aime mais ça ne sera jamais de l'amour ... »

« Mais pourquoi elle ? Et pas moi ? Moi, je suis gentille ... Je suis agréable ... Je suis propre ... Je suis belle ... Et elle ... Elle vient l'embrasser comme ça ! Et puis moi ... Je ne lui cache rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle part chaque soir ? Je suis sûre qu'elle veut lui faire du mal ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va le faire souffrir ! »

« Ca ne serait pas de la jalousie, Crusaé ? »

« Je ne suis pas ... jalouse ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serai jalouse ? »

« Hum ... Pour la même raison que Metsubi ? » _répondit le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'écroulait à genoux, comme abasourdie par ses propres réflexions._

_Pour ça ? Elle en était capable ? Elle était Arceus ... Elle était une divinité non ? Avoir des sentiments ... Ce n'était pas possible pour une divinité ... n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle devait tuer Arceus ... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir tout cela ?_

_... ... ... ... ... ... Elle ne savait pas ... Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ... Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ... Et là ... Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la tente, elle avait posé une main sur son cœur, sentant ce dernier se déchirer, se faire lacérer par des coups de couteaux._

... ... ... Elle y était habituée pourtant ... Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensembles ... Personne et Metsubi mais ce soir ... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ... Elle n'arrivait pas à connaître la raison ... Mais ce soir ... Le fait que Metsubi ait embrassé Personne ... Le fait qu'elle ait dit qu'elle l'aimait ... Le fait que Malixo lui dise ça à elle ... Qu'elle pensait la même chose de Personne ... Elle ... Elle ... Elle se retint de pleurer, de pousser des sanglots.

_Elle était une divinité, il était hors de question pour elle de pleurer. Elle était souveraine de ce monde, elle avait des pouvoirs cosmiques, des pouvoirs défiant toute imagination même si elle ne pouvait plus les utiliser. Elle était droite et fière ... Elle était ... Elle se réfugia dans son sac de couchage, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'aucun bruit n'en sorte. Elle était amoureuse d'un humain. C'était impossible ... Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais c'était la vérité. Son Elu l'était différemment maintenant._

« ... Proches ... Ils sont proches ... Très proches ... »

« Que fais-tu là, Rokan ? Ce n'est pas ton domaine normalement. »

_Les yeux dorés et noirs se dirigèrent vers le ciel, une femme aux yeux rubis étant assise sur une branche, le regard froid posé sur l'homme._

« Les assassins de mon fils sont dans les environs. Je le sens ... Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'immiscer dans mes recherches sinon ... »

« Sinon quoi ? Les ordres de la déesse sont formels : nous ne devons pas les tuer. »

« Cette gamine peut crever ! Je me fiche de la déesse ! Je veux venger la mort de mon fils ! Empêches moi-en et je ... »

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas ... Mais tu te trompes de voie, je suis chargée de les surveiller. »

« Si tu es chargée de les surveiller, alors ils ne sont pas loin. Où sont-ils ?! »

_Sans même lui répondre, elle posa son regard vers le nord lointain, faisant apparaître ses ailes de glace avant de s'envoler. LA ! Ils étaient partis par là-bas ! Il allait les tuer pendant qu'ils dormaient ! C'était comme ça qu'il allait régler cette histoire !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Orphelins

**Chapitre 8 : Orphelins**

« ... ... ... Crusaé ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle venait de se lever, se frottant les yeux. Elle était encore à moitié endormie mais elle murmura :_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Personne ? Un souci ? Pour le petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ... mais ... Je ... Attends un peu ... »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Malixo et Metsubi dormaient encore bien que le jeune garçon semblait bien réveillé. Elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait juste qu'au moment où il passa un doigt sous son œil droit, extirpant une larme. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il remonta son t-shirt, essuyant la morve qui s'était écoulée du nez de la jeune fille. Il souffla avec lenteur comme pour ne pas être entendu :_

« Tu as pleuré pendant la nuit ? Tu as les yeux tout rouges et puis ... T'avais le nez tout sale. »

« ... ... Ca ne te concerne pas ! Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi ?! » _dit-elle en rougissant, le repoussant légèrement de ses deux mains pour lui dire de s'en aller._

« D'accord, d'accord ! C'est bon ! Je ne voulais pas t'embêter moi ! C'est juste qu'hier, sans toi ... Je n'aurai pas réussi à poser des questions à Malixo mais toi tu l'as fait. Je me suis senti soulagé et je voulais te remercier en voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. »

« Tout va pour le meilleur des mondes non ? T'as une chouette petite amie. Elle est super jolie, elle est très forte, elle ne parle pas souvent, elle t'apprécie énormément et tu l'aimes. »

_Gloups ! Pris au piège ! Il vint rougir à son tour, bafouillant quelques mots avant de s'asseoir à côté de Crusaé, regardant le plafond de toile tout en disant :_

« Moi ... Je sais pas ce que c'est vraiment d'aimer hein ? »

« Hum ... Et tu dis à une fille que tu l'aimes sans savoir ce que c'est ? T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? » _dit-elle avec un peu d'énervement._

« Mais moi, je sais pas ce que c'est ! Si c'est ce que Malixo et la belle femme ont fait, je n'aime pas Metsubi comme ça moi ! »

« Et alors, tu l'aimes comment ? » _demanda t-elle avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, tapotant légèrement sa robe blanche._

« ... ... ... Ben je sais pas ... Mais je l'aime, je crois. Moi, quand elle m'a fait ... un bisou, j'ai bien aimé ! C'était chaud puis doux ! Mais après, elle est partie pleurer sans comprendre. Est-ce que c'est comme ça avec toutes les filles quand ils se font des bisous ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, j'ai jamais été embrassée. » _répondit la jeune fille en détournant le regard. Elle était trop différente de Personne de toute façon. Elle avait une intelligence beaucoup trop grande, des connaissances divines, elle ... Elle n'était pas faite pour lui._

« ... ... Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? »

_... ... Ne pas crier de surprise. Le jeune garçon était à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses yeux rubis posés sur les siens. AH ! Ils étaient magnifiques ces deux yeux ! Elle devait garder son calme ... ne rien dire ... Il reculerait bien son visage après non ?_

« Alors ? Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? »

_Et voilà qu'il se rapprochait encore plus d'elle. Ca n'allait pas ... Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Elle devait le ... le repousser ! Et il allait ... AH ! Elle le poussa avec violence mais le jeune garçon la tira en même temps, la faisant tomber sur lui-même._

« Hein ? Mais mais mais ... «

« T'es vraiment légère, Crusaé. Mais quand même ... Euh ... Je vois ta culotte. » _balbutia t-il avec lenteur en rougissant, la robe de la jeune fille s'étant beaucoup trop levée dans l'incident alors qu'elle était à quatre pattes sur lui._

« On s'en fiche de ma culotte ... On s'en fiche vraiment complètement ! Les autres dorment ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ? Depuis la mort de Lina, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en vouloir et ... »

« J'ai déjà répondu à ça, Crusaé ... C'est à cause d'hier ... »

« Et la vraie raison ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir la jeune fille ... Surtout qu'avec sa robe blanche et cette position ..._

« ... ... C'est la vraie raison. » _marmonna t-il finalement._

« Et si je disais que je t'aimais et que je t'embrasse, comment est-ce que tu réagirais ? »

« Ah non ! Je ne veux pas de bisou de ta part ! Je suis en colère contre toi ! Et puis, je ne t'aime pas comme Metsubi ! »

_La claque vola contre sa joue, laissant une marque rouge sur son visage sans même qu'il ne puisse voir d'où elle venait. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas démérité ! Non mais ... C'était quoi cette négation aussi violente ?! Elle se releva de lui, s'écriant :_

« NON MAIS ! Dis tout de suite que je suis moche ! Vas-y ! Dis-le ! Dis que je suis moche et laide ! Dis-le et je te frappe ! »

« Tu ... Tu ... Tu n'es pas ... laide. »

« Dis-le que je ne suis pas belle aussi hein ?! Et si tu veux que je sois en colère contre toi, tu viens d'y arriver imbécile ! »

_Metsubi comme Malixo poussaient un petit gémissement dans leurs sacs de couchage, les deux personnes ayant entendu clairement Crusaé énervée et Personne avoir la voix qui tremblait. Ils étaient revenus en arrière d'une année ? Avant la mort de Lina ? Même si la jeune fille n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, sa colère était bien réelle et elle quitta la tente avec fureur, lui hurlant qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler._

_Et elle tint parole ! Elle ne lui décrocha pas un mot de toute la matinée, ni de l'après-midi, ni de la soirée ! En fait, elle ne s'adressait plus jamais à lui directement, demandant à Malixo de prévenir Personne de telle ou telle chose._

Le jeune homme ? Lui était amusé par la situation, il le reconnaissait parfaitement. En fait, il avait clairement du côté de la jeune fille car il avait l'impression que tout était redevenu à la normale ... Enfin non ... Maintenant, Crusaé ne se montrait pas tyrannique mais Personne non plus. Le jeune garçon tentait bien que mal de faire que Crusaé lui parle mais c'était impossible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ?!

« Allez ... Crusaé ... S'il te plaît ! Fais pas l'enfant ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, Personne. J'étais à moitié endormi mais ce que tu as fait l'a clairement mise en colère. Alors, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! Rien du tout ! »

_Il disait cela mais il avait une bonne idée de ... AH ! Metsubi venait lui prendre son bras, l'enlaçant périodiquement. Pendant une quinzaine de secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, Crusaé rougissant avant de détourner le regard. Ca ne la concernait pas du tout ! NON ET NON ! Ca ne servait à rien ! Elle n'était pas du tout comme ça ! NON !_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs restait imperméable aux tentatives de Personne pour lui adresser la parole mais ... Elle était un peu enjouée à l'intérieur d'elle. Maintenant, le jeune garçon ne faisait plus de méchancetés envers elle. Peut-être qu'elle devait continuer comme ça hein ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée._

_Pourtant, l'idée ne dura pas au moment où le jeune garçon fut poussé par Metsubi, celle-ci venant de lui sauver la vie sous la forme d'une lame d'eau qui s'était abattue à l'endroit où Personne se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant._

« Tsss ! Il aurait mieux valut mourir maintenant plutôt que de vouloir vivre à tout prix. »

_La voix avait été dite sur un ton irrité alors que les yeux de Metsubi devinrent complètement noirs, la jeune fille se mettant devant Personne._

« La Griknot ... Toi ... Est-ce que toi qui a tué mon fils ? »

_Le problème est qu'il était impossible de savoir d'où provenait la voix, celle-ci semblant être de partout bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas qui était là._

« Tu es un légendaire ?! Tu parles de ton fils ! Tu es donc le père de Solor ?! » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs d'un air sérieux et froid._

« Vous connaissez son nom ... Vous vous rappelez sûrement que vous l'avez tué hein ? Je vais le venger ... Je vais m'occuper de vous ... Je vais tous vous tuer ... mais cela attendra. Qui a porté le coup de grâce à mon fils ? Qui est le responsable direct de sa mort ? »

« C'est moi ! » _s'écria subitement le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs._

_Hein ? Crusaé, Metsubi et Malixo se tournèrent vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire que de l'ouvrir ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'il fallait ... Ah ... NON MAIS NON ! Quel idiot ! Vraiment ..._

Des arbres furent déracinés devant eux, tombant tout autour d'un seul et unique homme. Une veste bleue sur le corps, un haut bleu ciel dessous, il semblait avoir un pendentif ovale de couleur rubis autour du cou comme un médaillon. Son jean était de même couleur bien qu'il émanait d'une certaine magnificence. Son visage était tiraillé par la haine et malgré le fait qu'il avait deux yeux dorés vraiment beaux, il semblait rageur. Ses cheveux bleus lui allaient jusqu'au bas du visage, laissant une ouverture sur ce dernier pour ne pas le cacher. Il avait aussi une queue-de-cheval qui se coupait à mi-chemin, une perle bleue se trouvant au bout de chaque morceau ainsi crée.

« C'est toi ? Un simple humain ? Non ... Arceus l'avait dit ... »

« J'ai ses marques ... Et j'ai tué ton fils avec ces dernières. Que veux-tu ? »

« Je pensais l'avoir dit clairement ... Je vais te tuer ... petit gamin ! » _s'écria l'homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, une fissure apparaissant derrière lui, laissant apparaître un geyser. Metsubi s'apprêtait à venir aider Personne en même temps que Malixo mais le jeune garçon fit un hochement de tête négatif, disant dans un sourire :_

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés ... Alors ... Laissez-moi me battre tout seul et si je suis vraiment en danger, vous pourrez venir m'aider. »

« C'est un raisonnement complètement stupide et aberrant, PERSONNE ! » _hurla Crusaé avec colère alors qu'il rigolait :_

« Tu m'as reparlé, Crusaé ! Tu m'as reparlé ! »

_Bien sûr qu'elle lui reparlait ! Il était en danger et lui ... Lui ... Quel imbécile !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Colère aveugle

**Chapitre 9 : Colère aveugle**

« Disparais de ma vue et meurs. »

_Il n'avait même pas attendu que le jeune garçon se retourne pour créer un fouet aqueux, l'enroulant autour de son cou avant de le soulever au-dessus du sol. Cela avait été si simple ... si facile ... Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait ... Ce n'était pas une mort nette qu'il désirait ! Il repoussa le jeune garçon, l'envoyant avec violence au sol avant de faire disparaître son fouet aqueux, reprenant la parole :_

« Alors ... C'est ça le Rédempteur ? C'est lui qui a tué mon fils ? C'est lui qui est capable de causer du tord à cette gamine ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que... »

_Il s'arrêta, frappant le sol avant qu'une fissure ne se forme dans son dos, un geyser sortant de celle-ci, aspergeant le corps de Metsubi qui décolla dans les airs pour atterrir au loin, Personne criant de toutes ses forces :_

« NE VENEZ PAS M'AIDER ! NE LEUR FAIT PAS DE MAL ! »

« Ils disparaîtront avec toi ... Mais le premier à mourir est ta personne. Visiblement, tu as encore la force de pouvoir parler, je vais donc te briser les cordes vocales mais cela serait trop doux ... Tu dois souffrir ... encore souffrir ... »

_Voilà qu'il ouvrait la bouche, plusieurs petites bulles d'eau en sortant avant de venir parcourir le ciel tout autour du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'était relevé avec un peu de difficultés, Crusaé tentant de venir l'aider mais Malixo l'en empêcha._

« PERSONNE ! Retire-moi ce collier ! Allez ! Tu vois très bien que tu ne vas pas y arriver ! Il n'est pas comme Solor ! Il est bien plus fort ! »

« Bien plus fort ? C'est pas un problème ! Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Je ne sais pas comment te retirer le collier ! Je savais comment te le mettre mais pas comment te le retirer ! » _répondit le jeune garçon avec entrain bien qu'il espérait que Metsubi se relèverait. Pfiou ... Heureusement, c'était le cas. Un petit pic de glace se planta dans son bras droit, le transperçant complètement avant de se retirer._

_Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, s'écroulant à genoux avant de remarquer qu'il avait un trou au beau milieu de son bras ... Et que ... Et que du sang s'en écoulait. Il arrivait encore à le bouger donc ça allait ... Ce n'était qu'un trou ... Juste une aiguille bien plus grosse que d'habitude qui l'avait transpercé. C'était tout ..._

_Il serrait les dents, évitant de pleurer alors qu'il ne criait plus. Mais il était enragé envers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, l'homme était tout autant haineux envers lui. Il avait tué son fils, il le savait parfaitement. Mais il n'avait fait que se défendre ! _

« Je pensais avoir affaire qu'à un petit gamin de pacotille mais ce n'est pas le cas hein ? Il fallait s'en douter ... On ne dirait pas en te regardant mais tu as l'air de vouloir jouer les grands garçons hein ? Mais ça ne changera rien ! Je vais te tuer comme je le ferai avec toutes ces personnes autour ! Qu'importe si cette gamine ne doit pas mourir normalement ! Je me contrefiche de ce que pensent les autres légendaires ! DISPARAIS ! »

_Il était temps d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Lina ... Elle ... Elle ne devait pas être morte pour de rien. L'homme s'était avancé vers lui avant de courir, une sphère apparaissant au bout de sa main droite. La sphère semblait provoquer plusieurs ondes aqueuses qui furent projetées vers le jeune garçon, celui-ci émettant un petit sourire._

_Ses marques aux deux mains vinrent briller, signe qu'il venait de les utiliser. Il fit un pas sur le côté, s'apprêtant à disparaître à toute vitesse comme l'aurait fait Lina. Pourtant, dès qu'il posa un pied pour courir et éviter les ondes aqueuses, il s'écroula au sol comme le ferait un débutant, les ondes aqueuses venant le frapper de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre un arbre._

« Mais ... pourquoi ... est-ce que ... »

« Les pouvoirs des pokémons basiques ne sont pas éternels ... Après plus d'un an, il est normal que les pouvoirs issus de Lina ne soient plus en toi. »

« Mais mais mais ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant ?! » _répondit-il avec un peu de colère et surtout légèrement apeuré._

« Car j'ai complètement oublié depuis le temps ! Je ... Je ne me rappelais plus de ça ! Je ne pensais pas que nous allions affronter d'autres légendaires ! »

« Pourtant, je suis ton ELU ! C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ! Alors tu devais savoir qu'ils viendraient un jour ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?! »

« ... Car je pensais qu'on n'aurait plus de problèmes maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'une humaine ... Je ne suis plus dangereuse envers Arceus ... Elle ne devrait même plus nous attaquer puisque je ne peux plus rien lui faire. »

« Imbécile ... Tu crois que les légendaires ne sont là que pour toi ? Arceus a crée une arme à double tranchant ! Si je ne tuais pas ce garçon de toute façon, des problèmes arriveraient dans le futur... Mais tu vois ... Ce n'est pas pour Arceus que je vais le tuer ... Mais pour SOLOR ! MON FILS ! » _hurla avec véhémence l'homme à la queue-de-cheval bleue, créant plusieurs pics de glace dans le sol, ces dernières fonçant vers le jeune garçon qui ne s'était pas encore relevé. Metsubi allait réagir, ses yeux complètement noirs mais Personne cria :_

« NE FAIT RIEN DU TOUT, METSUBI ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TON AIDE ! »

« Tu préfères mourir que de vouloir de l'aide ?! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide ... Je vais me débrouiller ... seul ... »

_Pourtant, il ne se relevait pas bien que ses deux marques continuaient de briller. AH ! Il allait se faire transpercer complètement, c'était tout ce qu'il allait recevoir ! Cela allait causer sa ..._

_Qu'est-ce ... Des pics de glace ... Même si ils n'étaient pas imposants que les siens ... Ils venaient contrer ceux qu'il avait envoyés en direction de Personne. Des pics sortaient du sol autour de Personne comme pour le défendre alors qu'il se relevait._

« Ah ... Ah ... Heureusement que ... J'ai pensé à lui au dernier moment ... »

« La forme de cette attaque ... Même les autres légendaires ne sont pas capables de les reproduire ... Cette façon d'attaquer ... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'utiliser... Mais aussi ... Non ... Tu as osé ... Ne me dit pas que tu as osé ?! »

« Ah ... Ah ... C'était ça ou alors je me faisais tuer et moi, j'ai pas envie de mourir ! Car sinon, Crusaé serait toute seule et à cause de moi, elle ne plus se défendre ! »

_La jeune fille vint rougir violemment en entendant son nom. Elle ... Non il ... Il pensait que c'était de sa faute ? Il disait bien que c'était de sa faute si elle avait ce collier. Au départ, elle pensait pareil mais là ... Au fur et à mesure, elle avait appris qu'elle était responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé ... Alors, ce collier, elle le méritait parfaitement._

« ... ... Tu oses m'attaquer avec les pouvoirs de mon fils ... FINIT DE JOUER ! JE NE VAIS PAS HESITER A T'ECARTELER MAINTENANT ! »

_Il avait suffit à Personne d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Solor pour que Rokan perde le contrôle de lui-même. Maintenant, c'était plusieurs lames aqueuses qui fonçaient à travers le sol en direction du jeune garçon._

_Comme pour répondre à Rokan, Personne projeta plusieurs lames aqueuses en la direction de Rokan, celles-ci se rencontrant avant de se détruire entre elles. Ou presque ... Car l'une d'entre elles était encore présente, fonçant vers Personne qui fit un saut sur le côté. _

_Il reprenait son souffle, cherchant à respirer bien qu'il avait du mal. Metsubi était prise de tremblements, se demandant quoi faire. Elle devait l'aider ... Elle devait l'aider mais Personne ne voulait pas ... Pourquoi ?!_

« Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! DISPARAIS DANS LES ABYSSES ! »

_Voilà que le sol s'ouvrait derrière Rokan, faisant apparaître une vague d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Et ... Et zut ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir riposter avec les pouvoirs de Solor qui étaient bien moins forts que celui de l'homme aux yeux dorés._

« PERSONNE ! ENFUIS-TOI ! Je vais m'occuper de ... »

« Malixo ! S'il te plaît ! Il ne vous hait pas ! Il n'a que moi dans sa tête ! Il est comme moi ! Il a perdu toute sa famille ! C'est ... C'est normal qu'il me hait ! C'est moi qui doit le combattre et personne d'autre ! Laissez-le ! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, bon sang ?! Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts serrait les poings. Il était hors de question que Personne meure à cause de ça ! Il en était hors de question ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ..._

Il devait penser à quelque chose ... Quand l'eau était très froide ... Elle gelait ! C'était comme une glace ! AH ! Il devait faire ça ! Mais comment ... Il ouvrit la bouche, se concentrant de toutes ses forces, de grosses gouttes de sueur s'écoulant de son front alors qu'une sphère apparaissait. C'était les pouvoirs de Solor ... Solor avait ces pouvoirs ! Alors il devait en être sûrement capable ! La vague vint s'abattre sur le jeune garçon avant de s'immobiliser subitement, complètement gelée ... 

« Comment ... Comment est-ce qu'un gamin ... comme toi ... peut geler ... Même Solor ... Même les pouvoirs de Solor ne peuvent pas faire ça ! »

_Il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin avait réussi cet exploit ! Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait le tuer ... Et après, le reste, il s'en fichait royalement, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils partent d'ici car ils seraient les prochains. Il n'aurait aucun répit tant que le meurtrier de son fils ne l'ait rejoint !_

« C'est la seule chose dont je me mêlerai. »

_Elle avait dit cela, perchée et assise sur un arbre alors que ses deux yeux rubis étaient posés sur le jeune garçon. Les paroles de ce dernier s'étaient installés dans sa mémoire. Comment est-ce qu'un jeune garçon de son âge était-il capable de prendre autant de responsabilités sur lui ? La responsabilité d'un mort ?_

« Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire ... Ce n'est pas normal ... Si ce garçon est trop dangereux pour la déesse, je me dois de le tuer ... »

_Mais elle restait suspicieuse par rapport à cette histoire. Là, elle ne faisait qu'attendre. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce combat bien que c'était déjà fait. Personne n'aurait jamais réussi à geler une aussi grosse vague. Néanmoins, personne n'avait remarqué son aide. C'était le plus important à ses yeux._

« Je verrais si la vengeance de cet homme surpasse le poids de tes actes ... Personne. »


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le tuer à tout prix

**Chapitre 10 : Le tuer à tout prix**

« Ca ne fait rien ... Tu as eut de la chance mais celle-ci ne continuera pas toujours à être de tes côtés ! Essaye donc voir d'éviter ça ! »

_Rokan balança sa main en avant, un souffle glacé venant frapper le jeune garçon, entaillant légèrement tout son corps. Des éclats de glace aussi pointus que des lames étaient responsables de son état, Personne gémissant de douleur. Pourtant, ses yeux rubis exprimaient toujours une lueur de défi alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Ca sert à rien ! Moi, je dois pas mourir contrairement à toi ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Comme je ne veux pas tuer les autres légendaires ! Laissez-nous tranquilles, Crusaé, Metsubi, Malixo et moi ! On veut vous rien de mal ! »

« Tu ne me veux rien de mal ? C'est ça ? C'EST CA QUE TU DIS ?! IL FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT DE TUER MON FILS ! »

_Il avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, des ondes sonores sonnant complètement le jeune garçon qui se tint les oreilles en gémissant de douleur. Il s'écroula à genoux, les oreilles posées sur ses deux mains. Ca faisait très mal au crâne ça ! Vraiment très mal même ! Il avait affreusement mal aux oreilles à cause de tout ça !_

« Adieu ... Vas EN ENFER ! » _s'écria Rokan alors qu'il s'était rapproché à toute allure de Personne, une sorte de liquide violet recouvrant tout son corps._

« PERSONNE ! ATTENTION ! C'est de l'acide ! »  
_  
Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas retirer son collier ?! HHHNNNNN ! Elle se roulait sur le sol, tenant son collier de toutes les couleurs à deux mains. ALLEZ ! Que ce collier la quitte ! QU'ELLE LUI LAISSE AVOIR SES POUVOIRS !_

« Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas le retirer ?! Je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour moi ! »

_Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ça ! Elle voulait sauver le jeune garçon ! Elle se releva rapidement, se mettant à courir vers Personne avant de s'arrêter aussitôt. Il ... Il ... Tout le liquide violet avait recouvert le jeune garçon, les larmes montant aux yeux de Crusaé._

« PERSONNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! T'avais dit que t'étais mon élu ! IMBECILE ! »

« Mais je suis pas mort ! Arrête de pleurer, Crusaé ! » _répondit le liquide violet alors que le jeune garçon s'en extirpait, donnant un coup de pied à Rokan pour le repousser._ « Pars de là, toi ! On ne doit pas faire pleurer les filles ! C'est Malixo qui me l'a dit ! »

« Tsss ... Tu n'as même pas remarqué les brûlures sur tes bras et tes jambes ? Tu crois vraiment que ton armure pouvait te protéger de la mienne ?! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il observa ses bras et des jambes, remarquant que les vêtements étaient calcinés en plusieurs endroits, laissant paraître de vilaines marques calcinées. Il ... Il ... Il n'avait même pas ressenti la douleur ! Mais il savait que tout ça faisait extrêmement mal ! Il tourna son visage vers Crusaé, celle-ci avait frotté ses yeux, l'observant avec un air de défi._

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire aussi peur ! »

« Je n'oserai pas car sinon, je sais que quand tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs, ça risque de très mal se finir pour moi alors ... Je ne préfère pas y penser ! »

« Alors maintenant, je t'ordonne de lui éclater la tête à cet imbécile ! Il ne veut pas te laisse tranquille ! Si quelqu'un t'attaque, tu te dois de le combattre voir de le tuer ! PERSONNE ! TU COMPRENDS CA ?! TUES-LE AVEC TES LIGNES ! Solor a fait pareil et il en est mort ! Tu ne veux pas que Metsubi ne meure hein ?! »

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS MOURRIEZ ! »

« Alors fais-lui mal ! Montre-lui que tu n'es pas qu'un enfant ! »

_C'était quoi ce changement de caractère ? Enfin non ... Il avait toujours voulut lui tenir tête ... Mais là, c'était maintenant différent. Il semblait être remonté à bloc. AH ! D'après ce qu'il avait remarqué, il imitait chacune de ses attaques hein ? Alors il suffisait d'utiliser une attaque qu'il ne pourrait pas imiter !_

_Les deux perles au bout de ses cheveux bleus commencèrent à briller légèrement puis de plus en plus fortement jusqu'au point d'émettre une forte lumière. Le jeune garçon poussa un cri de surprise, mettant sa main devant les yeux bien que cela était déjà trop tard._

« Et voilà comment j'en termine avec l'assassin de mon fils. »

_Il ... Il entendait un drôle de bruit ... Quelque chose fonçait vers lui ... Mais ce n'était pas le bruit des pas de l'homme. C'était autre chose ... Il connaissait déjà ce bruit ! Il l'avait entendu il y a quelques minutes ... C'était ... C'était ... AH ! Il fit un saut sur le côté, un pic de glace venant érafler profondément sa hanche alors que Rokan grognait :_

« Sale petit cafard ... Tu as la vie dure hein ? Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à l'éviter ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai peut-être des super-pouvoirs ! » _répondit le jeune garçon avec affront alors que Rokan serrait les dents. Il se permettait encore de lui répliquer hein ?!_

_Il n'allait pas le faire très longtemps. Il allait le ... Une ombre passa derrière lui, ayant sauté dans les airs alors qu'il tournait son visage trop tard. Les yeux noirs de Metsubi étaient posés sur lui, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle crachait de puissantes flammes violettes en sa direction. Les flammes vinrent recouvrir le corps de Rokan, celui-ci faisant plusieurs sauts en arrière pour se mettre à distance du combat alors que Personne criait :_

« METSUBI ! C'est mon combat ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Il va t'attaquer maintenant ! Si je meurs, vous n'auriez pas été attaqués ! Tu ferais mieux de partir ! »

« Non. » _répondit-elle tout simplement alors que l'homme retirait sa tenue, laissant apparaître quelques brûlures sur son corps._

« Bande de petits salopards ... Tu n'as même pas une once de fierté ou d'honneur ... M'attaquer seul hein ? J'aurai dû m'en douter que tu n'étais qu'un ... »

« J'AI JAMAIS VOULUT CA, MOI ! METSUBI ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?! Je ne voulais pas que tu combattes ! Maintenant, repars en arrière ou alors je ne t'aime plus ! »

_Elle s'était déjà apprêtée à lui désobéir mais s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle tourna son visage avec lenteur, ses yeux redevenant blancs alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Crusaé savourait presque une victoire personnelle là-dessus mais elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Elle s'écria :_

« PERSONNE ! ON NE DIT PAS DES CHOSES COMME CA ! IDIOT ! »

« ... ... ... ... Renier en plus les personnes qui lui sont chères ... Tu es tombé plus bas que tout. Je ne voulais pas détruire ce décor ... Mais c'est la seule chose que tu mérites ... »

_Les nuages noirs étaient apparus dans le ciel, un vent des plus puissants se levant alors qu'une pluie torrentielle commençait à s'abattre sur le terrain. La pluie ... Il allait l'utiliser ... contre lui ? Il voyait déjà l'eau qui se réunissait tout autour du bras droit de l'homme. Une lance ... Une lance gigantesque ... ou alors, c'était une foreuse ... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'eau tourbillonnait sur elle-même en même temps qu'elle prenait forme autour du bras._

_Il devait l'imiter ... Il devait faire ça ... Metsubi n'avait pas bougé de sa position, la tête baissée, ses couettes noires se déformant à cause de la pluie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour bouger ?! Le jeune garçon tenta d'imaginer la même chose que Rokan, de l'eau tentant de former une lance autour de son bras droit. Il avait mal ... Et ce n'était pas aussi simple que lui ... Pas du tout même ..._

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'imiter ? Ce n'est pas possible ... Tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

« METSUBI ! POUSSE-TOI ! TU ES SUR LE CHEMIN ! »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, ma lance sera assez grande pour vous transpercer tous les deux ! »

_Il s'était mis à courir, le jeune garçon remarquant que quelque chose clochait avec Metsubi. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé ! C'était quoi son problème ?! ET ZUT ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Il commença à accélérer le rythme, sa lance difforme au bout de sa main droite, il devait protéger Metsubi ! Il devait la protéger ! Malixo était avec Crusaé, il n'avait rien à craindre pour elle ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

_Un éclair zébra le ciel, s'abattant au loin pour éclairer la scène. Metsubi avait ouvert en grand ses deux yeux blancs, ayant été poussée sur le côté. A son emplacement se trouvait le jeune garçon, une lance plantée au beau milieu de son ventre, traversant en intégralité celui-ci pour ressortir de l'autre côté.  
_

« Petit ... Salopard ... Comment ... est-ce que tu ... es capable ... de faire ça ... »

« Moi ... J'ai encore des choses à défendre ... Si votre fils n'avait pas ... voulu nous attaquer ... Il ne serait pas mort ... C'est pareil pour vous. »

« Moi ? Mourir ? Tu te moques de hein ? Je ne suis pas mort avec une telle attaque ! » s'écria _t-il en crachant du sang. La lance, bien que déformée, de Personne s'était logée dans son torse, pénétrant à moitié dans celui-ci. Rokan recula, extirpant l'arme alors qu'il faisait déjà apparaître une seconde lance dans sa main droite._

« Je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Non ... Je crois que tu en as assez fait ... Avec cette pluie, tu es une cible parfaite. » _murmura une voix masculine qu'il reconnut comme celle du Lockpin. Celui-ci avait fait apparaître des éclairs au bout de ses deux mains, reprenant la parole :_ « Je crois que le combat est terminé ... Je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer. J'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires alors tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu ne veux pas que je te tues. »

« Toi ? Me tuer ? Quelle blague ! Tss ... »

_Pourtant, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était des plus sérieux. AH ! Rien à faire ! Il fit encore plus bas en arrière, sa blessure disparaissant très lentement mais semblant se soigner quand même au fur et à mesure._

« De toute façon ... Il est sur le point de mourir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ... Si j'apprends qu'il est encore vivant ... Je reviendrai le tuer ... »

_Il disparut à travers les bois, les nuages ne s'arrêtant néanmoins pas de faire pleuvoir. Metsubi s'approcha de Personne, le regardant longuement de ses yeux blancs avant de passer à côté de lui. Malgré la lance dans son ventre, elle n'allait pas ... l'aider ? Elle ouvrit la bouche subitement, crachant des flammes alors que la lance d'eau s'évaporait, laissant place au trou dans le ventre du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, une main posée sur son ventre. Il respirait bruyamment, Crusaé courant vers lui en même temps que Malixo. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts l'avait soulevé, Personne faisant un petit sourire :_

« J'étais comment ... Malixo ? »

« Un parfait idiot ! Tu balances n'importe quoi, tu te bats n'importe comment et tu te prends pour je ne sais qui ! » _s'écria Crusaé avec colère bien que ses deux mains tremblaient, celles-ci venant serrer la main droite du jeune garçon._

_Metsubi ne disait rien du tout, le regard toujours baissé. Elle avait sauvé le jeune garçon ... du moins lui avait retiré sa lance ... mais les paroles qu'il avait dites ... Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne les pensait pas. Mais ... Hum ? Elle leva son regard vers la cime des arbres, ses deux yeux blancs devenant noirs. Un oiseau s'envola de celle-ci, disparaissant dans l'horizon._

« ... ... ... Tout cela est trop suspect. Rokan n'a même pas réussi sa mission. Cela sera à moi de l'accomplir ... »

_Mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas assez lâche pour attaquer un groupe affaibli. Et puis, le jeune garçon restait trop suspect. Elle n'attaquerait pas à ce moment-là ... mais en pleine saison de l'hiver, cela sera bien mieux._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sincérité

**Chapitre 11 : Sincérité**

« Allez Personne, tiens-bon ! Tiens le coup hein ?! Tu vas tenir le coup et non pas nous laisser seuls, n'est-ce pas ?! »_ murmurait le Lockpin alors que Crusaé et Metsubi le suivait en courant derrière lui._

_Même si il mettait de la distance entre lui et elles, elles savaient parfaitement où il se rendait. A la ville la plus proche pour trouver un hôpital. Le jeune garçon respirait avec lenteur, sa main toujours posée sur son ventre alors que Malixo le portait._

« Continue de me parler, bon sang ! Je te préviens, Personne. Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de dormir car sinon je te hurlerai dessus ! »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil ... Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai envie de dormir ? »_murmura le jeune garçon, gardant les yeux à moitié ouverts alors que Crusaé sanglotait._

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce fichu collier veut pas se retirer ?! J'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je ne veux pas ce collier moi ! J'ai besoin de mes pouvoirs pour le soigner ! Et puis, Metsubi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne va pas l'aider encore ?! Tu pourrais cicatriser ses blessures en crachant des flammes non ?! Ou alors, tu ne peux même pas les cautériser ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Personne ... ... ... »

_Elle n'avait que le prénom du jeune garçon à la bouche, ne semblant même pas se préoccuper de Crusaé. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir. Et puis zut, ce n'était pas son problème de toute façon ! Elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de s'occuper de l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ! Et puis, la pluie s'était finalement arrêtée. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une cité bien qu'il faisait nuit depuis le temps._

« On doit trouver ... AH ! C'est bon ! Personne ! Tiens bon ! On est presque arrivés ! »

« ... ... ... ... D'accord ... ... J'ai un peu froid quand même ... Malixo. »

« Normal que tu aies froid ! Mais ne ferme surtout pas les yeux, tu m'entends ?! Ne les ferme surtout pas ! C'est bien compris ?! »

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête d'un air positif bien qu'avec une extrême lenteur. Malixo le gardait contre lui, remarquant que son sang continuait de couler ... ainsi que de l'eau ?! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! C'était à cause de cette glace fondue ?! Ou alors, c'était autre chose ? AH ! _

« Allez ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas dormir, Personne ! Crusaé, Metsubi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Dépêchez-vous ! »

_Ah ... Ah ... Mais elle était morte de fatigue ! Elle avait vraiment mal au cœur alors que Metsubi vint rejoindre Malixo. Elle ... Elle les laissait prendre de l'avance ... mais ... Personne ... NON ! Elle n'allait pas laisser Metsubi avoir de l'avance ! Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans l'hôpital de la ville, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'approchant d'une secrétaire dans une tenue rose, celle-ci ayant plusieurs couettes partant sur les côtés. Surement une Leveinard d'après ce qu'il était possible de voir._

« Pardonnez-moi mais c'est urgent ! »

« Hum ... Comme d'habitude, que voule... Euh ... Oui ! Bien sûr ! Que se passe t-il ? » demanda la secrétaire, rougissant violemment en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Ce jeune garçon a été attaqué par un pokémon sauvage et son ventre est transpercé. Il lui faut des soins le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ne vous en faites donc pas, je vais appeler tout de suite quelqu'un ! »

_Elle ne détournait pas son regard de Malixo, celui-ci attendant qu'une troupe de quatre personnes avec un brancard vienne prendre Personne, disparaissant dans une pièce alors que Malixo sortait déjà de l'argent._

« Combien est-ce que je vous dois pour cela ? Car je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas gratuit. Dites-moi tout ce que je dois faire. »

« Ohla ! Ohla ! Calmez-vous ! Vous semblez un peu ... sur les nerfs. Vous voulez peut-être venir en salle de repos ? Vous semblez sur les nerfs ... Tout d'abord, il me faut quelques réponses : êtes-vous son pokémon ? Est-il votre dresseur ? Ou alors est-il un pokémon ? Ces deux jeunes filles sont avec vous ? Elles sont ses pokémons ? »

« Non ... Il n'est pas notre dresseur ... Oui, nous sommes tous les trois des pokémons mais lui n'est qu'un enfant humain. Nous l'accompagnons partout où il va ... Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? Ah ... Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je vous payerai plus tard. »

_Il s'était éloigné aussitôt du bureau du secrétariat, allant s'asseoir à côté de Crusaé, une main posée sur son crâne. Il était las ... vraiment las et fatigué ... Crusaé respirait bruyamment à cause la folle course tandis que Metsubi restait muette, la tête baissée. Elle se tenait les deux mains jointes, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose._

« Personne ... Il a intérêt à s'en sortir ... Sinon ... Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ... Je ne peux pas ramener les morts ! Je ne peux pas moi ! Même Arceus ne peut pas le faire ! Ce n'est pas de son domaine ... Et puis ... Même si il reviendrait à la vie ... Il resterait indéfiniment avec son corps ... On ne peut pas ... faire revivre quelqu'un ... complètement ... »

« Ne parle pas de choses comme ça, Crusaé ! »

« Je dois parler de ça ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres ?! »

« Je ne sais pas mais ne parle pas comme si il était déjà mort, Crusaé ! » répondit le jeune homme une nouvelle fois en serrant les poings, Crusaé faisant de même.

_Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver ! Ca n'arrangerait pas les choses ! Il ne fallait pas faire une telle chose ... Ca ne ... servait à rien ... Pas du tout même._

« Mais ... Il a intérêt à m'écouter ... quand il reviendra ... » _marmonna t-elle avec lenteur alors que Metsubi restait plongée dans son silence. Elle voulait qu'il l'écoute ! Car elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire auparavant._

_Quatre heures étaient passées ... Quatre longues heures où aucun n'avait réussi à chercher le sommeil ou le repos, cela étant impossible. Puis vint le moment où un médecin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain s'avançait vers la secrétaire, celle-ci désignant Malixo du regard. Le médecin se dirigea vers eux, un bloc-notes à la main :_

« Il va s'en sortir ... Nous n'avons rien eut à faire ou presque. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Son ventre ... Son ventre était transpercé ! Si il n'y a rien ... »

« D'après ce que la secrétaire m'a dit, ce jeune garçon est humain n'est-ce pas ? Une rapide analyse de son sang nous a confirmé vos dires mais cela est quand même étonnant. Ses marques sur le dos de ses mains continuent de briller, nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel. De même, ses blessures se soignent d'elles-mêmes. »

« Donc ... Il va vraiment bien ? » _demanda le jeune homme en se relevant._

« C'est le cas ... Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez. Il n'est pas en danger. Il a simplement besoin de repos. Néanmoins, il faudrait que nous parlions pour nous renseigner à son sujet si cela ne vous dérange pas. Nous n'avons pu nullement prévenir sa famille, nous n'avons trouvé aucune information à son sujet. Peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à qulques questions ? Cela est assez important. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire ... après l'avoir vu ? » _questionna le jeune homme une nouvelle fois._

« On va aller lui rendre visite, t'en fais pas, Malixo. » _répondit Crusaé, tremblante légèrement d'émotions alors que Metsubi hochait la tête d'un air positif._

« Bon ... D'accord, j'irai le voir après ... Je vous suis. »

« Salle 342 au troisième étage, les enfants. Normalement, les visites sont interdites mais ceci étant un cas spécial comme il en arrive que peu souvent, nous pouvons faire une exception mais faites attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits. » _répondit le médecin en s'adressant aux deux jeunes filles, celles-ci portant en direction de l'ascenseur._

_Deux minutes après, elles étaient dans une pièce peu éclairée dans laquelle seul un BIP sonore se faisait entendre toutes les trois secondes. Le jeune garçon était couché dans le lit, semblant dormir paisiblement alors que Crusaé s'approchait de lui. Metsubi fit de même de l'autre côté, tirant sur le drap et relevant le T-shirt de Personne. Crusaé l'observait des yeux grands ouverts, Metsubi comme elle voyant qu'il n'avait plus du tout de blessure au ventre._

« Co... Comment ... Non ... Attends, ce n'est pas logique ... Si ... Ou non ... Ca l'est peut-être ... Rokan a dit qu'il était capable de se soigner. Comme Solor était son fils, il est donc normal que Personne soit capable de se soigner aussi ... mais sans le remarquer ? »

« ... ... ... Personne ... ... ... » _murmura lentement Metsubi avant de coucher sa tête contre son ventre, cela faisant crier légèrement de douleur le jeune garçon. _

« Aie, aie, aie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ca fait mal ... Aie, aie ... Metsubi ? Où est-ce que je suis ? » _demanda Personne avant de voir les yeux verts et roses de Crusaé posés sur lui._

« ... ... Tu reviens de l'au-delà ! Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir goûter à l'enfer pour m'avoir foutu une trouille pareille ! J'espère que tu es préparé car je vais te faire très mal ! »

« Ca ... peut pas attendre ? Je sais pas pourquoi ... Je suis fatigué ... Metsubi ? Tu fais quoi sur mon ventre ? » _demanda le jeune garçon une nouvelle fois._

« ... ... ... Dormir ... » _murmura la jeune fille d'une voix presque inaudible._

« Euh ... Crusaé ? Est-ce que je peux parler seul à seule avec Metsubi, s'il te plaît ? Merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

_Quoi ?! Elle venait de se faire jeter par le jeune garçon ?! Elle s'était déjà mise à trembler de colère mais le petit sourire qu'il lui fit signala qu'il était réellement désolé d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Elle quitta la chambre, évitant de la claquer avant de se placer contre un mur. Elle jetait un petit regard indiscret vers l'intérieur de la chambre à travers la fenêtre._

« Metsubi ? Tu ne dors pas hein ? »

« Pas ... encore ... Personne. » _murmura à nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs._

« Pardon d'avoir dit des méchancetés comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû dire des mots comme ça. C'est vraiment très bête de ma part. »

« Tu es bête. »_ dit-elle en relevant la tête, ses yeux blancs posés sur lui._

« Très très très bête ! Beaucoup trop bête ! Mais tu sais, je dois réussir à me battre tout seul. Je ne peux pas toujours me battre grâce à vous hein ? Et puis ... Cet homme ... Moi, je le comprends beaucoup. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mes parents à cause d'une personne sauf que ... J'en veux plus à Crusaé maintenant. Et donc ... Je voulais le combattre pour qu'il se calme et qu'on puisse parler. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on le tue ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... D'accord. » _répondit tout simplement Metsubi alors qu'elle venait se coucher sur lui, le jeune garçon poussant un gémissement de douleur._

« Je sais bien que tu t'en fiches hein ? Suis pas bête complètement non plus. Donc euh ... Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime toujours beaucoup. »

« C'est vrai ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'en-dehors de la chambre, Crusaé commençait à trembler de tout son corps. Ne pas avoir ... peur ... Ne pas avoir peur ... que ça aille plus loin ... Mais Metsubi ... Elle venait de placer ses deux mains autour du cou du jeune garçon. NON ET NON ! Déjà que la dernière fois, elle avait été prise par surprise, là, elle n'allait pas ... Elle devait les arrêter !_

« Bien sûr que oui ! Viens Metsubi ! »

_Il avait pris la parole avec un grand sourire avant de la serrer contre lui, fermant les yeux avec tendresse. Elle ? Elle se laissait faire, poussant un léger soupir comme soulagée d'apprendre cela de la part du jeune garçon. Quand à Crusaé ... Elle ne faisait que se mettre assise, dos contre le mur, posant sa tête sur ses genoux pour cacher son visage._

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est l'émotion qui t'empêche de rentrer, Crusaé ? » _demanda d'une voix douce Malixo avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il émit un grand rire en voyant Metsubi sur Personne, la jeune fille ayant fermé les yeux. _« Et bien ... Je vois que l'un ne perd le nord. Même dans son lit d'hôpital, il faut que tu aies une fille dans tes bras ? Je vais commencer sérieusement à avoir peur que tu marches sur mes platebandes ! »

_Le rire n'avait rien de réellement joyeux mais ressemblait plus à du soulagement. Un soulagement bien présent alors que Crusaé pénétrait à la suite de Malixo, faisant semblant d'ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Ca ... ne la concernait pas._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Liés par la famille

**Chapitre 12 : Liés par la famille**

_Des bandages autour du ventre et passant jusqu'à son épaule droite, le jeune garçon avait put sortir dès le lendemain. Même si tout cela restait un mystère, Malixo avait tout fait pour que Personne ne reste pas une journée de plus dans l'hôpital. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas réellement compris la raison qui poussait Malixo à se comporter ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Crusaé lui faisait à nouveau la tête et cette fois-ci, il ne savait même pas pourquoi._

_Sauf que cette fois, il n'allait rien faire pour se faire pardonner puisqu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner ! Là, il avait plutôt envie de passer la journée à parler avec Metsubi de tout et de rien. Après ce qu'il avait dit hier, il se sentait encore fautif et il ne voulait absolument pas rendre la jeune fille aux couettes noires à nouveau malheureuse._

« Dites ... Au sujet de Rokan ... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va faire ? »

« Si il va t'attaquer à nouveau ? Je ne sais pas mais tu as réussi à salement le toucher. Par contre, que tu te sois soigné de toi-même indique que Rokan peut faire de même. On va devoir faire REELLEMENT attention chaque jour. » _annonça Malixo qui semblait aller bien mieux depuis que le jeune garçon était en sécurité et surtout hors de danger._

« De toute façon, je l'attendrai, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Ce n'est pas moi qui va chasser les légendaires mais l'inverse. Même si on ne veut plus se battre, ça ne changera rien. »

« Ne pense pas comme ça, Personne. Un jour, tout sera réglé ... Un jour ... Hum ... Nous sommes dans une cité ... Ca me fait penser ... Je vais devoir y aller, les enfants. »

_Il avait dit cela avec neutralité, du moins, essayant d'être neutre alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs hochait la tête d'un air positif. Personne reprit la parole :_

« Euh ... Tu pourras réellement dire pourquoi tu fais ça hein ? Moi ... Je veux pas y penser plus ... Mais euh ... Si tu ne veux pas le faire, ne le fais pas hein ? »

« Tu parles de mon métier ? Je ne vais pas renier ce que je suis ... Et Crusaé peut balancer que c'est le plus vieux métier du monde et que je suis pathétique, ça ne change rien que l'argent domine ce monde. On ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, Personne. Mets-toi cela en tête, nous ne voulons pas vivre dans l'illégalité alors il nous faut de l'argent. Pour avoir de l'argent, il faut travailler. Pour travailler, il faut ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais pas un autre travail ? Tu es pas bête du tout ! Et tu es beau ! » _répondit le jeune garçon alors que Malixo semblait surpris par ses paroles, rougissant légèrement à ces dernières. Il fallait dire que si même les enfants le trouvaient charmant, cela commençait à devenir embarrassant._

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ... Personne. Il faut aussi avoir des diplômes, des preuves comme quoi, je suis intelligent et je ne les aie pas. C'est pour cela que j'espère qu'un jour, on pourra régler toute cette affaire pour que tu puisses aller à l'école. Les pokémons vont rarement dans un tel bâtiment ... »

« ... ... Ca voudrait dire que je ne serai plus avec Crusaé et Metsubi ? Hors de question ! Alors je préfère être bête plutôt que d'aller à l'école ! »

_Le jeune homme rigola légèrement, tapotant le crâne de Personne avant de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches. Personne se retrouvait à nouveau avec les deux filles, Crusaé semblant songeuse alors qu'il se tournait vers elle :_

« Alors ? Crusaé ? Tu veux bien me parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais la tête ? »

« Pas envie ... de te répondre ... Puis zut ... C'est pas le problème ! On va passer le reste de l'après-midi à nous amuser. »

_S'amuser ? C'était bien elle qui venait de dire ça ? Il la regarda avec un peu d'étonnement alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. Il récupéra rapidement celle de Metsubi, les trois enfants s'éloignant de leur côté pour aller s'amuser._

_Le soir, ils avaient tous quitté la ville pour retourner dans les bois, comme à leurs habitudes. Ils étaient rares les jours où ils dormaient dans une auberge mais bon, c'était bien mieux que rien hein ? On n'allait pas se plaindre de cet endroit alors qu'ils se faisaient maintenant attaqués ! De toute façon, Personne avait refusé de dormir dans un lit malgré ses blessures même si elles avaient disparu._

« Bon ... On va signaler que ces derniers jours ont été sacrément mouvementés. D'un côté, nous avons eut affaire à un légendaire et ... »

« Ce n'est pas le plus puissant de tous, loin de là même. De l'autre côté, il est moyen partout d'après mes souvenirs ... Donc même si il est plus fort que certains légendaires, ces derniers sont quand même plus doués dans certains domaines. »

_Hein ? Crusaé semblait attaquer maintenant. Elle entourait le bras du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avec ses deux mains, se collant presque contre lui alors que Metsubi faisait de même avec l'autre bras. Encore que Metsubi restait parfaitement muette au contraire de Crusaé. Et Personne dans tout ça ? Il semblait n'accorder aucune réelle importance à cette histoire alors qu'il semblait plus intéresser par autre chose :_

« Dis ... Malixo ... J'ai jamais demandé ... Mais est-ce que tu as un papa ? Et une maman ? Comme tu es une grande personne, c'est normal que tu ne les voies plus mais je ne sais pas si tu as une maman ... Alors ? Car moi, j'en ai plus mais Crusaé aussi. »

« J'en ai jamais eut plutôt. »_ répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés._

« Et pour Metsubi ... Euh ... Ben ... »

_Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, sentant que les deux mains de la jeune fille aux couettes noires le serraient avec plus d'insistance. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Elle lui faisait légèrement mal hein ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

« Enfin ... Voilà quoi ... Et donc ... Euh ... »

« Vous êtes des enfants donc je ne crois pas que vous pourriez comprendre. »

« Blablabla. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, je ne suis pas une gamine. » _annonça Crusaé._

_Malixo poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pose cette question maintenant ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ... Etait-ce à cause du combat contre Rokan ? De tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ? Peut-être... Hum ..._

« Je pense que Crusaé s'en serait doutée mais ma vie n'a pas été très facile. Enfin, comme je l'ai annoncé ce matin, je n'ai pas fait ce métier par choix. Peut-être que pour certaines personnes, les Lockpins sont de chauds lapins mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela. Bien entendu, nos envies ... Non ... Je n'ai pas à parler de cela à des enfants. Bref, disons que notre race fait que beaucoup pensent que nous sommes taillés pour ce genre de métier, ce qui est simplement une légende puisque bon nombre d'entre nous ne sommes pas comme cela. C'est mon cas et je suis attristé de ce que je suis devenu. »

« T'en fais pas ! Quand je serai grand, je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies plus besoin de faire ce genre de choses ! » _répondit le jeune garçon avec entrain._

« Hahahaha ! Parfait ... Parfaitement ... Tu réagis comme moi ... Tu as des idéaux ... Mais non, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe, Personne. »

_Hein ? La voix de Malixo tremblait légèrement. Ses cheveux verts cachaient le haut de son visage, celui-ci étant penché vers le feu alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Je suis l'aîné d'une famille de onze enfants. Laporeille, Canarticho, Fouinette, Goupix, comme tu peux le voir, nous ... »

« Si tu veux, tu peux t'arrêter là, Malixo. J'ai tout de suite compris. » _répondit Crusaé alors qu'elle disait aussitôt : _« Et si Metsubi et Personne veulent en savoir plus, je les forcerai à ce qu'ils se taisent pour qu'ils évitent de te reposer la question. »

« C'est bon ... Crusaé ... Parfaitement bon ... Je vais continuer. »

« Comme tu le désires mais je t'ai signalé que tu peux t'arrêter quand tu le veux. »

« Bien ... Mais je compte continuer ... Donc, comme Crusaé s'en est doutée mais je ne pense pas que ça soit pareil pour vous, moi, mes frères et mes sœurs, nous avons tous et toutes la même mère ... Mais en ce qui concerne le père, c'est bien différent. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » _demanda avec candeur le jeune garçon._

« Ma mère aimait énormément les hommes ... Elle aimait énormément UN homme ... A chaque fois, elle ne pensait qu'au bonheur de ce dernier ... Mais visiblement, la fameuse réputation des Lockpins fait que ma mère n'a jamais gardé très longtemps les hommes qu'elle aimait ... En fait, aussitôt ils faisaient leurs affaires, aussitôt ils étaient repartis. »

« ... ... ... Est-ce que ta mère faisait le même métier que toi, Malixo ? » _demanda sur un ton neutre Crusaé alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, fronçant les sourcils._

« Non ... Ma mère était déficiente mentalement ... Elle n'a jamais imaginé un instant que c'était ce qu'elle faisait ... Lorsque ces hommes la quittaient à cause de sa tare, lui donnant de l'argent plus par pitié que par autre chose, elle ne comprenait pas. »

_... ... ... ... ... Elle aurait aimé prendre la parole pour lui dire quelque chose mais elle sentait qu'il valait mieux se taire. Le jeune homme était assis sur le tronc d'arbre abattu, sa tête toujours penchée vers le sol._

« Ma mère a toujours été une imbécile ... Une imbécile beaucoup trop gentille ... Une imbécile qui aimait tous ses enfants malgré leurs différences ... Et j'étais l'aîné de la famille ... Je n'ai jamais hésité à voler pour des adultes à des adultes, je n'ai jamais hésité à faire les pires choses comme emmener des femmes dans des ruelles ... Je n'étais pas acteur ... mais j'étais témoin de ce que ces hommes faisaient à ces quelques femmes ... Ces femmes imprudentes qui ne se fiaient qu'au regard du jeune garçon que j'étais. J'ai eut de la chance d'être quelqu'un de beau et élégant ... On pourrait me considérer comme une fleur dans le bidonville où nous vivions ... mais ce n'était pas suffisant ... Onze enfants, ce n'est pas facile à nourrir. Il me fallait de l'argent, beaucoup plus d'argent ... Et certaines femmes de la haute société étaient toujours partantes pour avoir un peu de plaisir avec des ... jeunots comme elles aimaient les appeler. Je crois que ... je vais m'arrêter là ... Non... Je dois continuer. »

« ... ... Malixo ... Grand frère ... Si tu préfères ... arrêter ... Fais-le. » _murmura Personne en bafouillant, le jeune homme faisant un geste négatif de la main._

« Non ... J'ai commencé ... Je termine ... J'ai quitté ce bidonville vers l'âge de quinze ans ... J'ai décidé de vagabonder de cité en cité ... jusqu'à m'installer définitivement dans une grande ville ... où mon métier était réellement connu ... La majorité de mon argent est envoyé mensuellement à ma famille. »

« Mais mais mais ... ATTENDS UN PEU ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon en se relevant._ « Ca fait euh ... Deux ans ! Je crois que ça fait autant de temps que tu es avec nous ! Alors comment est-ce que tu donnes de l'argent à ta maman ?! Et à tes frères et sœurs ?! »

« Ah ... Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? Alors que tu ne les connais pas ? Ne t'en fait pas ... C'est pour cela que chaque fois que nous allons en ville et malgré le fait que cela rapporte beaucoup ... malgré mes prix ... Je continue de leur envoyer de l'argent. Ils vivent bien ... Ils vivent très bien mais je ne les aie pas vus depuis que je suis parti. »

« Allons les voir alors ! Maintenant que tu n'es ... »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ma famille ne sait pas comment j'obtiens cet argent. Ils pensent que je suis une gravure de mode ou un mannequin. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir la vérité. »

« Comme tu le veux ... Je voulais t'aider ... moi. »

« Tu n'as pas à m'aider. C'est ma famille, c'est mon problème. » _répondit le jeune homme avec lenteur alors que la discussion semblait être terminée. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'était réellement ? Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, tout le monde avait conclut ceci._

_Et voilà que quelques plus heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde était déjà couché, Malixo ayant trouvé le sommeil très rapidement. Et lui ? Metsubi était collée contre son dos, dormant paisiblement tandis qu'il était face à face avec Crusaé._

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Personne ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'arriverai à dormir ? J'ai l'impression de faire autant de mal que toi. »

« Co... Comment ça ? Comment est-ce que ... »

« Tu as tué mes parents pour ne plus avoir de famille ... pour que je n'en ai plus ... Mais de l'autre côté ... Moi, j'ai sauvé Lina que je considérais comme ma grande sœur. Elle est morte par ma faute et la tienne ... Puis j'ai aussi tué Solor qui était l'enfant de Rokan ... Et là ... Je viens d'apprendre qu'au final, j'ai retiré de sa famille une grande personne. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire tout ça ? Dis ... Crusaé ... »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« ... ... ... Pourquoi moi ? Et pas un autre garçon ? »

_Hein ? C'était quoi cette question ? Elle vint rougir violemment, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles pour chercher une réponse. Puis finalement, elle murmura :_

« Car je pensais que tu étais mon élu ... Puis maintenant, je me dis que même pour moi, je ne peux pas modifier ... le cours des choses. Je crois donc qu'au final, c'était toi que je devais choisir et aucun autre. Pardon que tout te fasse du mal. »

« ... ... Crusaé ? J'ai besoin ... de ... un câlin. Je me sens vraiment triste pour ... Malixo. Je crois que ... Je veux pleu ... »

« Viens vite par là. » _souffla t-elle alors qu'il se libérait des bras de Metsubi discrètement, venant se loger contre Crusaé. Il étouffa quelques sanglots tandis qu'elle ne semblait pas comment elle devait réagir. Être heureuse qu'il vienne dans ses bras ? Ou alors triste ... pour lui ... et Malixo. Car oui, elle n'était pas de marbre face aux paroles du jeune homme. Elle ne l'était pas ... Ah ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle n'allait pas pleurer à son tour ? Non ... Personne n'avait pas besoin d'une pleurnicheuse. Elle vint l'embrasser dans ses cheveux noirs, souhaitant personnellement que cela dure toute la nuit, chose qui allait arriver._


	13. Chapitre 13 : La pureté de l'hiver

**Troisième axe : La femme des glaces**

**Chapitre 13 : La pureté de l'hiver**

« Brrrrrrrrrrr ! Je me demande pourquoi les humains apprécient autant l'hiver ? C'est un bon truc pour avoir super froid ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux mèches châtaignes alors que Personne rigolait légèrement._

« Ben, tu n'avais pas qu'à mettre ta robe blanche hein ? Si on est en hiver, on met des gros pantalons et des gros pulls ! C'est toujours comme ça, tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! C'est pas la première fois que tu as froid non plus ! »

_Il avait retiré son manteau pour le mettre autour des épaules de Crusaé, celle-ci acceptant le présent du jeune garçon. Quand à Metsubi, on ne voyait qu'à peine ses deux yeux blancs sous l'épais anorak qu'elle portait, craignant le froid plus qu'autre chose._

« Viens aussi par là, Metsubi ! Si tu as trop froid, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je vienne ... » _commença t-il avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole dans un murmure :_

« Tu n'as rien ... alors c'est à moi ... »

_Elle ouvrait son anorak tout en s'approchant du jeune garçon, le forçant à rentrer à l'intérieur avec elle. Il était assez épais pour contenir deux personnes ?! Et puis ... Là ... C'est sûr, il sentait bien la chaleur de Metsubi contre lui !_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pensait jamais à une telle chose ?! Metsubi faisait à chaque fois des actes qui permettaient au jeune garçon de se rapprocher d'elle ! Et elle ... Hum ... Et bien ... Elle ... Elle ne faisait que se plaindre les trois quarts du temps ... Ce n'était donc pas forcément une bonne chose._

« Pfff ! Toute façon, je m'en fiche à la base ! » _répondit-elle alors que Personne allait prendre la parole. Néanmoins, il préféra se taire. Des fois, elle aimait se parler toute seule, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Enfin ... Aimer se parler toute seule ... C'était quand même un bien grand mot ... mais bon ! L'hiver venait de débuter depuis deux jours et il se comportait comme un petit imbécile ..._

_Enfin comme quelqu'un ... de stupide ? Il ne savait pas ... Mais il avait ressorti sa boîte à musique offerte par Crusaé. Lorsque la jeune fille la revoyait, elle rougissait toujours aussi violemment. C'était un cadeau ... qu'elle ne regrettait pas au fond d'elle. Par contre, cette année, elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir ? Enfin si ... Par contre, elle se demandait aussi ce que Metsubi allait offrir au jeune garçon. Néanmoins, il avait aussi dit qu'il ne voulait aucun cadeau de leurs parts._

_Pourquoi cela ? Et bien ... C'était simple ... Il avait juste regardé Malixo quand celui-ci s'était éloigné. Crusaé avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il dépense de l'argent pour lui. En fait, il mangeait même moins qu'auparavant ... Depuis qu'il avait appris au sujet de la famille du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas un problème ... Et il se fichait bien des cadeaux. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait ... Et il se rappelait aussi que la dernière fois, il avait refusé aussi des cadeaux pour l'âge de ses sept ans. Ah ... C'était normal ... de refuser des cadeaux quand on en voulait pas._

_Et là ... Ils étaient ce fameux jour où il s'était pris un baiser près des lèvres de la part de Metsubi, ayant évité de justesse sur les lèvres car il était trop gêné pour cela. Et Crusaé ? Elle lui avait souhaité vaguement un joyeux anniversaire. Par contre, Malixo avait sortit le grand jeu en lui disant que maintenant qu'il avait huit ans, il allait l'habiller bien plus correctement malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en hiver._

« Mais j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien du tout, Malixo ! »

« Hey ... Je te dis une chose : C'est MON argent et j'en fais ce que je veux d'accord, petit gars ? Si je veux t'offrir quelque chose, c'est à toi d'accepter et de te taire. Non ... Mais sincèrement, dans quel monde vivons-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi ... Je ne sais pas répondre à ce genre de phrases, moi ! »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien du tout ? »_ demanda Crusaé en croisant les bras alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans une grande ville. La peur d'être attaqué était toujours présente mais faiblement, ils ne devaient pas penser à une telle chose pour aujourd'hui._

« Je ne veux rien ... Je ne vois pas ce que je voudrais avoir ... »

« Je pourrais peut-être t'acheter ... Ah ! Je sais peut-être ... Mais j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'argent, Malixo. C'est possible d'en avoir ? »

_Elle s'était approchée du jeune homme, lui chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille avant qu'il ne murmure quelque chose à son tour. C'était une bonne idée ? Tant mieux alors ! Elle allait pouvait la mettre en application aussitôt !_

_Elle quitta le groupe avec vélocité, le jeune garçon haussant un sourcil. Il ne voulait pas de cadeau de sa part ! Il ne voulait pas de cadeau de la part des filles ! Ni de Malixo mais ça ne servait à rien avec lui. De l'autre côté ... Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ... C'est juste que ... C'était comme ça et puis c'est tout._

« ... ... Moi aussi ... ... »

_Metsubi avait pris la parole, s'approchant de Malixo pour tirer un peu sur le haut du jeune homme. Malixo approcha sa tête de la bouche de Metsubi, disant soudainement :_

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'une jeune fille à offrir ! Peut-être dans quelques années mais là, ce n'est clairement pas ce genre de cadeaux qu'un garçon doit avoir. Imagine quelque chose de bien plus simple. Tu n'es pas bête non plus ? »

_Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'elle partait de son côté, laissant le jeune garçon avec le jeune homme. Ils étaient maintenant entre hommes, c'est ça ?_

« Bon et bien ... Tu vas pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec moi hein ? Bon bon bon ... Dommage que tu n'aies que huit ans, je ne peux pas t'emmener dans certains endroits mais bon ... Peut-être que tu as d'autres envies ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ... J'ai pas l'habitude des grandes villes ... »

« Je vois ça ... Je m'en doute aussi hein ? Puisque tous les quatre, nous n'avons pas l'habitude tout ça. Bon et bien ... Suis-moi, on doit sûrement trouver des endroits où tu pourrais t'amuser comme un enfant de ton âge. »

_C'était plus difficile que ça hein ? Il ne savait pas comment les enfants de son âge s'amusaient ... Il était bien trop différent des autres. Il était un humain ... mais il n'avait aucun pokémon réellement. Il ne pouvait donc pas se battre ... De l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas avoir des esclaves donc ... Bon ... Même si il avait quelques bracelets pour capturer des pokémons, il ne voulait pas les utiliser._

_C'était hors de question mais ... Malixo lui avait signalé que peut-être un jour, il serait obligé de les utiliser. Personne n'était éternel en ce monde et nul ne savait ce qui pouvait se produire. Mais bon ... Lui, il n'avait pas tout compris ce que Malixo voulait dire. Et qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça qui l'embêtait._

_La journée passa très rapidement, le jeune garçon visitant quelques boutiques avec Malixo, celui-ci lui donnant quelques conseils pour arriver à draguer les filles. C'était bête car il n'avait pas l'âge mais ça l'amusait énormément. Puis de toute façon, avec Malixo, c'était toujours comme ça ! Il l'aidait toujours pour ce genre de choses !_

_Il avait même parlé de playboy. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire mais il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Malixo. Si Malixo était un playboy, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'en devenir un. Sans faire toutes ces choses autour hein ? Il ne voulait pas ... faire le même métier que lui quand même.  
_

« ... ... ... C'est quoi ? Des anneaux ? »

« Oh ... Arceus ... Comment ... Metsubi ... »

_Le jeune homme s'était presque donné une claque après que Personne ait demandé ce qu'était le cadeau que lui avait offert Metsubi. Deux anneaux ? Avec un petit rubis ? Enfin ... Deux anneaux en argent ? Elle avait réussi à acheter ça ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas un vrai rubis ? Enfin ... Si ... Sûrement ... Mais combien est-ce que Malixo avait donné à la jeune fille._

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Personne avait repris la parole alors que Metsubi avait pris un des deux anneaux, le mettant à l'annulaire gauche du jeune garçon alors qu'elle faisait de même avec le sien. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle lia leurs deux mains en croisant les doigts, ne disant pas un mot, ne rougissant pas une seule fois alors qu'il était lui-même complètement gêné._

« Mais mais mais ... Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi, Malixo ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Et bien ... Je vous déclare solennellement mari et femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Mes félicitations, Personne, Metsubi fera une très belle femme dans quelques années. » _ironisa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, gardant une main posée sur le front en se demandant où est-ce que Metsubi allait chercher tout ça. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour imaginer de telles choses ... Elle aussi ... Elle semblait bien plus mature qu'il n'y paraissait hein ? Il valait mieux se méfier de ces petites filles ... Crusaé n'était pas la seule._

« Bon ! On s'en fiche du cadeau de Metsubi ! Ouvre le mien ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, espérant par là oublier ce que Metsubi venait de faire._

_Le jeune garçon avait hoché la tête plusieurs fois, ouvrant l'emballage du cadeau de Crusaé avant que ses yeux ne soient grands ouverts. C'était ... des livres d'école ? Il regarda Crusaé, quelques larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux._

« Euh ... Euh ... Ce n'était pas un bon cadeau ? Comme je ne voulais pas que ça soit inutile ... J'ai acheté des choses qui nous seront utiles ! Je serai encore ton professeur ! »

« Mer ... Merci ... Je vais les ranger ... à côté des autres. » _balbutia t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tente. Zu ... ZUT !_

_Quelle idiote ! Elle s'enfonça dans la tente à son tour, Metsubi allant faire de même avant que Malixo ne l'arrête. Ce n'était pas à elle d'aller le réconforter ce coup-ci. Le jeune garçon semblait avoir du mal à mettre les nouveaux livres avec ceux qu'il avait gardés, les tout premiers qu'il avait reçu ... Deux mains se posèrent autour de son cou, Crusaé venant l'enlacer avec tendresse, bafouillant :_

« Dés... Désolée ! Je suis vraiment bête ! Je ... Je ... Je ne voulais pas te rappeler Lina ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, Personne ! »

_Il ne disait rien du tout, continuant de ranger les livres. Est-ce qu'il devait les ranger par année minimum ? Par matière ? Par nouveauté ? Il ... Il ... Il sentait Crusaé qui ne voulait pas le lâcher un tant soit peu. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, se murmurant pour elle-même à quel point elle avait été stupide._

« ... ... Crusaé ? Tu penses ... que je pourrai devenir quelqu'un de bien ... éduqué ? Comme l'aurait voulut Lina ? »

« Bien ... Bien sûr ! Je t'aiderai volontiers ! Mais ... Avant ... Pardon. »

_C'était déjà pardonné ... Comme ça continuait à l'être ... Elle faisait des efforts ... Elle avait énormément changé depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs et elle était devenue une fille vraiment très belle. Et puis ... Il venait de fêter son huitième anniversaire, c'est cela hein ? Il commençait à devenir un grand garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quinze bonnes minutes, le temps qu'il finisse avec ces nouveaux cadeaux. Ces deux filles ... étaient spéciales pour lui._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Pour les autres

**Chapitre 14 : Pour les autres**

« Alors ... Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le plus-que-parfait et les divisions ainsi que sur les pourcentages. » _répondit la jeune fille alors qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de café._

_Crusaé était debout, un livre à la main tandis que Metsubi et Personne étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, des cahiers devant eux. Ils écoutaient attentivement Crusaé alors que Malixo s'amusait à draguer la serveuse, espérant surement se faire un peu d'argent avec elle._

« Euh ... Pourquoi est-ce que l'on divise ? Comment est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Ben disons ... Que tu as vingt bonbons et que nous somme tous les quatre hein ? Donc si tu veux que tout le monde est pareil, combien est-ce que de bonbons tu donneras à chacun ? »

« Ben ... Euh ... Malixo n'aime pas vraiment les bonbons donc ... » _commença le jeune garçon avant que Crusaé ne tape sur le sommet de son crâne, reprenant la parole :_

« Je t'ai pas demandé de penser à ce que chacun aime ou non ! Alors, ça fait combien de bonbons pour chacun ? » _demanda la jeune fille. _

_Bennnnnnnnnn ! Il commença à tracer vingt barres sur son cahier, écrivant des petits lettres dessous. Alors ... Pour lui ... C'était un P. Pour Metsubi, c'était un Me. Pour Malixo, c'était un Ma. Pour Crusaé, c'était un C. Alors, si il faisait un P, puis un Me puis un Ma et enfin un C, ça faisait euh ... Pour chacun._

« Ca fait cinq bonbons chacun ? » _demanda t-il avec une légère inquiétude._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, Metsubi faisant de même avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle se pencha en avant, lui demandant d'un geste de l'index de ramener son visage près du sien. Il s'exécuta, tremblant légèrement. Il ne voulait pas de cla..._

« C'est exactement ça, Personne ! Du premier coup en plus ! »

_Elle venait de l'embrasser sur le front, leurs joues s'empourprant aussitôt alors que le jeune homme les observait avec un grand sourire. Metsubi vint l'embrasser à son tour sur les deux joues, murmurant un simple :_

« Bravo, Personne. »

_Il ne s'attendait pas à plus d'elle de toute façon. Elle ne parlait jamais mais bon ... Là sur le coup, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à réussir. Il était plutôt intimidé par tout ça même. Enfin bon ... Ca allait mieux depuis deux semaines, il devait se l'avouer._

« Bon ... Maintenant qu'on sait que Personne n'est pas bête, reprenons. »

_Lui, il se trompait des fois mais Metsubi ... Même si elle ne parlait que très peu, elle était sacrément intelligente. En fait, Crusaé lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause du fait que Metsubi était une dragonne qu'elle avait d'énormes capacités. Lui ... Il avouait simplement qu'il était étonné. Metsubi à part le fait qu'elle ne se lavait pas souvent et qu'elle ne se coiffait jamais, c'était une fille vraiment remarquable ! Il l'aimait beaucoup, oui !_

« Cela va être bientôt le moment. »

_Elle était tout simplement assise sur un banc en face du café, un livre à la main, une paire de lunettes posée sur ses yeux rubis. Pourtant, elle ne semblait porter aucun intérêt au livre dans ses mains, ses yeux étant dirigés sur les enfants de l'autre côté de la vitre du café._

« Hey, mademoiselle, la place est libre ? »

« Vous pouvez la prendre, je comptais m'en aller. »

_Elle venait de renvoyer tout simplement un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui espérait la draguer. Elle n'était pas de ce genre ... loin de là même ... Le jeune homme fut déconcerté par la réponse cinglante de la femme, celle-ci s'étant levée tout en refermant son livre._

« Hey mais attendez un peu. Vous n'avez pas compris que ... »

« Vous vouliez passer du temps avec moi ? Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Je suis une pokémon, cela ne se voit peut-être pas à cause du fait que je n'ai pas de bracelets mais c'est bel et bien le cas. Je vous déconseille aussi d'espérer pouvoir m'enchaîner comme la majorité d'entre eux. Si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille maintenant. »

« Wow, la gonzesse pokémon, elle se prend pas pour de la merde en fin de compte ! »

« Et voilà que l'on passe maintenant à la véritable nature de la personne. »

_Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle se retourna aussitôt, pointant une main vers le jeune homme qui avait déjà commencé à faire briller ses bracelets. Tout son bras fut complètement gelé, le jeune homme poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Maintenant ... Je pense que je serai tranquilles. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'espèce humaine devienne aussi laide ? Pourquoi ne pas être comme ce garçon ? »

_Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle venait de dire une sottise, n'est-ce pas ? Elle restait immobile devant la vitre la séparant de son objectif, observant longuement Personne._

« C'est peut-être une pensée idiote en fin de compte. » _souffla t-elle avec lenteur._

_C'est bizarre mais il avait l'impression d'être observé. Il s'arrêta d'écrire alors que Crusaé observait ce que Metsubi faisait. Il se retourna juste au moment où il vit une ombre bleutée disparaître dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais les ailes ... étaient tout simplement immenses et superbes. C'était bizarre ... Mais bon !_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Personne ? N'essaie même pas de t'échapper ! »

_Il hocha la tête aux paroles de Crusaé, ne voulant surtout pas la mettre en colère. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne lui réponde pas ou autre, une mesure de sécurité. Il recommença à faire ses divisions, ayant tracé le petit tableau où il écrivait le résultat sous le diviseur alors qu'il avait à gauche le dividende. Heureusement, Crusaé était gentille et n'avait pas mis les restes aussi, même s'il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec la nourriture._

« ... ... ... Elle était proche ! Elle était dans les environs ! »

« Comment ça ?! Tu veux dire qu'elle se trouvait dans cette ville ? »

« Les capteurs m'ont signalé que l'Artikodin était dans les environs ! Les capteurs ne se trompent jamais ! Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient se tromper maintenant que nous avons de quoi les chasser ? » _répondit un homme tenant une étrange machine ressemblant à un radar portatif. Il était accompagné de deux autres personnes, l'une d'entre elles disant :_

« Je ne sais guère moi, de toute façon ... »

« Elle était folle cette femme ! Elle m'a gelé mon bras et mes bracelets ! Comment c'est possible de geler des bracelets contenant mes pokémons ?! » _s'écria une voix juste derrière eux alors qu'ils voyaient un brancard avec un homme couché dessus. Le bras de l'homme ... Il était gelé ... Rien d'étonnant s'il s'était battu contre un pokémon de glace mais par contre ... Que les bracelets soient gelés ... Ils s'approchèrent rapidement de l'homme, poussant les deux infirmiers, questionnant l'homme couché sur le brancard :_

« A quoi ressemblait cette femme ?! C'est celle que l'on recherche. »

« Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ?! Moi, je ne faisais que draguer mais elle m'a agressé sauvagement ! Regardez mon bras ! Regardez ce qu'elle a fait à mon bras ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Ouais, ouais ... C'est triste pour toi mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait ? »

« Et bien ... Elle avait un kimono bleu ... Autour de la taille, c'était plutôt une bande de tissu bleu ciel voir blanc ... Elle avait aussi deux mèches de cheveux bleus de chaque côté du visage et elle semblait assez grande et majestueuse. J'avais jamais vu une pokémon comme ça ! Je croyais au départ que c'était une femme normale ! Elle semblait aussi avoir une longue queue-de-cheval bleue ! Puis bon ... Lorsqu'elle est partie ... Elle avait deux GIGANTESQUES ailes bleues ! OUILLE ! Ca fait mal ! »

_Ils le regardèrent partir sans un mot alors qu'ils haussaient la tête chacun par rapport aux autres. C'était leur femme ... Celle qu'ils cherchaient depuis des mois. Car oui ... Cette Artikodin semblait suivre un chemin en particulier ... Plutôt suivre quelqu'un ? Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à savoir QUI est-ce qu'elle suivait._

« Bon ... On se remet au boulot, les gars. Peut-être que dans cette ville, on trouvera les personnes qu'elle suit. Si c'est le cas, ça faciliterai notre travail. »

« Hey, chef ... Je me demandais ... Y a vraiment aucune chance que ... »

« Non, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas possible, merde ! T'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?! Comment est-ce qu'un pokémon légendaire pourrait être celui d'un dresseur ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... Je faisais que proposer, chef. »

« C'est parce que tu as des idées stupides comme ça que je suis chef. » _répondit l'homme avec le radar, le trio s'éloignant de l'hôpital pour continuer les recherches._

_Ils étaient ressortis de la ville, la neige continuant de tomber sans pour autant être dangereuse ou trop violente. Oh, ils avaient déjà monté la tenté et ils avaient même crée du feu malgré la neige. Heureusement pour eux, la neige ne l'éteignait pas, ce qui était une bonne chose._

« Alors, comment ça s'est réellement passé cette journée ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à lui administrer quelques données dans son crâne, Crusaé ? »

« Je pensais que ça serait plus difficile que ça mais Personne se débrouille très bien avec les divisions ! Quand à Metsubi ... Ca me fait mal de le dire mais elle apprend très bien. »

« Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle parle bien. Bravo, Metsubi. » _répondit Malixo une seconde fois avant de commencer à servir à manger._

_C'est vrai ... Metsubi deviendrait très intelligente dans le futur. Mais dans le futur, elle ne serait plus là hein ? Elle resterait avec son Elu à elle ... Par contre, qu'il neige autant à chaque fois qu'ils fassent un déplacement, elle n'avait pas voulut prévenir les autres ... Mais elle sentait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les observait._

« AH ! Ces païens ! Ils ne comprennent jamais rien ! Et qu'est-ce que cela ? »

« L'une de leurs machines diabolique pour repérer les envoyés d'Arceus. Utilisons cette arme contre eux ! Nous allons trouver les envoyés et les prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

_Trois corps étaient couchés dans une neige maculée de sang, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. L'une d'entre elles avait le radar qu'avait utilisé l'un des hommes de l'Ultime Element. Les personnes encapuchonnés dont certaines avaient des colliers se remirent en route, l'une d'entre elle disant :_

« Celui qui a tué l'envoyé d'Arceus est proche ... Nous allons devoir mettre un terme à son existence, qu'importe l'apparence et la puissance qu'il possède. »

« La déesse nous a permis de communier avec les plus puissants pokémons au monde. Nous devons faire honneur au pouvoir confié par la déesse. »

_Oui ... C'était cela ... Et l'Ultime Element était indésirable ... Vouloir étudier les pokémons légendaires, les envoyés d'Arceus. Bien sûr ... De plus, depuis la disparition du jeune garçon ayant ces deux marques, tout était devenu bien plus difficile. Le sentiment de sécurité n'était plus aussi présent qu'auparavant et avec la mort de ce Phione. Ca ne servait à rien de continuer à ruminer des choses aussi affreuses. Le présent devait continuer ! Et même si il fallait tuer des pokémons et des humains, si tel était la volonté d'Arceus, alors ils l'exécuteraient et cela sans aucun doute dans leurs cœurs !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une saison impitoyable

**Chapitre 15 : Une saison impitoyable**

« Encore une fois, des affrontements ont eut lieu entre l'Ultime Elément et des membres du culte d'Arceus. La police a tenté de séparer les deux groupes mais de nombreux morts sont à déplorer de chaque côté. »

« Ils sont encore en train de se battre hein ? » _demanda Personne alors que Malixo hochait la tête d'un air positif. Ils étaient retournés dans une grande ville pour faire des achats. La fin du mois de février était toute proche, pourtant, la neige continuait à taper de plus en plus fortement, signe que tout cela était loin de s'arrêter._

« ... ... La neige, c'est beau quand même. » _reprit le jeune garçon alors qu'il avait les mains des deux filles dans les siennes. Comme ça, aucune dispute et aucune jalousie ! C'était aussi simple que et pourtant, c'était plus qu'efficace !_

« Moi, je trouve quand même que c'est froid. Et Metsubi, pas besoin de savoir son avis. Etant une dragonne, elle déteste plus que tout le froid, c'est pas vrai ? »

_Metsubi ne répondit pas, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête à la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux pointes châtaigne. Elle avait entièrement raison mais ce n'était pas difficile à le remarquer. Elle grelottait légèrement tandis que Personne caressait sa main comme pour la réchauffer. Ce n'était pas ... un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'allait pas avoir trop froid ... sinon, elle le lui disait et ensuite, il verrait ce qu'ils allaient faire._

« On devrait continuer à visiter ! C'est une belle ville quand il neige ! »

_... ... ... C'était bientôt l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Juchée sur le sommet du toit d'un immeuble, elle observait les environs, gardant pourtant ses deux yeux rubis fixés sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. C'était lui sa cible ... Elle avait très vite remarqué ses pouvoirs lors du combat contre Rokan ... Et elle avait passé des mois à l'étudier ... _

« Dire que j'ai menti à mes sœurs pour cela ... Pendant ce temps, elles ne le trouvaient pas, ce qui est normal ... Puisqu'il est devant moi. »

« Les indicateurs nous signalent qu'elle est très proche ! »

_Voilà qu'une voix se faisait entendre à partir de l'entrée qui emmenait sur le toit. Elle fit apparaître ses deux magnifiques ailes bleues, attendant que cinq hommes sortent de l'entrée, semblant surpris de la voir._

« Pourquoi vous évertuez à essayer de m'attraper ? Vous n'y arriverez pas. Ma mission est plus importante que la vôtre. »

« ELLE VA S'ECHAPPER ! EMPÊCHEZ-LA DE PARTIR ! »

_Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Un flocon géant apparut au-dessus de sa paume droite alors qu'elle soufflait délicatement. Une violente tempête se produisit sur le sommet, aveuglant les cinq personnes. Quelques secondes après, elle avait déjà totalement disparu de leur vision, les cinq personnes pestant de toutes leurs forces alors qu'ils décidaient déjà de redescendre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix ! BORDEL ! Encore une fois !_

« Je suis lassée du jeu du chat et de la souris. »

_Elle était maintenant perchée sur un arbre, un genou posé sur la branche alors qu'elle observait le jeune garçon qui continuait de marcher avec le reste de son groupe. Ils avaient quitté la ville au beau milieu de l'après-midi et il était peut-être finalement temps d'aller les combattre ? Mais avant, il fallait prendre le plus de distance avec la ville. Les attaques qu'elle allait utiliser risqueraient d'alerter la population._

« ... ... ... Déesse Arceus ... Une telle chose est-elle normale ? »

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait mais ... Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'auparavant. La Déesse Arceus n'ordonnait jamais de tuer des enfants, elle-même avait estimé que les enfants étaient des êtres qu'il fallait garder purs alors ... pourquoi attaquer un enfant ? Crusaé tait l'unique cible, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je lui ferais peut-être passer un test ... avant le combat. »

_D'un geste de la main, la neige s'accentua, devenant plus violente alors qu'elle observait la réaction du jeune garçon et de son groupe. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, étonnés de voir autant de neige qui tombait aussi rapidement alors que rien n'était prévu. Ils vinrent rapidement courir en direction des bois avoisinant la route qu'ils utilisaient._

« Quand même ... Cette neige n'est pas normale. » _murmura Crusaé alors Malixo allumait un feu, les trois enfants étant autour de celui-ci pour éviter que la neige ne vienne l'éteindre avant même que la flamme ne grandisse._

« Tu crois que c'est à cause d'un légendaire ? » _demanda Personne en la regardant, Metsubi venant s'engouffrer dans ses bras en grelottant de froid._

« Très froid ... Personne. Très très ... froid... »

« Je le sais bien, Metsubi. Viens ici que je te caresse pour te réchauffer. » _répondit le jeune garçon en commençant à lui frotter le dos, la jeune fille soupirant légèrement d'aise._

« HEY ! N'en profite pas, Metsubi ! Sinon ... Sinon ... Personne devra aussi me réchauffer. » _répondit Crusaé en criant presque._

« Euh ... Euh ... Je sais pas trop ... moi ... Faut pas se disputer pour ça. Si vous avez froid ... Vaut mieux se couvrir encore plus. Metsubi, c'est parce qu'elle a toujours froid habituellement non ? A cause de l'hiver et de sa race. »

« C'est pareil ! Si elle a froid, elle n'a qu'à rentrer dans la tente, c'est tout ! » _répondit Crusaé une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de colère dans la voix._

« ... ... Tu vas quand même pas te disputer avec Metsubi hein ? Metsubi ? Je vais aussi la réchauffer. » _murmura le jeune garçon alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs hochait la tête. Hein ? Quoi ? QUOI ?! Crusaé vint rougir violemment, reculant alors que le jeune garçon s'avançait vers elle. Metsubi était rentrée dans la tente, Malixo ne faisant qu'observer la gêne de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

« Bon ... Juste deux minutes hein ? Pas plus que ça ? »

_La tempête de neige s'était arrêtée ... ou semblait moins forte. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de vent mais peu de neige ... Ou alors, c'était l'inverse ? Beaucoup de neige mais peu de vent ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se trouvait entre les jambes de Personne, celui-ci lui frottant le dos avec tendresse alors qu'elle observait le sol._

Elle n'osait rien dire ... Il était vraiment en train de lui caresser et frotter le dos ... Sous son manteau pas directement sur la peau nue non plus ! Elle aurait complètement refusé ! Non mais ... Ce n'était pas la même chose ... Enfin ... C'était doux comme il s'y prenait ...

« Hum ? De la visite ? » _murmura lentement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, jetant une branche dans le feu avant de se lever._

_Co ... Comment ça ? Qui venait les déranger dans un moment comme ça ?! Elle émit un petit grognement de dépit alors que Metsubi sortait la tête de la tente. Personne s'était relevé aussi, ayant murmuré à Crusaé dans l'oreille :_

« Si tu veux, ce soir, pendant que les autres dorment et si tu as froid ... »

_Elle n'avait rien dit, rougissant tout simplement en s'imaginant que depuis quelques temps, le jeune garçon était vraiment très proche d'elle. C'était peut-être une illusion mais ... mais ... Elle ... Elle pensait qu'il aimait Metsubi mais là ... Elle s'imaginait simplement que c'était elle qu'il avait choisie. Ca serait tellement ... mieux._

_Alors ? Qui était-ce ? Car les bruits de pas dans la neige étaient faciles à entendre quand même. Pourtant, Malixo comme Personne haussèrent un sourcil en ne voyant qu'une forme difficile à distinguer à travers le brouillard de la tempête._

« Hum ... Il est vrai que cela ne va pas faciliter la vision. » _murmura une voix féminine avant que la tempête ne s'arrête subitement, les nuages s'éloignant de cette zone._

_Un kimono bleu ciel ... Avec autour une fourrure blanche. La femme était grande et élancée, devant bien mesurer 1 mètre 80-85, donc plus grande que Malixo. Elle ne portait que des chaussettes noires au bout des pieds, la neige ne semblant pas la gêner. Elle avait aussi une ceinture plutôt épaisse et grande d'environ quinze à vingt centimètres autour de la taille sauf que la majeure partie de la ceinture touchait le sol derrière elle. Sur son crâne, un ornement ressemblant à un assemblage de trois pics de glace, recouvrant une partie de ses cheveux bleus. L'ornement avait le même morceau de tissu que la ceinture, celui-ci flottant derrière les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle avait aussi deux mèches qui glissaient sur le côté devant chaque oreille et deux yeux rubis pourtant si froids ... et chaleureux ? Son ornement semblait aussi avoir une petite partie touffue noire devant le visage de la jeune femme. Ou alors, était-ce ses cheveux ? C'était bizarre mais ..._

« Waouh ... Elle est vraiment jolie cette dame. »

« ... ... ... Personne, je sais bien que je t'ai dit que lorsqu'une femme est belle, il faut la complimenter mais tu devrais éviter de le dire face à des personnes qui risquent de te tuer. » _marmonna le jeune homme, serrant les dents avant de faire apparaître de l'électricité au bout de son poing droit._

« Personne ? C'est bien cela ? Merci pour tes paroles, cela est très mignon de ta part. »

« Artikodin ! C'est l'Artikodin ! » _répondit Crusaé alors que la jeune femme émettait un petit sourire en direction de Personne, reprenant la parole :_

« Je suis bien une Artikodin. Je m'appelle Lasty et j'ai été envoyée pour te tuer, Personne. De même, je suis chargée de capturer Crusaé. »

_Metsubi était aussitôt sortie de la tente, se mettant devant le jeune garçon. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de rester en arrière. Personne semblait un peu dépité par les paroles de la jeune femme avant de soupirer, baissant la tête. Il fit briller ses deux marques en disant :_

« Bon ... Ben ... On est obligés de se battre alors, c'est ça ? »

« C'est le cas, jeune garçon. Ton existence est un problème pour la déesse Arceus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Rédempteur doit mourir ... Peut-être parce que tu as rencontré cette jeune fille ? Je ne saurai le dire. »

_Mais qu'importe, sa mission était devant elle. Et elle ne faillirait pas. Elle avait attendu depuis des mois pour cela et aujourd'hui, il était temps de récupérer le fruit de son labeur. Elle posa son regard rubis sur le jeune garçon, lui souriant légèrement. C'était ça ... qu'elle devait combattre ... Un simple garçon humain._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Différence de forces

**Chapitre 16 : Différence de forces**

« Devons-nous commencer ? Allez-vous venir à plusieurs contre moi ? » _demanda t-elle sur le même ton froid et glacial qu'auparavant, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci s'était mis à trembler un peu, protégeant Crusaé de son corps._

« Ne touche pas à Crusaé, c'est tout ce que je demande ! »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette demande, Personne. Je dois te tuer et ramener Crusaé chez Arceus, tout simplement. » _répondit la jeune femme au regard rubis._

« Mais pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que Crusaé vous a fait ?! Moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle voulait tuer Arceus et les légendaires ! Moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez la capturer ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?! »

« Crusaé ? Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? » _demanda avec lenteur Lasty en tournant son regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs._

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tellement de choses ... J'ai commencé à oublier au fur et à mesure que je passais mes journées avec Personne. Et même à la base ... Je sais juste que je dois tuer Arceus pour empêcher quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce quelque chose. »

« Je le sais personnellement. Tous les légendaires le savent ... C'est pour cela que nous devons te reprendre. Nous savons tous ce que tu es réellement. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? Puisque vous le savez tellement bien ? »

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas à te l'expliquer, j'en suis désolée. Donc ... Qui aura affaire à moi ? Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez éviter de combattre ... Je parle du Lockpin et de la petite Griknot. Vous n'êtes pas mêlés à cette histoire. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois ... Lasty. » _répondit aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, passant une main dans ces derniers en reprenant :_ « Je n'ai pas passé plusieurs années avec Personne pour l'abandonner maintenant alors qu'il a besoin de moi hein ? Et vue à quel point Metsubi est accrochée à Personne, je crois que ses paroles seront les mêmes. »

_Metsubi ... n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme aux yeux rubis posa son regard sur la jeune fille aux couettes noires, reprenant la parole en s'adressant à Personne :_

« Tu ferais bien de te méfier de tout le monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » _demanda le jeune garçon en haussant un sourcil légèrement inquiet._

« Et bien ... Visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air de te douter de ce qui est autour de toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire car tu ne comprends pas dans quel monde tu vis mais ... »

_Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, Metsubi ayant foncé vers elle, ses deux yeux complètement noirs, toute sa haine dirigée vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour esquiver le coup, gardant ses yeux sur Metsubi._

« Je vois ... Visiblement, tu es plutôt spéciale comme fille. Je ne pensais que te voir comme un objet ... Ou alors, tu préfères que je me taise ? »

_Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle tendit la main devant elle, un mur translucide apparaissant à quelques centimètres de sa main. La jeune fille le percuta de plein fouet, le mur se fissurant avant d'exploser en plusieurs morceaux._

« Il faut se méfier de toi ... Tu n'es qu'une enfant mais ce que tu as commis ... et ce que tu commettras ... prouve que tu es différente. »

_Différente ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas et Malixo non plus. Seule Crusaé semblait avoir un air de « AH ! Je m'en doutais ! » dans le regard. C'était quand même bizarre mais bon ... Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire._

« Néanmoins, tu n'aimes pas la glace. Comme je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne te ferais simplement que t'évanouir. »

_Elle commença à souffler en direction de Metsubi, celle-ci ayant ses deux mains devenues des sortes de griffes noires alors qu'elle se jetait sur Lasty. Le souffle forma quelques éclats de glace qui vinrent frapper la jeune fille de plein fouet, la faisant tomber au sol. Pourtant ... Aucun cri de douleur n'émanait d'elle._

« Cela est vraiment triste ... ce que tu es ... Peut-être cherches-tu le pardon en faisant cela ? Non ... Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais accepté. Mais alors, que fais-tu réellement ici ? »

_Elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse de la part de Metsubi et elle avait entièrement raison. La jeune fille s'était relevée aussitôt malgré les éclats qui avaient laissé des entailles sur le devant de son corps. Elle voulait se montrer forte et résistante, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ... Même en vous mettant à deux contre un. »

_Une violente tornade se produisit derrière elle, repoussant Malixo en arrière alors qu'elle se mettait maintenant sur le côté, esquivant la griffe de Metsubi. Celle-ci tentait de la toucher avec des flammes draconiennes mais Lasty posa une main sur le crâne de la jeune fille, l'enfonçant dans la neige, celle-ci se mettant à fondre._

« Je ne sais pas exactement quelle est ta personnalité à ce sujet mais étant une dragonne, elle doit être plus que complexe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas ce sentiment de blanc et noir ... Sauf dans tes émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Endors-toi pendant quelques temps dans ce cercueil de glace. » _répondit la jeune femme avant de claquer des doigts, une sorte de sarcophage gelé et translucide sortant du sol avant d'enfermer Metsubi à l'intérieur._

« METSUBIIIIIIIII ! » _hurla le jeune garçon, abandonnant la protection de Crusaé avant que ses marques ne mettent à briller, de l'eau étant projetée vers Lasty sous la forme d'un puissant jet. Malixo s'était redressé, criant :_

« NON ! PERSONNE ! ARRÊTE ! C'EST COMPLETEMENT IDIOT ! »

« Je n'aurai pas utilisé ces termes ... car il ne se rend pas compte de son erreur. »

_L'eau fut soudainement gelée dans les airs, le jeune garçon la regardant d'un air abasourdi alors que Crusaé courait pour arriver derrière lui._

« PERSONNE ! Elle est capable de geler l'eau ! Ca ne sert à rien de l'attaquer avec ça ! »

« Mais mais mais ... Je ... Je ... Ca veut dire que ... »

_Oui ... Il venait de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Le jeune garçon s'écroula à genoux au sol, observant ses deux marques avant de taper d'un geste rageur sur le sol._

« Ca me sert à quoi ces marques si je ne peux pas me battre avec hein ?! Ca sert à quoi, Crusaé ?! Je ... Je ... Je veux aider Metsubi, moi ! »

_Mais il ne pouvait pas ... Il le savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Lasty l'observa de ses yeux rubis, s'approchant de lui avec lenteur avant que Crusaé ne se positionne devant le jeune garçon._

« Ne touche pas à Personne ! Il ne peut pas se battre ! »

« Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir, jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Que comptes-tu faire avec moi ? » _demanda Lasty en s'inclinant, posant ses doigts sous le menton de Crusaé qui restait parfaitement immobile._

_Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était faible ... qu'elle était sans pouvoir mais ... mais ... Personne était abattu par son manque de pouvoirs. Non ... Il était même en train de sangloter ?! Voir de pleurer ? Pourquoi ?_

« Snif ... D'abord ... D'abord ... Lina ... J'ai perdu la seule ... La seule chose que j'avais d'elle ... Et maintenant ... Ces pouvoirs ... Ces pouvoirs de Solor ... sont complètement inutiles. Je pensais ... Je pensais que ... que ... que j'allais être plus fort mais mais ... »

« Hey ... Mademoiselle Lasty, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais faire pleurer des enfants, il faut être un monstre hein ? » _vint dire une voix derrière elle, la femme sentant la chaleur des flammes qui montait très rapidement. Elle déploya deux magnifiques ailes avant de s'envoler, esquivant l'attaque de Malixo qui avait ses deux poings enflammés._

« Ce n'était pas mon but de le faire pleurer ... Visiblement, la perte d'une amie chère par ces dernières a provoqué quelques sévices dans son cœur. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Vous, les légendaires, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez exactement ce qu'il en retourne. Vous êtes simplement des êtres insipides ... Je crois même que je préfère Rokan à ta personne. Malgré son statut de légendaire, le fait qu'il veuille nous tuer, ses sentiments envers la mort de son fils montre l'importance qu'il avait dans son cœur. La mort de Lina est bien plus importante. Une personne comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre une telle chose. » _annonça Malixo, levant le regard en l'air._

« Je suis une légendaire ... J'ai aussi une famille ... Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je dois vous plaindre. J'ai deux sœurs et nous vivons ensembles. Ne nous imagine donc pas comme des êtres qui n'ont aucune relation. Mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas atteignable par les pokémons de ton espèce. »

« Pas atteignable ? HAHAHA ! Je vais te montrer ce que cela veut dire non-atteignable ! Tu peux partir dans les cieux, ça ne changera rien ! »

_Metsubi ... La voir dans cet état lui avait redonné un regain de force après la stupéfaction du renvoi subit. Et là ... Les pleurs de Personne ... C'était plus que suffisant pour vouloir combattre Lasty ! Qu'importe si c'était une jolie femme ou non, les enfants restaient le plus importants ! Personne ... Depuis le début, il pensait qu'il garderait les pouvoirs de Lina ... Depuis le début, il pensait qu'il aurait toujours un moyen de garder son souvenir en elle. Les objets matériels n'étaient pas éternels contrairement à la force qu'elle aurait pu lui donner en restant en lui. Et il fallait coupler cela au fait que l'eau de Solor était inutile face à Lasty. Oui ... Le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'être complètement inutile, de ne pas mériter le sacrifice de Lina._

« Personne ... Ne t'en fait pas ... Je te comprends ... Se sentir incapable ... Il faut réussir à surmonter cela ... Lina restera toujours en toi ... Penses-y ... Et ce n'est pas l'absence de ces pouvoirs qui feront que tu ne t'en rappelles plus. Gardes les moments les plus précieux au fond de ton cœur ... et son sourire ... Rappelle-toi son sourire, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Quand à moi ... LASTY ! »

_Il venait de crier le nom de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, Personne écarquillant les yeux en se les frottant. Pourquoi il avait une mauvaise impression ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venait de bondir en direction de Lasty, faisant un saut des plus impressionnants. Son poing gauche enflammé, son poing droit parcouru d'électricité, il était prêt à ..._

... ... Qu'est-ce que ?! Une brume ? Une brume épaisse venait de se soulever, aveuglant sa vision ? AH ! Elle voulait jouer à ça ?! Ses oreilles semblèrent s'allonger, prenant la taille de celles des lapins. Il n'aimait pas utiliser les parties qui représentaient ... sa race mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre ! Ses oreilles tournoyèrent comme des hélices, dissipant la brume alors qu'il remarquait que Lasty avait disparu de sa vision.

« Tu n'es pas capable de voler ... dans un combat aérien, c'est un problème majeur. Je te félicite pour être capable de m'atteindre ... Mais ce genre de tactiques ne marche pas face à moi. Tu vas rejoindre la jeune Griknot. »

_Derrière lui ! Il roula sur lui-même, faisant un geste des plus impressionnants dans les airs avant que son poing droit ne vienne frapper la main de Lasty qui semblait être un peu étonnée de l'attaque du jeune homme. Néanmoins, malgré l'électricité qui parcourait son corps, elle tira le jeune homme vers elle, le ramenant au plus près d'elle avant de poser sa main sur son visage. Une rafale de vent semblait se produire derrière elle, lui donnant une accélération des plus folles alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sol._

_... ... ... ... ... Le corps avait percuté le sol avec violence, se soulevant au-dessus de quelques centimètres avant de retoucher le sol pour ne plus bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sarcophage de glace s'était formé autour de Malixo alors que Crusaé et Personne étaient tombés au sol sous la force produite. Crusaé était entre les jambes du jeune garçon, celui-ci la serrant contre lui. Avec une superbe grâce, Lasty vint atterrir au sol, se positionnant devant Crusaé et Personne :_

« Il ne reste plus que vous deux les enfants. »

« Tu ... Tu ... Tu as tué Malixo et Metsubi ?! »

« Ce n'est pas exactement le cas. Ils sont simplement en cryogénisation si tu préfères. Leurs cellules ne vieillissent pas mais tant que je ne les dégèle pas et cela d'une certaine manière, ils ne sont plus réellement vivants ... »

_Il n'en fallait pas plus que pour que le jeune garçon se relève. Il ... Il ne voulait pas utiliser ses marques mais il allait poser ses deux mains sur Lasty et lui prendre tous ces pouvoirs ! Il allait sauver Metsubi et Malixo ! Il s'était mis à courir, se déplaçant avec rapidité jusqu'à arriver au niveau du ventre Lasty, sa tête servant de bélier. Cela la fit reculer et pouffer un peu alors qu'elle continuait d'observer les marques sur ses mains._

« Tu vois ... Petit Rédempteur ... Ceux que tu as tués resteront toujours gravés en toi ... Même si tu ne le vois pas. »

_Elle avait posé sa main sur le front de Personne, celui-ci s'apprêtant à la serrer contre lui pour commencer son travail. Sauf qu'il fut propulsé par un vent gelé en arrière, Crusaé utilisant son propre corps pour l'arrêter. C'était ... C'était impossible ... Elle était bien différente de Rokan ... Beaucoup trop calme ... Et donc beaucoup plus apte à raisonner pendant un combat. C'était juste ... impossible._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une relation glaciale

**Chapitre 17 : Une relation glaciale**

« Cru ... Crusaé ... Cours ! »

_Cours ? Courir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demandait une telle chose ? Ses yeux rubis fixaient avec ardeur Lasty, celle-ci faisant un sourire froid alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Cours et ne te retourne pas. Je vais la retenir le plus longtemps. »

« La retenir ? Et faire quoi ensuite ? Mourir ? NON ! Je ne suis pas une gamine qui va s'exécuter comme ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Lasty ! Tu es au service d'Arceus non ?! Alors si je viens avec toi, est-ce que tu feras tout pour que Personne ne soit pas blessé ? »

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit une telle chose, jeune fille ... Je suis là pour le tuer et ensuite te capturer ... Que tu le désires ou non. »

« Et si je me tues avant ? Est-ce que tu crois que ta mission sera accomplie ? »

_Oh ? Lasty paraissait surprise pour la première fois depuis son apparition. Elle posa son regard rubis sur Crusaé puis sur Personne, reprenant la parole :_

« Si tu te tues, ma mission aura échoué. Je n'aurai alors aucune raison de tuer ce jeune garçon, il est vrai ... Mais est-ce que tu veux mourir ? Qu'importe tes pensées, tu n'es qu'une enfant de huit ans et as-tu une simple idée de ce que tu comptes faire ? Du mal que tu feras autour de toi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de cela. »

« De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fiche de moi ... J'ai ce collier car j'ai fait souffrir Personne. Or, il est hors de question que je le fasse encore plus souffrir voir même mourir à cause de moi ! Alors, oui, je suis prête à ça. »

« Et tu as demandé son avis à la première personne concernée par ton acte ? » _demanda Lasty une nouvelle fois, désignant Personne de l'un de ses doigts._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui ? Elle remarquait que le jeune garçon tremblait ... et pas qu'un peu. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il se retourna, la baffant vivement au point de la faire tomber sur le côté._

« ... AH ... AH ... ... NE ... REDIT PLUS ... JAMAIS CA ! »

« Ca fait mal ! Très mal même ! » _s'écria la jeune fille, sanglotant à cause de la douleur créer par la baffe, le jeune garçon haletant avec énervement._

« Ne pense PLUS JAMAIS à quelque chose comme ça ! Je ne le pardonnerai jamais ! JAMAIS, Crusaé ! JAMAIS ! Je n'ai ... C'est moi qui te défend ! »

« Arrête de faire le sale gamin, PERSONNE ! Si je meurs, je suis sûre que Lasty délivrera Metsubi et Malixo ! Comme ça, en même temps, tu pourras vivre tranquillement avec Metsubi ! De toute façon, c'est elle que tu aimes ! »

« Oh ... C'est donc plus profond que cela. Je vois le problème. » _murmura Lasty._

« TA GUEULE, TOI ! T'es pas concernée ! » _hurla aussitôt Crusaé en la direction de la jeune femme, rouge de gêne d'être aussi vite comprise._

« Je vous laisse discuter pendant cinq minutes. Libre à vous de choisir quelle décision vous allez prendre ... Suivant votre réponse, je ... »

« C'EST DECIDE TOUT DE SUITE ! » _cria Personne en courant vers Lasty, celle-ci haussant un sourcil, esquivant de justesse le jeune garçon qui avait sorti une étrange dague._

_C'était une arme assez ... spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi utiliser quelque chose issu des dragons contre elle ? Il ne comprenait pas la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? C'était vraiment dommage ... qu'il doive mourir._

« Dois-je me montrer sérieuse, jeune garçon ? Peut-être que votre choix est fait ... Soit ... Crusaé, je te conseille d'attendre avant que j'en finisse avec ... »

_De la fumée ? Elle recula aussitôt, évitant un jet d'acide que le jeune garçon venait d'envoyer en sa direction. Sa robe était maintenant très légèrement trouée sur le côté, au niveau de la cuisse gauche, une cuisse plutôt fine d'après ce qu'il était possible de voir._

« Intéressant ... Très intéressant même ... Je vois que tu n'as oublié l'un des pouvoirs de Solor. Mais est-ce comme cela que tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Car contrairement à toi, je peux t'attaquer à distance et toutes tes attaques aqueuses ne me feront rien. »

_Il ouvrit la bouche, poussant un hurlement strident, la jeune femme haussant un sourcil avant de s'immobiliser. Elle ferma les yeux, des ondes sonores commençant à la faire trembler de toutes parts avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Des ultrasons ... Tu commences à devenir vraiment impressionnant, Personne. »

_Mais elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient à nouveau. Ca ne changeait rien ... Rien du tout ... La jeune femme était au-dessus de ses moyens ... Au-dessus de tout ... Il ne pouvait pas la combattre ... Il était si faible comparé à elle._

« Mais ... mais ... mais ... Non ! Crusaé ne mourra pas pour moi ! »

« Et c'est pareil pour moi, Personne ! Alors, non ! J'ai décidé que tu n'irais pas mourir, c'est bien clair ?! Moi je refuse ça complètement ! »

_... ... ... La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus poussa un léger soupir, s'envolant devant eux avant de s'asseoir sur une branche, les observant une nouvelle fois._

« Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez terminé de vous chamailler. Visiblement, vous voulez encore discuter au sujet de qui doit mourir pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... ... ... ALLEZ POUSSE-TOI CRUSAE ! »

_Et il avait joint les gestes à la parole, la poussant sur le sol pour la faire tomber dans la neige. Elle grogna légèrement, se redressant aussitôt avant de sauter sur le dos du jeune garçon qui s'était tourné pour voir Lasty._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! J'ai dit que j'allais la combattre ! Lâche-moi ! »

« NON ! NON ET NON ! Tu vas pas te battre et mourir ! TU VAS PAS TE BATTRE ! »

_Elle n'hésitait plus à le frapper du poing, la jeune fille semblant avoir bien plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraissait malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Lui ? Il plaçait ses mains sur sa poitrine pour tenter de la repousser mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour avoir le maximum de poids sur lui. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille !_

_... ... ... Elle ? Elle restait assise sur sa branche, sa main posée sur son menton. C'était vraiment cet enfant qu'elle devait tuer hein ? C'était vraiment ridicule ... Plus que ridicule ... Pourquoi une telle chose devait-elle se produire ? Hum ... C'était les ordres de la déesse Arceus et elle n'avait pas réellement à les contredire._

« Bon ... Je dois arrêter de m'amuser ... Allons-y maintenant. »

_Elle se redressa sur sa branche, n'ayant aucun problème à rester debout. Les deux enfants continuaient de se battre, Crusaé et Personne se tirant même les cheveux en pleurant. La raison n'était pas futile mais le combat si. C'était horrible d'en arriver à ce stade pour vouloir défendre et sauver l'autre. ... Bon ... Elle devait... sérieusement ... prendre sur elle-même pour arriver à cela. Quand tout sera fini ... Elle allait ..._

_Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour descendre vers les deux enfants, tournant son visage sur le côté. Il y avait encore environ cinq cents mètres de distance mais elle n'était pas sourde. Elle entendait parfaitement des bruits de pas. Hum ... Elle s'empêcha de sourire, atterrissant au sol devant les deux enfants recouverts de neige et de traces rouges._

« Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

« Co... Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous ... vous ... »

« Visiblement, je n'ai plus le temps pour cela. C'est dommage mais c'est ainsi. » _répéta la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, claquant des doigts alors que les deux sarcophages de glace se brisaient, laissant tomber Malixo et Metsubi sur le sol._

_Personne courut aussitôt vers le jeune homme, posant sa tête contre son cœur avant de faire de même avec Metsubi. Ils étaient vivants ! Ils étaient vraiment vivants ! Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Crusaé se tournait vers Lasty :_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? » _demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

« Je n'ai jamais annoncé que je ne comptais pas vous tuer ... mais il est trop tard maintenant. Nous nous reverrons dans moins d'un an ? Pourquoi pas d'ici la fin de cette année ? Vous me verrez ... et me rencontrerez plus tard ... Et si ce n'est pas moi, cela sera quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous conseille d'espérer que c'est moi. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avant de disparaître complètement derrière une brume épaisse._

_Qu'est-ce que ... Non ... Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. Quelque chose de vraiment spécial ... Ou bizarre ... Car elle ne partirait pas si il n'y avait aucun problème. Personne revenait vers elle, le visage baissé et confus._

« Crusaé ... Ca va bien ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur._

« Tu m'as arraché une partie de mes cheveux, il va surement falloir que je fasse attention à ma coiffure voir que j'en coupe une partie, j'ai des griffures voir je crois même une ou deux morsures. J'ai aussi des marques rouges sur les bras, les mains, le visage, et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? C'est ça ? »

« ... ... ... Pardon, Crusaé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ... »

« Non, je ne te pardonne pas ... sauf si tu me pardonnes. » _murmura t-elle en rougissant un peu, le jeune garçon semblant étonné. _« Car j'ai fait pareil que toi ... Donc je ne suis pas mieux ... Si tu me pardonnes, alors je te ... »

« Je te pardonne tout de suite ! » s'écria t-il en se jetant sur elle, la jeune fille poussant un cri à son tour alors qu'ils retombaient dans la neige.

« Les traces de l'Artikodin semblent s'arrêtés ici ! Il y a des traces de combat mais aussi une présence de légendaire ! L'Artikodin était ici ! »

_Hein ? Plusieurs personnes apparaissaient les unes après les autres à travers les arbres alors qu'il restait à moitié couché sur Crusaé. L'une d'entre elles avait un étrange objet en main, les uns étant aussi surpris que les autres._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un élément perturbateur

**Chapitre 18 : Un élément perturbateur**

« Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous là ? »

« Oh putain ... Des gosses précoces ! » _répondit un homme avant de se prendre une baffe derrière le crâne de la part d'une femme._

« Je t'ai pas déjà dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Les jeux de mots complètement foireux, tu te les gardes pour toi. On n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes conneries, c'est bien clair ? »

« Aie ! Ca fait mal bordel ! Bon ... Je ne dis plus rien pour la peine. Vous pouvez même me supplier ou vous mettre à genoux, je ne parlerai plus. »

« On aura finalement la paix pour une bonne demi-heure. Bon ... En attendant... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hey ... Attendez un peu ... Ce sont des pokémons ? » _demanda l'une des personnes en observant Metsubi et Malixo, ces derniers étant toujours évanouis. De l'autre côté, Crusaé et Personne s'étaient relevés, l'une des personnes s'approchant d'eux avant de remarquer le collier autour du cou de la jeune fille._

« Mais qu'est-ce que ... Tu es une pokémon aussi ? Ton collier est vraiment bizarre. »

« Non mais c'est un collier pour faire joli. Dis-moi, t'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque une case ou quelque chose du genre ? Je ne vois pas de bracelet autour du poignée de Personne alors bon, peut-être qu'il te faudrait t'acheter des yeux. »

_Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette gamine ? L'homme allait lever la main droite, prête à l'abattre sur elle mais il fut arrêté avant par un autre alors que Personne s'était déjà positionné à moitié, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement._

« On ne frappe pas les enfants, c'est clair ? Même si elle te parle comme ça, c'est juste une gamine. Bon ... On n'est pas là pour observer deux gamins et leurs pokémons. »

« Oui mais ... Les deux pokémons n'ont pas de bracelets ... On est sensés faire quoi ? »

« Hum ? Pas de bracelets ? Est-ce qu'ils ont été ... »

« Ils ont été attaqués par l'Artikodin. Il y a des traces de glace tout autour d'eux. »

_L'homme qui avait arrêté celui qui s'apprêtait à frapper Crusaé sembla réfléchir. Il observa d'abord les deux enfants puis la Griknot et le Lockpin, posant son regard à nouveau sur Personne. Le jeune garçon semblait très combattif :_

« Est-ce que ces deux pokémons ont essayé de vous tuer ? Et l'Artikodin vous a sauvés ? »

« NON ! Ces deux pokémons sont à moi ! Ce sont mes amis ! Nous avons été attaqués par l'Artikodin et pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir ça ?! »

« Comment est-ce que vous avez survécu à une rencontre avec cet Artikodin ? Ce n'est pas normal ... Vous ne semblez pas être si forts que cela ... Donc il faudrait m'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais ... Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ... »

« Nous sommes l'Ultime Elément. Nous sommes à la recherche de toutes informations concernant les pokémons légendaires dans le but de les étudier. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi sont-ils si puissants, pourquoi certains d'entre eux sont là depuis tellement de siècles voir millénaires, leurs relations dans l'histoire de ce monde. Mais le plus important reste quand même le fait ... que je ne sais pas ce que VOUS êtes réellement. »

« Je suis Personne, elle, c'est Crusaé. Le grand homme avec des oreilles de Lockpin, c'est Malixo et la petite fille aux cheveux noirs, c'est Metsubi. »

« Soit ... Peut-être voudriez-vous bien nous suivre ? En vue de votre état, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous acceptiez. Ainsi, nous pourrons discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

_Euh ... Il ne savait pas vraiment ... Il était vrai qu'il était un peu blessé, Crusaé aussi... En fait, tout le monde était blessé plutôt ... Donc il valait peut-être mieux accepter. Mais après ... L'Ultime Elément, ce n'était pas les personnes qui se battaient avec d'autres personnes ? Crusaé semblait songeuse et dubitative, voir même légèrement récalcitrante. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout ? Mais sans eux ... Avec Metsubi et Malixo qui étaient évanouis ... Et dans le froid de la neige ... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix._

« Bon ben ... Euh ... Je crois que l'on va vous suivre. » _répondit le jeune garçon alors que l'homme hochait la tête d'un air positif. Des personnes soulevèrent Metsubi et Malixo, Personne et Crusaé restant côte à côte avant d'être tous emmenés dans un endroit plus chaud._

_Elle s'arrêtait de voler, atterrissant avec grâce sur le sol rocailleux alors que ses deux ailes bleues disparaissaient. Avec lenteur, elle avançait peu à peu vers la grotte, celle-ci étant éclairée par une flamme tournoyant dans une sphère._

« Et bien ... Lasty, tu as mis du temps à venir pour ce mois-ci ... On s'est même demandé si tu n'avais pas un problème, toi qui est si ponctuelle d'habitude. »

« WOW ! RINA ! Tais-toi ! Regarde Lasty ! » _s'écria une autre voix avant que Rina ne reprenne la parole, toute aussi étonnée :_

« Fulgé ?! Comment se fait-il que Lasty ... soit blessée ?! Qui a fait ça, Lasty ?! »

« Calmez-vous ... Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »_ murmura avec douceur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, posant une main sur la partie mise à nue de sa cuisse._

« HEY ! Mais si ! Ca sert à quelque chose ! C'est qui qui a fait ça ?! » _s'écria une nouvelle fois l'une des deux personnes en face d'elle._

« Le Rédempteur. »_ souffla t-elle avant de se mettre à soupirer._

« Le Rédempteur ?! Le petit gamin ?! Tu l'as finalement trouvé ? Et alors ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Tu l'as tué ? Tu as déjà ramené la petite à Arceus ? C'est terminé ? »

« Non ... Non ... J'ai dû me battre contre lui. » _reprit Lasty en croisant ses bras._

« Mais alors ? Si c'est lui qui t'a fait ça, tu as perdu ton combat ? » _demanda l'une des deux personnes avec surprise, Lasty hochant la tête d'un air négatif.  
_

« Nullement. Disons que ... Nous avons fait tout simplement match nul ? »

« C'est impossible ! Un humain, même le Rédempteur et SURTOUT un gamin ne pourrait pas te battre ou faire match nul contre toi, Lasty ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité, je le conçois ... Nous avons été arrêté par l'Ultime Elément. »

« Mais tu pouvais facilement tous les tuer, ceux-là ! Ils ne sont pas de taille face à nous ! »

« ... ... ... Fulgé ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? »

« Je sais, je sais ... Tu n'aimes pas te battre si cela est inutile et non-fondé. Mais c'est quand même un ordre d'Arceus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait cela ?! Les ordres passent ... »

« Avant mes principes ? Tant que la mission est accomplie, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, je ne vois pas de raisons de renier ce que je suis. » _murmura Lasty avant de fermer ses yeux, se retournant comme pour s'apprêter à partir._

« Où est-ce que tu vas Lasty ? Dis-nous où se trouve le Rédempteur. Nous allons nous y mettre à trois et tu verras qu'il n'aura aucune chance. »

« Le temps que je revienne ici, il est sûrement parti. Surtout qu'il doit être accompagné par l'Ultime Elément. Donc cela est inutile d'aller le rechercher. »

« Ensembles, même cette organisation ne pourra rien. Ce ne sont que des pokémons de base et des humains. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

« ... ... Rina ... ... Ils ont maintenant des informations sur les légendaires depuis la mort de Solor. Même si Rokan a détruit la base et récupéré le cadavre de son fils, cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils sont maintenant bien mieux préparés qu'auparavant. Nous nous revoyons à la fin du prochain mois. Je vais m'en aller. »

« Hey ! Mais attends un peu, Lasty ! HEY ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était déjà partie, ayant fait apparaître ses deux magnifiques ailes avant de s'envoler pour partir au loin. _

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lasty ? Déjà depuis plusieurs mois, elle se comporte bizarrement mais là ... C'était encore plus bizarre qu'autrefois. »

« C'est Lasty ... Tu sais bien que par rapport aux humains, elle n'a jamais été violente. Elle va même les aider et les sauver lors des tempêtes de neige qui se produisent sans qu'elle n'y soit pour quelque chose. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que les humains ont de si spéciaux, personnellement. Ils polluent, ils tuent, ils sont abjects et stupides. Ca lui perdra. »

_Elle était arrivée au sommet d'un arbre, après plusieurs heures de vol. Un arbre gigantesque, surpassant de plusieurs mètres tous les autres. Qu'importe si elle était visible ... Qu'importe si les humains et les pokémons la remarquaient ... Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle tendit ses deux mains sur les côtés, refermant les yeux, poussant un petit gémissement._

« Je pourrais facilement me soigner ... mais cela n'a pas la même ... saveur. Je vais laisser au temps cet objectif. »

_Mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle était obligée de s'asseoir au final à cause de la douleur. Même si cela n'était pas apparent, elle subissait une très légère fatigue et ce n'était pas à cause du vol ... C'était autre chose. Assise maintenant sur une branche au sommet de l'arbre, elle observait le ciel et ses nuages, tendant sa main vers le ciel avant de se concentrer. Une petite rose faite de glace apparue entre ses doigts, la jeune femme commençant à lui retirer les pétales, les uns après les autres :_

« Je le tue, je ne le tue pas, je le tue, je ne le tue pas. »

_Peut-être que cette idée était saugrenue et malsaine mais elle voulait se donner une bonne conscience ? Le dernier pétale fut retiré de la rose, celle-ci se dissipant en morceaux glacés alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Je le tue ... Mais est-ce normal que je doive retirer la vie d'un enfant ? »

_D'un enfant qui était près à perdre la sienne pour une fille qui avait tué ses parents ? D'un enfant qui n'avait que huit ans et pourtant se battait avec plus de vaillance que des adultes de trente ans ? D'un enfant qui dormait chaque nuit dans une tente ? Il était heureux ... dans son malheur ... Les moindres parcelles de bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir ... Il les attrapait. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ajouter à la fatalité qui tombait sur lui ? Elle s'était adossée contre le sommet de l'arbre, ses genoux repliés sur elle-même, le regard posé sur son kimono bleu ciel. Elle voulait trouver ... une autre solution ... mais c'était impossible._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un goût d'apocalypse

**Quatrième axe : Seul et abandonné**

**Chapitre 19 : Un goût d'apocalypse**

« Hum ... D'après ce que vous me dites, vous avez été attaqués par l'Artikodin qui porte le nom de Lasty et cela sans raison ? »

« Pas sans raison ... Pas vraiment ... C'est juste que ... l'on veut arrêter les légendaires et que maintenant, ils nous prennent pour cibles. »

« HAHAHAHA ! C'est un marrant le gamin. Des légendaires qui attaquent des enfants. Et bientôt, on racontera aux petits qui ne veulent pas dormir que le grand Darkrai viendra les dévorer, c'est cela ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il raconte n'importe quoi ? »

« Je suis le seul à décider si ce qu'ils disent est vrai ou faux, d'accord ? »

« Ouais mais quand même ... Pourquoi est-ce que l'Artikodin voudrait attaquer trois gamins et un homme ? Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas du tout dangereux. »

« Au passage ... Qu'est-ce donc que ces deux marques sur tes mains ? »

« Des marques de naissance ... Je les aies depuis que je suis né. Elles sont un peu bizarres mais à côté, je les aime bien ... Pourquoi ça ? »

« Hum ... Non ... Rien du tout ... Ce n'était qu'une simple question sans prétention. Mais quand même ... Où sont vos parents ? A vous deux ? »

« Je n'en ai plus ... Ils sont morts dans un incendie ... Et ceux de Crusaé aussi ... Enfin, eux, ils ne sont pas morts dans un incendie mais un accident. »

« C'est bien triste ... Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« TRES LONGTEMPS ! Ca fait même euh ... Plus de trois ou quatre ans je crois. »

« Merci bien pour vos réponses les enfants. Je pense que vous nous avez grandement aidés. Normalement, vos deux pokémons devraient être soignés depuis le temps. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous conduise jusqu'à eux et ensuite, nous vous ramènerons en ville. Merci de votre coopération au sujet de cette Artikodin. Sans vous, il y a de fortes chances que nous n'arrivions pas à l'attraper. Mais bon ... Maintenant que vous nous avez aidé, cela sera bien plus simple pour nous tous. Encore une fois, je vous remercie de ... »

« CHEF CHEF ! On a réussi à avoir la trace du Entei ! »

« Comment ça ? Je viens tout de suite ! Bon, toi ! Emmènes-les auprès de leurs pokémons, donne-leur un peu d'argent pour la gêne occasionnée et ensuite, on part tous à la recherche de cet Entei ! J'espère que l'on ne tombera pas sur ses foutus fanatiques ! »

« D'accord, c'est bien compris ! Suivez-vous s'il vous plaît, ça sera assez bref. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous avez peut-être faim ? On peut essayer de piller un peu la cantine si vous avez un petit creux. Allez, on me suit, ça sera rapide. »

_Et voilà ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela un bon mois. Oui ... Le printemps venait de commencer et bien que le combat contre Lasty était terminé, il n'était pas pour autant oublier. Metsubi et Malixo avaient posé quelques questions mais après tout ..._

Crusaé avait quand même félicité le jeune garçon pour ses paroles. Il s'était vraiment très bien débrouillé pour ça ! On aurait presque pu croire à son petit jeu. Mais même si certaines choses étaient véridiques, il n'avait pas dit la moitié de tout ce qu'il savait. Et pour les lignes ... HAHAHA ! Rien qu'après qu'ils aient été éloignés de l'Ultime Elément, elle l'avait embrassé discrètement sur la joue pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait. Oh ... Heureusement, Malixo et Metsubi étaient encore à moitié sonnés par tout ça et ils n'avaient rien vu ... Mais bon ... Maintenant ...

« Allez ! Allez ! Il commence enfin à faire bon ! C'est le moment pour prendre un peu l'air ! Quoi de mieux pour cela non ? Hein ? »

_Elle disait cela en se mettant à courir dans sa robe blanche, le jeune garçon ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Les événements étaient mis de côté pour quelques temps ... Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là même._

« Allez ! Personne ! Viens par là ! Viens courir un peu, ça te fera du bien ! »

« Hey mais mais mais ... Attends un peu, heyyyyyy ! » _dit-il alors qu'elle revenait vers lui, lui prenant la main pour le forcer à courir. Le sac du jeune garçon était tombé au sol, Malixo poussant un petit soupir en le récupérant._

« Bon ... Amusez-vous bien ... Metsubi, tu ferais bien d'y aller non ? »

_Elle avait hoché la tête d'un air négatif. Contrairement aux deux autres enfants, elle semblait plus maussade depuis l'attaque de Lasty comme si ... Quelque chose la gênait ... Personne avait bien essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais ... Elle n'avait rien voulut dire._

« Vraiment ... Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'isoler des autres. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu rends triste Personne comme ça ? C'est ce que tu veux ? »

_Elle avait encore hocha la tête d'un air négatif sans répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste ... Ce n'était pas du tout ça ... C'était juste autre chose ... Elle mit ses deux mains dans les poches, la tête baissée alors que ses yeux blancs observait Crusaé et Personne._

« Quand même ... Crusaé ... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment plus ... épanouie. »

« ... ... ... Sais pas ... ... ... »_ murmura la jeune fille aux couettes noires._

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me répondre, Metsubi. Ca m'étonne un peu mais bon ... »

« Veut juste ... Personne ... » _murmura une nouvelle fois la jeune fille._

_C'était rare qu'elle désire quelque chose mais surtout qu'elle lui parle ... D'habitude, elle ne parlait qu'à Personne. Elle aussi avait son petit charme personnel, charme qui marchait très bien sur Personne. Ah ... Un jeune garçon attiré par deux filles bien différentes. Et lui ... Dans tout ça ... Il devait préserver ce bonheur._

_La nuit était rapidement tombée, tout le monde se retrouvant autour du feu. Oh ... Ils avaient déjà terminé de manger depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas un problème pour tous et pour toutes. Ah ... Sincèrement ..._

« Hum ? Metsubi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? » _demanda le jeune garçon une nouvelle fois._

« Comme d'habitude. » _répondit-elle aussitôt, Personne faisant une petite moue en la voyant partir au loin, pour disparaître à nouveau à travers la forêt._

« J'en ai assez ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut rien me dire ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle s'en va presque chaque soir ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas la chercher ? Même si elle est seule ... »

« HEY ! Mais ... Je sais pas trop si ... C'est une bonne idée... »_ murmura le jeune garçon après les paroles de Malixo, celui-ci reprenant aussitôt d'une voix douce :_

« Peut-être que si tu vois ce qu'elle fait, tu la comprendras bien mieux. »

« Alors je vais y aller ! » _répondit le jeune garçon en se levant, s'enfonçant dans la forêt à son tour tandis que Malixo le regardait partir. Crusaé faisait une petite moue boudeuse, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'abandon du jeune garçon envers elle. Oh que non._

_... ... ... Deux minutes passèrent, Malixo et Crusaé ne disant rien. Pourtant, un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, comme si il avait une idée en tête. Une idée peut-être assez saugrenue non ? Mais ... Il avait envie de l'essayer. Il prit la parole d'un air distant :_

« Alors Crusaé ... Visiblement, tu t'y fais de plus en plus à ta vie d'humaine non ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Je ... Euh ... Ben oui ... Enfin, je crois. Ce n'est pas une question d'être humaine ou non. »

« Tu te ne sentirais pas un peu plus ... sereine et ouverte ? On dirait que tu as finalement accepté ce que tu ressens pour Personne hein ? »

_La jeune fille vint rougir violemment, détournant le regard sans rien dire. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, elle souffla :_

« Il n'est pas question d'une telle chose. Je trouve juste que le printemps est le bon moment pour se distraire et s'amuser ... C'est tout. »

« Se distraire et s'amuser ... Ca ne ressemble pas au langage que tu avais précédemment, non ? Tu sais ...Personne aussi semble beaucoup t'apprécier. Et je suis sûr que te voir ainsi lui fait chaud au cœur. Tu es beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le crois avec lui. Beaucoup plus qu'avant ... quand tu le maltraitais inutilement, juste pour assouvir tes pulsions à cause de tes pouvoirs. Je suis content pour vous deux ... Très content ... Et la polygamie est autorisée pour les pokémons, pour certaines races. » _murmura le jeune homme, Crusaé rougissant violemment à ceci. Polygamie ?! Non mais ... Mais ... De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?! Il n'était pas question de polygamie ou autre ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! NON NON !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle s'était déplacée avec beaucoup trop de rapidité et il n'avait même pas réussi à la retrouver. Heureusement pour lui, il tentait toujours de prendre la même direction tout en sachant que le terrain derrière lui l'emmènerait vers Malixo et Crusaé. Il allait mettre les choses au clair._

« Je pense que nous avons été assez patients. »

« Lasty ... Pourquoi est-elle venue ? »

« Je crois avoir déjà signalé pourquoi et cela plusieurs fois de suite. Ne me force pas à me répéter une nouvelle fois. Tant que Crusaé ne sera pas entre nos mains, les légendaires seront envoyés de plus en plus. La destruction de ce monde importe très peu nous autres. Et il se peut donc ... que celui auquel tu tiens tant disparaisse par accident. »

_Les deux yeux de la jeune fille étaient devenus complètement noirs alors qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, l'être en face d'elle reprenant :_

« Si tu veux qu'il reste en vie ... Tu dois nous ramener Crusaé ... et en vie bien entendu ... Car sinon, cela serait trop simple de la tuer. Ensuite, peut-être que tu pourras rester avec Personne. Que penses-tu de cela ? »

« Il m'en voudra ... Et il aime Crusaé. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème qu'il t'en veuille ou non. S'il ne t'aime pas, tu n'es d'aucune utilité. Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas montrée assez présente auprès de lui ? Peut-être que je vais devoir me mêler moi-même de tout cela ? Mais je tiens à signaler qu'aucun ne survivra. »

« Je refuse de conti ... »

_La jeune fille se retrouva aplatie contre le sol, avachie sur le ventre alors qu'un pied se posait sur sa tête, la voix reprenant :_

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Metsubi. Qui t'a permis de te contrôler durant toutes ces années ? Il suffit simplement d'un petit instant où tu perds ta lucidité pour retourner à ce que tu étais ... Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ... »

« Je le ferais ... mais Personne ... refusera ... »

« Qui a dit qu'il avait son mot à dire ? Il n'aura pas le choix. Dépêche-toi ... Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule ... Le vôtre diminue ... D'ici moins d'une année, si je vois qu'il n'y a aucune progression, je me chargerai personnellement de ce problème. »

« J'attendrai ... le bon moment. »

« Soit ... Au passage, le jeune garçon se rapproche de toi ... et je ne parle pas des sentiments. »

« Hein ? »_ demanda t-elle avant que le pied ne disparaisse de sa tête._

_Personne l'avait suivie ?! Elle ne devait pas paraître étonnée ! Elle ne devait pas paraître surprise ou confus. Elle devait rester toujours de marbre ... comme elle l'était habituellement ... mais ... S'il lui posait des questions ... Sur la terre qu'elle avait ... Elle ... Elle ... Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir._

« Ah ... ah ... J'ai enfin réussi à te trouver ! »

_NON ! Elle écarquillait ses yeux redevenus complètement blancs, le jeune garçon apparaissant devant elle, haletant et essoufflé. Elle ... Elle ... Elle ... Tout allait de mal en pis maintenant ! Et quand elle voyait le regard surpris de Personne, elle savait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions. Non et non ! ET NON !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : La fin du monde

**Chapitre 20 : La fin du monde**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu t'es encore cassé la figure sur le sol ? C'est sûr que si tu n'arrêtes pas de courir, tu vas te faire mal aussi. »

_Le jeune garçon s'était approché d'elle mais elle reculait instinctivement, ses deux yeux restant noirs pour la première fois vers lui. Il continuait de s'approcher alors qu'elle restait plongée dans son mutisme. Elle ... Elle n'avait rien à dire ... Tant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, elle n'avait rien à dire ... Il n'aurait aucune réponse ..._

« Ah ! » _poussa t-elle d'un air surpris alors qu'il avait léché son propre doigt pour faire disparaître un peu de terre sur la joue de la jeune fille._

« Bon, si c'est fini, on peut y aller, Metsubi ? Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. J'aimerai bien savoir car si je peux t'aider, moi, je le fais ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas, encore une fois. Il poussa un petit soupir, recommençant à lécher ses doigts pour continuer de lui laver la joue. C'était bête mais il adorait faire ça. Puis soudainement, la jeune fille vint se serrer contre, lui ne bougeant plus d'un poil._

« Hey ... Metsubi ... Tu fais ça à chaque fois ... Moi, ça me fait peur quand tu fais ça, tu sais hein ? Alors, tu me dis ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît ? »

« Peut ... pas ... Snif ... Peut pas ... »

_Mais si, elle pouvait, il en était sûr ! C'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas ! Mais ... Mais ... Si elle ne voulait pas quelque chose, c'est que ce dernier devait être très très important non ? Il vint la garder contre lui, lui caressant le dos avec douceur._

« Viens ... On va rentrer, Metsubi. T'as l'air très fatiguée, moi je dis. »

« ... ... ... D'accord, Personne. » _répondit-elle tout simplement alors qu'il faisait un petit sourire à la jeune fille. Elle avait retrouvé ses yeux blancs, leurs deux visages étant drôlement proches. Il rougissait comme l'enfant qu'il était, ne sachant pas du tout où se mettre._

« Euh ... Par contre ... Il va falloir que tu te laves car avec toute la terre. »

« D'accord, Personne. » _répondit-elle une nouvelle fois avant de courir, semblant savoir où se rendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était là, près d'un ruisseau alors qu'il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à le trouver._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... » _commença t-il alors qu'elle se déshabillait complètement avant de reprendre la main du jeune garçon. Non ... NON ! Ca faisait depuis des mois voir bien plus qu'il n'avait plus vu Metsubi ou Crusaé nue ! C'était pas pour recommencer ! _

_Il se retrouvait dans l'eau, ayant été forcé de se mettre nu aussi pour éviter que ses habits ne soient trempés ... Et Metsubi ... Elle était assise dans l'eau, devant lui, comme pour attendre quelque chose ... Il ne savait pas quoi mais ... Ce quelque chose était important._

« Euh ... Bon ... Euh ... Je vais te laver ... les cheveux ? »

« Oui ... Si tu veux bien, Personne. »

_Elle était drôlement bavarde ce soir. Mais bon ... Il faisait froid, prendre un bain de minuit, toutes ces choses, même si c'était bon pour la circulation, il n'était pas convaincu que c'était bon pour tout le corps en fait. Il passa néanmoins ses deux mains dans les couettes noires de la jeune fille, les dénouant alors qu'il lui demandait :_

« Dis ... Tes couettes ... C'est toi qui les fait comme ça ? »

« Non ... Elles se font toutes seules ... quand je dors ... »

« C'est bien ... Enfin, moi, j'aime bien, elles sont jolies tes couettes. » _répondit le jeune garçon avant de mettre ses deux mains en bol, aspergeant les cheveux de Metsubi pour commencer à les frotter. Il ne savait pas comment il allait les laver ... Mais bon ... Il n'allait pas les laver en fait ... Juste les arroser ... Néanmoins, il passait ses deux mains sur le visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'apprêtant à se retourner :_

« Non ! Ne fait pas ça, Metsubi ! Je ... Je ... Reste comme ça, s'il te plaît ! »

« Pas jolie de face ? » _demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant alors qu'il reprenait aussitôt :_

« Si si ! Tu es très jolie ... Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner. Euh ... C'est comme ça ... Enfin bon ... Euh ... Je vais ... »

« Serres-moi très fort, Personne. » _demanda la jeune fille de huit ans en prenant les mains du jeune garçon. Elle les plaça sur sa poitrine inexistante, déposant ensuite ses deux mains par-dessus alors qu'il était plus que rouge de gêne._

« Met ... Metsubi ... Ca ne va pas ? Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît ! »

« Je peux pas ... Je peux pas ... »

_Mais non ! Il en avait assez ! Il avait encore plus mal qu'avec la mort de Lina et ça, ça lui avait fait atrocement mal. Là, il pouvait faire quelque chose ! Il savait qu'il y avait un gros problème avec Metsubi mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider car elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?! NON !_

« METSUBI ! Allez ! Dis-le-moi ! Dis-le-moi ! Si tu m'aimes, tu dois me le dire ! »

_Il sentait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il entendait plusieurs sanglots, ressentant plusieurs soubresauts alors que la jeune fille se retenait de pleurer. Qu'elle pleure une bonne fois pour toutes ! Qu'elle pleure et qu'il puisse la consoler ! Même ... Même si il n'était pas un pokémon ! Même ... Même si ... il était inutile !_

_Il ne le serait pas pour elle ! Il ne le sera pour personne ! Il ne le sera pas pour elle ! Il ne deviendrait pas un boulet ! Il allait la sortir de là ! Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse ! Et pour qu'elle ... qu'elle ... lui dise ce qui se passe._

_Pourtant, la réalité était bien différente ... Depuis cet instant ... Ils s'étaient éloignés peu à peu ... Elle ne dormait plus avec lui ... Elle ne lui parlait plus ... Elle restait distante ... Combien de temps ? Combien de temps cela faisait t-il ? Plus d'un trimestre ... L'été venait de commencer et puis ... Ils n'avaient même pas le temps de penser aux problèmes de Metsubi. Pourquoi cela ? Car le monde avait totalement changé en trois mois ..._

« Aujourd'hui, nous apprenons que les membres de la secte s'appelant le culte d'Arceus ont décidé de siéger au mont Yamota, mont où bon nombre de pokémons dragons siègent des décennies. Il semblerait d'après nos informations qu'une alliance se soit formée entre les deux parties pour ainsi permettre aux membres du culte d'Arceus de vivre parmi les dragons. De l'autre côté, les nombreux tremblements de terre, éruptions volcaniques, pluies torrentielles et autres catastrophes naturelles n'ont toujours aucune explication plausible. Néanmoins, les membres de l'Ultime Elément ne cessent de répéter que les pokémons légendaires sont responsables de tout ceci. Nous vous demandons donc d'avoir la plus extrême des prudences dans le moindre de vos mouvements. »

_C'était bien beau ce que l'écran disait à la télévision mais ... C'était bien pire qu'on ne pouvait le croire ... Eux ... Ils devaient être bien au chaud ... Tandis qu'à l'heure actuelle, le bâtiment qui soutenait l'écran géant était en train de s'effondrer à cause d'un tremblement de terre, crée par une puissance que nul ne voulait voir._

« SUIVEZ-NOUS ! Que tous les sans-abris viennent nous rejoindre ! Nous allons vous transporter ailleurs ! »

_Alors que le culte d'Arceus s'était mis à siéger au mont Yamota, l'Ultime Elément jouait les bons samaritains. Même Crusaé n'avait rien pu leur reprocher, estimant qu'ils faisaient de l'excellent boulot ... Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils devaient aller avec eux ... Non ... Malgré le froid, malgré la pluie, malgré la tempête et le déchaînement des éléments, ils restaient toujours tous les quatre ensembles. Oh ... La nourriture ne posait pas un problème contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru ... C'était juste de la nourriture récupérée par eux-mêmes ... Ils avaient dû se résoudre à tuer des pokémons sauvages ... Oh ... C'était Metsubi qui s'occupait de ça mais à côté ... Elle ne parlait toujours pas._

_Et pendant ce temps ... Crusaé s'était rapproché de plus en plus de Personne. Elle avait remplacé Metsubi pour dormir contre lui la majorité du temps, elle avait pris peu à peu sa place. Mais ... pas totalement ... Personne continuait de rester auprès d'elle, espérant la voir parler, la voir lui dire ce qui se passait ..._

_Malgré tout ce qui se passait ... Malgré tous les drames qui les entouraient ... Malgré tout ce qui ... NON ! Il tentait ... Il tentait ... Ah ... C'était plus difficile que prévu ... Et la nuit était tombée, mettant un terme au mois de juin ... Et pendant la nuit, Metsubi s'était levée._

« Pas cette fois ... Non ... Pas cette fois ... »

_Il attendait qu'une trentaine de secondes avant de se relever ... Avant de se mettre tout de suite à la recherche. Pas cette fois ! Il en avait marre ! A chaque fois, il la perdait en chemin ! A chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver ! C'était ça le problème ! C'était ça ! Le fait qu'elle partait tous les deux ou trois soirs ! C'était ça la raison de son éloignement mais il allait bien réussir à la trouver !_

_... ... ... ... ... Il était là ... Elle le voyait courir au-dessous d'elle ... Elle juchée sur un arbre ... Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle gérait la zone sur laquelle le jeune garçon et son groupe vivaient quotidiennement ... Mais peu à peu ... Elle perdait son autorité sur cette zone ... Bientôt ... Une autre personne allait prendre cet endroit ..._

« Je dois ... réellement m'en occuper ... n'est-ce pas ? »

_... ... ... Elle devait attendre encore six mois ... Elle allait le protéger pendant six mois ... Empêcher que les autres légendaires n'arrivent à sa hauteur. C'était stupide non ? Elle ne raisonnait d'une façon inexplicable, que cela soit à ses yeux ou à ceux de ses deux sœurs. Elle voulait protéger cet humain ... mais elle allait le tuer ... Lui et ses compagnons ... Et aussi cette jeune fille ..._

« Je te ferai dormir dans un cercueil de glace, jeune garçon. »

_Il était hors de question qu'elle vienne le défigurer ... Peut-être en le blessant mortellement au cœur ... Mais après ... Elle ... Elle passa une main sur ses yeux rubis. Les légendaires devenaient fous ... Complètement fous ... Ravager ce monde pour retrouver la trace de deux enfants ... Deux enfants si proches et unis ... ainsi que de leurs compagnons._

« Déesse Arceus ... Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous commettez une telle chose ? Ce monde est t-il vraiment perdu comme vous le répétez depuis plus de huit ans ? »

_C'était impossible. Elle ... Elle ne voyait pas où l'humanité et les pokémons étaient perdus. Mais elle n'était pas la déesse Arceus ... Elle n'était pas capable de comprendre du point de vue divin. Bon ... Six mois ... Qu'il fête ses neuf ans ... Et ensuite ... Ensuite ... Hum ... Elle allait se battre. L'autre problème restait la jeune Griknot._

_Elle voyait aussi ce qui se passait de son côté. La jeune fille allait commettre une énorme bêtise mais elle n'avait que huit ans ... Huit ans et les décisions qu'elle devait prendre étaient celles d'une adulte. Et ce n'était pas tout ... Ses pensées aussi ... Elle ne pensait même plus à son enfance ... Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide à cause de ce légendaire ... Au service d'Arceus ... Ce légendaire qui se jouait de tous et de toutes, même d'elle, Lasty._

Oui ... Il se moquait d'elle car il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, il savait parfaitement qu'elle était là, à surveiller Personne et les autres sans pour autant les attaquer. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ... désobéissait en partie à la déesse Arceus. Ce légendaire ... Elle ne l'aimait pas ... Elle n'aimait pas sa méthode ... Elle n'aimait pas ses agissements mais ... Il était bien plus proche de la déesse qu'elle. De toute façon ... Elle n'était qu'une Terrestre ... Une créature légendaire mais vivant sur terre ... Et malgré qu'ils étaient tous sous une même égide, deux groupes étaient formés ... L'un vivant sur cette planète ... L'autre dans les cieux ...


	21. Chapitre 21 : Violente

**Chapitre 21 : Violente**

_... ... ... ... ... Trois autres mois étaient passés ... ... ... Et sa relation avec Metsubi avait pris des proportions des plus effrayantes. Des proportions qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées il y a de cela quelques mois. Aucune attaque de légendaire n'avait été subie envers eux ... comme si ils étaient protégés par une bonne étoile ... Mais à côté, le monde semblait courir à sa perte ... Autant utiliser les grands mots ... Un quart de la population mondiale humaine avait disparu, et il en était pas loin d'avoir la même chose pour les pokémons._

Tout n'avait pas de si mauvais côtés. A cause de ces événements, l'esclavagisme et toutes ces choses malsaines commençaient à disparaître. Les humains avaient besoin des pokémons ... Et les pokémons, malgré ce qu'ils avaient subi, aidaient les humains. Alors pourquoi ? Alors ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, deux traces de griffures ensanglantées sur la joue ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Metsubi étaient noirs envers lui ? Pourquoi ?

« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE OU QUOI ?! » _hurla Crusaé alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour voir l'état de sa blessure. _« Per... Personne ... »

« Ca ... Ca va ... Je crois que je vais utiliser mes marques pour me soigner. » _murmura le jeune garçon en pensant à Solor, ses deux marques brillant avant qu'un liquide ne vienne s'écouler le long de sa joue ensanglantée, faisant disparaître le sang._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » _s'écria Crusaé alors qu'elle se tournait vers Metsubi. Celle-ci émettait un petit grognement furieux en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Grognement qui inquiéta Personne au point de tirer Crusaé en arrière._

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas, Metsubi ? Ca empire ... non ? »

« Ne ... Ne ... vous approchez pas de ... ... de ... moi. »

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Metsubi ! Si ça te ne plaît plus de rester avec nous, tu ... Tu ... Tu peux nous quitter hein ?! »

_Malixo posa son regard sur le jeune garçon. Il venait finalement de le dire ... Depuis six mois qu'il se retenait ... Depuis six mois ... Crusaé semblait aussi surprise que Malixo. Metsubi quand à elle serrait les poings._

« Non mais vraiment ... Metsubi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ?! Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais ... »

« NE ME PARLE PLUS ! Vais dormir ! »

« NON MAIS ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien. Elle disait vouloir dormir mais elle s'éloignait comme à son habitude. Elle allait dormir dehors. Mais ... Mais ... POURQUOI ?! Il voulait savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler ?! Il commença à sangloter, Crusaé venant le serrer dans ses bas pour le consoler. Il voulait quand même ... l'aider malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis des mois._

_Trois ... mois ... Quatre-vingts dix ... jours ... Ah ... Et maintenant ? Le printemps était terminé pour laisser débuter l'hiver ... Et c'était son anniversaire mais ... Il avait vraiment dit que cette fois, il ne voulait rien du tout. Rien de rien ... Il ne voulait rien du tout ... Et ils avaient accepté sa demande ... Mais avec Metsubi ..._

_C'était pire que tout ... Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux ... Il n'avait de yeux que pour elle ... Même quand Crusaé le serrait contre elle pendant qu'ils dormaient ou alors quand il était triste ... ne changeait rien. Il voulait Metsubi ... Il voulait aider la jeune fille ... Et il savait qu'il était stupide, qu'il était vraiment stupide._

« METSUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_C'était un cri déchirant qu'il avait poussé en courant vers elle, la jeune fille s'étant écroulée au sol à cause du froid. Elle n'avait pas voulu de manteau, elle avait voulu mettre le plus de distance avec eux ... Et ... Et ... Lui, il refusait complètement ça !_

« Metsubi ! Tu as trop froid ! Arrête tes bêtises ! Arrête, arrête ! Sois comme avant ... pour mon anniversaire, s'il te plaît ... »

_Pour son anniversaire ? Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé en six mois ... Il voulait vraiment qu'elle redevienne comme avant ? Elle se releva, s'enfouissant dans ses bras avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle._

« ... ... ... ... ... Ca ne sert à rien ... ... ... ... ... »

_Elle avait murmuré cela en baissant la tête, ses cheveux blancs aux points châtaignes cachant son visage. Elle ... ne pouvait pas les regarder ... Elle ne pouvait pas voir Personne qui ouvrait son manteau, Metsubi s'enfouissant dans celui-ci._

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Crusaé ... Sincèrement ... Je sais que ça doit te faire mal mais ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... Je suis une grande fille mais je ne suis pas aussi expressive que Metsubi. Ha hahaha ... hahahaha. » _commença t-elle à rigoler alors qu'elle ne relevait pas la tête, Malixo passant une main sur ses cheveux blancs pour les caresser._

_Elle ne devait pas ... s'en faire ... Elle aimait un garçon ... qui ne l'aimait pas ... Donc il y avait de fortes chances que son cœur ne soit pas comblé. Il fallait peut-être aller voir ailleurs ? AH ! JAMAIS ! Même si ..._

« Hey ! Crusaé ! Regarde Metsubi ... Elle va mieux ! Elle a juste un peu froid mais elle est contre moi ! Regarde, Crusaé ! »

« Personne ... Tu es un idiot. Arrête de faire pleurer les filles. » _répondit Malixo alors que le jeune garçon haussait un sourcil._

_Faire pleurer ... les filles ? Crusaé ! Elle était en train de pleurer ! Il observa Metsubi qui semblait comme apaisée d'être contre lui ... comme si ... cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle attendait ça ... et Crusaé qui s'éloignait, la tête baissée._

« Crusaé ! Attends un peu ! Crusaé ! Met... subi ? »

« Vas aussi ... vers elle ... »

_La jeune fille aux couettes noires se retira du manteau de Personne, essayant de lui faire un sourire sans y arriver. Elle ... Elle était déjà contente avec ça. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs commença à courir vers Crusaé, la serrant contre lui en disant :_

« Attends un peu, Crusaé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'arrêtes pas quand je te le dis ?! »

« Car tu es capable de pardonner ... Même à ceux qui veulent s'éloigner de toi ... Que ça soit moi ... Ou Metsubi ... Tu nous pardonnes malgré ce que l'on t'a fait ... »

« Et alors ? C'est où le problème ? Moi, je veux que vous restiez toutes les deux avec moi, c'est tout ! Alors, c'est possible ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste aussi ! Moi, je veux que vous soyez heureuses toutes les deux ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible ... Arrête de penser comme ça, Personne ... Arrête ... Tu n'es pas mon élu en fin de compte. » _souffla la jeune fille avec tristesse._

« On s'en fiche que je sois l'élu de quelqu'un ou non ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que les deux filles ne pouvaient pas être heureuses ?! Il se demandait si ... Si ... Si ... Et puis ... Quand Metsubi venait dans ses bras, Crusaé semblait toujours très triste. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question mais ..._

« Crusaé ? Je ... Euh ... Je voudrais savoir ... Euh ... Euh ... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _demanda t-elle, gardant la tête baissée alors que Metsubi était retournée auprès de Malixo. Le jeune homme observait la jeune fille avait un peu d'étonnement mais remarquait bien à ses deux yeux blancs qu'elle était redevenue normale. Mais normale pour combien de temps ? Et pourquoi tout ce manège pendant des mois ?_

« Est-ce que ... Euh ... Je sais bien que tu es une grande fille, que tu as beaucoup plus d'années que moi, que tu es très forte normalement, que si tu avais pas le collier, tu me ferais très mal ... Enfin euh ... Crois pas que je suis comme Malixo mais ... Euh ... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

_POUF ! Elle eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, ses joues rougissant violemment alors qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir puisqu'elle n'était pas face à lui et elle avait la tête baissée. C'était le moment de le lui dire ... C'était le moment ... Elle pouvait le repousser et lui crier « Même pas en rêve ! » mais ... Cela serait se mentir ..._

« Et bien ... Je crois qu'au bout de quelques années ... A force de rester humaine ... Et puis aussi de passer du temps avec un garçon de mon âge ... Il se pourrait que ... »

« Il est l'heure, Personne. » _murmura une voix avec lenteur, une violente bourrasque de vent venant séparer le jeune garçon de Crusaé._

_Cette ... Cette voix ... Ils la reconnaissaient parfaitement ! Elle l'avait signalé il y a plus de neuf fois ... Elle l'avait qu'elle reviendrait ... Elle ... Elle se tenait là, entre le jeune garçon et la jeune fille, ses deux yeux rubis croisant ceux de Personne._

« Las ... Lasty ... Vous n'aviez pas menti ... Vous êtes toujours aussi belle. »

« PERSONNE ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?! » _hurla Malixo alors que le jeune homme fonçait aussitôt vers Lasty, son poing droit parsemé d'éclairs._

_La jeune femme s'envola aussitôt pour éviter le coup de Malixo, atterrissant au loin. Ses yeux rubis restaient fixés pourtant sur Personne. Elle avait empêché Crusaé de le dire ... C'était mieux ainsi ... Car l'heure des séparations et des adieux allaient tomber. Et il valait mieux ... que l'un comme l'autre ... ne sache rien ..._

_Metsubi avait aussitôt son regard devenu noir, se plaçant devant les autres comme pour montrer qu'elle allait combattre. Néanmoins ... Lasty posa ses yeux sur elle, soupirant longuement avant de dire :_

« Tu ferais mieux de rester en retrait ... Tu te fais beaucoup trop de mal, jeune fille. Je suis au courant pour tout ... »

_Comme cette personne était au courant qu'elle avait tout fait pour que ça soit elle ... qui mette un terme à l'existence du jeune garçon. Pourtant, Metsubi restait parfaitement debout devant les autres, bien décidée à se battre contre elle._

« Je ne me répéterai pas ... Mais peut-être que tu préfères mourir que faire cela ? Ou alors as-tu honte de ce que tu dois faire ? Tu n'as pas le choix ... donc tu essaies de t'en créer un autre ... Laissez-vous tous mourir ... tranquillement ... Je vous jure que je serai douce. »

_Le pire dans tout cela était la sincérité qui transparaît à travers ses paroles. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils acceptent de mourir ? C'était complètement fou mais ... Elle l'espérait._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Encore défaits

**Chapitre 22 : Encore défaits**

« Mademoiselle Lasty ... Je ... Euh ... »

« Vaut-il mieux mourir unis que de vivre séparés ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus alors que le jeune garçon semblait surpris par les paroles de Lasty. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ... Il se sentait ... complètement concerné par ça._

« ... ... Je ... Euh ... Je ne sais pas ... Si on vit séparés ... On a une chance de se revoir après ... Donc que de revivre ensembles et unis ... alors que si on meurs unis ... On loupe beaucoup de choses qu'on aurait put vivre ... non ? »

« Donc tu préfères souffrir d'abord pour vivre heureux après ? Tu préfères combattre plutôt que d'abandonner ? Tu préfères espérer plutôt que de subir une désillusion ? Donc ... Tu vas te tenir face à moi au lieu de te soumettre ... »

« Mademoiselle Lasty ? Vous ne voulez pas vous battre hein ? » _demanda le jeune garçon en faisant un petit sourire qui rappelait la candeur dont il avait fait preuve il y a de cela plusieurs années. La jeune femme lui répondit par le même sourire, peut-être le premier qu'elle venait adresser à quelqu'un._

« Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir. Ce que je veux n'est pas ce que je peux. Si tout n'était qu'une question de volonté, il y aurait fort longtemps que j'aurai arrêté tout ceci. »

« Mais alors on n'a pas besoin de se battre ! Si vous ne le voulez pas ... »

« Personne ... Arrête ... Elle t'écoute mais elle n'a pas le choix. Tu n'es pas une légendaire très proche d'Arceus, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est à son service mais d'une façon assez éloignée. De l'autre côté, elle n'a pas le courage de lui tenir tête et elle se doit d'obéir à ses ordres même si elle ne les accepte pas. » _murmura Crusaé alors que Lasty posait ses yeux rubis sur elle, son regard redevenant froid comme de la glace._

« Je reconnais là ... la déesse Arceus ... Ce genre de propos vous sied bien ... Mais ce n'est pas pour cela ... Tout n'est pas aussi simple ... Voulez-vous me suivre ? »

« Non. Je reste avec Personne pour l'éternité. Il est mon Elu et ça ne changera rien. »

« Au sujet de cet élu ... Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est le hasard qui a fait que vous le rencontriez ? Que c'est un jeune garçon choisi comme ça ? Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas ... Loin de là même ... Je suis au regret de vous l'annoncer. »

« Je ne veux même plus t'entendre. Si tu ne veux pas combattre, alors tu peux partir. »

« J'ai déjà répondu à tout ceci ... Ce que je dois faire n'est pas ce que je veux faire. » _annonça Lasty, levant sa main droite alors que son aile droite se déployait en même temps, comme en parfaite osmose avec son bras. Elle s'envola dans les airs, levant la main gauche en direction du ciel, des nuages faisant leurs apparitions :_

« Arrêtez ceci ... Laissez-vous enfermer dans des cercueils de glace ... même toi ... Crusaé ... Ca sera la meilleure chose à faire ... Jeune fille. »

_Voilà qu'une pluie de grêle s'abattit sur eux, les quatre personnes commençant à se protéger le visage, les morceaux de neige glacée leur faisant légèrement mal. Ce n'était pas une grêle normale ! Si le combat durait trop longtemps, ils allaient avoir beaucoup trop de blessures !_

« Allez ! On y va ! Je vais quand même utiliser mon eau pour l'attaquer ! Euh ... On y va tous ! Crusaé, tu peux te mettre dans un coin s'il te plaît ? »

« D'a... D'accord ... Toute façon ... Je ... Je n'ai rien à dire. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avant de se cacher derrière un arbre pour éviter la grêle et surtout de se faire blessée par inadvertance pendant le combat._

« Euh ... Metsubi ... Malixo ... On tente de lui faire mal d'accord ? Enfin ... J'aimerai bien ne pas lui faire de mal ... Car je la trouve moins ... mauvaise que les autres ... »

« Il ne faut pas rêver, Personne. Ce genre de femmes est de celles qui t'attaquent dans le dos. Elles paraissent amicales et tendres tout en étant distantes ... mais dans ton dos ... Elles te plantent leurs serres pour t'arracher le cœur. Et je m'y connais en femmes. » _annonça le jeune homme alors que ses deux poings étaient parcourus d'électricité._

_Hein ? Quand on entendait ça ... Ca lui rappelait un peu Metsubi. Il émit un petit rire en regardant la jeune fille aux couettes noires, celle-ci restant de marbre comme à son habitude. Elle ... Elle ... observait Lasty toujours dans les airs. Elle tendit ses deux mains sur les côtés, la grêle s'arrêtant subitement._

« ... ... ... Voilà que tu essaies de devenir finalement sérieuse, jeune fille. » _murmura Lasty en regardant Metsubi._

_Ce n'était plus de la grêle qui tombait ... mais du sable ? Une véritable tempête de sable qui se produisait, aveuglant les trois autres personnes, Crusaé étant trop loin pour ça. Lasty fut obligée d'atterrir sur le sol, sa main et le manche de son kimono la protégeant du sable._

« Bien bien ... Cela est vrai ... que tu n'es pas n'importe qui ... Tu ... »

_Hum ? Le sable avait arrêté de s'abattre tout autour du terrain ... Ce n'était plus la même chose ... Le tourbillon de sable se formait autour d'elle, prête à l'englober._

« BRAVO METSUBI ! Comme ça, elle ne sera que très peu blessée et elle ne voudra plus ... » _commença le jeune garçon avant de s'arrêter._

_Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible ... La tornade de sable autour de Lasty s'arrêta subitement, semblant s'agrandir comme si elle était repoussée de toutes parts. Puis soudainement, un violent ouragan entoura Metsubi, la faisant voler dans les airs :_

« Un ouragan ... Pour les dragons ... C'est l'une des choses que vous détestez le plus au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas assez puissante ... dans cet état. »

_L'ouragan s'arrêta subitement, la jeune fille se retrouvant en train de léviter dans les airs quelques instants avant de retomber lourdement en direction du sol. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs la réceptionna en prenant appui sur ses deux jambes._

« Hors de question ... que tu ... sois blessée ... Metsubi. »

« Personne ... »_ murmura tout simplement la jeune fille, ses yeux devenant complètement blancs alors qu'il la gardait dans ses bras, ne montrant pas qu'il souffrait lourdement à cause de l'atterrissage. Réceptionner une fille comme ça ... Ce n'était pas aussi ... facile qu'il n'y paraissait ... Loin de là même ... _« Personne ... Pardonnera-moi ? »

_Hein ? La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs venait de lui poser une drôle de question. La pardonner ? Euh ... Si c'était par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avant._

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, moi ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! On recommence à se battre alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Sinon, j'ai une idée ! »

_Une idée ? Elle pencha la tête pour qu'il lui parle, la jeune fille hochant la tête. C'était plutôt une bonne chose ... Enfin ... C'était à essayer ... Même si c'était vraiment spécial ... Il fallait le reconnaître. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait marcher mais...  
_

« Tu es intelligent, très intelligent ... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me battre. »

« ARGL ! Je t'empêcherai de faire du mal à ces enfants ! » _s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, livrant bataille puisque Personne et Metsubi étaient occupés. Sauf ... que ... Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ... Son bras gauche était entièrement gelé par Lasty, ne pouvant plus du tout le bouger bien qu'il tentait de faire fondre la glace avec son autre main. Celle-ci avait une boule de feu au-dessus mais c'était inefficace._

_Tss ... Son bras gauche était hors-service, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'était plus capable de se battre ! Il allait devoir tout utiliser cette fois ! Alors qu'il était à portée de Lasty, son pied droit se leva en direction du menton de la jeune femme, celle-ci restant parfaitement immobile, ne faisant que bouger la tête en arrière pour esquiver le coup._

« Perdre un bras ne semble pas t'avoir empêché de stopper ton esprit combattif. »

« Tu fais bien de penser une telle chose. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

« Mais avec une jambe gelée, comment cela va-t-il se passer ? »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sembla surpris alors qu'un laser sortait des deux mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Le rayon vint frapper la jambe qu'il avait levée, celle-ci se gelant subitement. Il la repositionna à la normale, gémissant :_

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ce n'est pas suffisant pour me battre ! »

« Non ... Mais pour te geler définitivement ... Cela sera une bonne chose. »

_Que ... Que ... Quoi ? Un sarcophage de glace se referma subitement autour de lui, le jeune homme n'ayant même pas la possibilité de sauter ou d'esquiver l'attaque. Sa jambe gelée ... Elle avait fait cela ... Elle avait prévu de faire cela depuis le début ! Il poussa un hurlement :_

« CA NE SERVIRA A RIEN ! CA NE MARCHERA PAS ! JE PROTEGERAI LES ENFANTS ! TU NE LES TUERAS PAS ! »

_Pourtant, sa voix se stoppa au moment même où le sarcophage se referma sur son corps, gelant complètement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts._

« En voilà déjà un ... Qui sera le prochain ? Jeune fille ? » _demanda Lasty en se tournant vers Metsubi qui était descendue des bras de Personne._

« ARRÊTE ! Libères Malixo ! Je ... Je ... »

« Tu veux mourir pour les protéger ... Tu vas dire la même chose que la dernière fois ... Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ... Je suis désolée, jeune garçon. »

_Elle l'était vraiment ... Tout ce qu'elle disait n'était que pure sincérité. Tout ce qu'elle disait ... Elle le pensait réellement ... Elle était désolée ... Mais lui donc !_

« Libères Malixo maintenant ! LIBERES-LE ! »

« Si tu arrives à me battre, je le ferai ... Je te le promets ... Si tu me tues, la glace fondra automatiquement ... n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? »

« Metsubi ! On essaie de faire ce que je t'ai dit ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon._

_D'accord ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, une nouvelle tornade de sable se produisant autour de Lasty qui ne semblait pas plus apeurée que cela. C'était cela qu'elle allait faire ? Hum ... Elle était certaine qu'ils avaient prévu autre chose._

_Et cela ne tarda pas à se montrer. La tempête de sable s'arrêta subitement, comme solidifiée par quelque chose ... Le jeune garçon avait craché de l'eau sur le sable, créant ainsi quelque chose de bien plus consistant et dur ... Comme ... un mur imprenable et entourant complètement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Ce n'est pas fini ! METSUBI ! Tranche-moi ça ! »

_La Griknot sauta dans les airs, ses deux mains devenant des griffes qui vinrent couper le sable trempé et mouillé pour le faire s'écrouler à l'intérieur de la tornade qu'elle avait crée. Lasty ... allait mourir ensevelie et étouffée par le sable._

« ... ... ... Cela était ingénieux ... mais cela suffit ... »

_La voix était froide et dure alors que le tas de sable se soulevait... comme happé par quelque chose provenant du sol. De la neige ... C'était un gigantesque tas de neige qui sortait du sol, entourant complètement Lasty avant que la neige ne vienne s'abattre sous la forme d'une puissante avalanche sur les deux enfants._

« Cela ne m'a rien fait ... Vous ne pouvez pas me battre à ce stade. »

_Pourtant, le sol s'était mis à trembler avant que le sol ne s'ouvre, laissant voir Metsubi et Personne sortir. Elle avait crée un tunnel ? C'était plutôt ingénieux mais ... La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps, ses deux yeux complètement noirs._

« Le froid a envahit ton corps ... Tu es à peine capable de tenir debout ... »

_Mais elle tenait bon ! Elle était encore largement capable de se battre ! Et Personne frottait ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille pour la réchauffer. Le problème était que la technique n'avait servit à rien ... Et euh ... Il manquait d'idées. Cette fois-ci encore, ils étaient complètement dépassés par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._


	23. Chapitre 23 : La flamme de la vie

**Chapitre 23 : La flamme de la vie**

« Metsubi ... Tu es trop gelée ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle ... »

_Metsubi le repoussa subitement, un sarcophage de glace se formant à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés il y a quelques secondes. Lasty ... La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus le regardait avec froideur, pourtant, ses deux yeux rubis ... _

« Personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux continuer à te battre ? Pourquoi ... Cela ... »

_Ses deux ailes bleues étaient dans son dos, commençant à battre peu à peu puis de plus en plus rapidement ... Comme si elles disparaissaient complètement de leur vision ? Sans faire un seul mouvement, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se tenait soudainement en face de Personne. Sa main n'esquiva pas un seul geste, pourtant ... Pourtant ... Ce fut une longue entaille qui apparut sur le torse du jeune garçon, du sang se faisant projeté sur Metsubi sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir._

« Personne ? » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il restait pourtant debout, malgré la blessure, crachant du sang._

« Ca va parfaitement ! Faut pas s'en faire pour moi ! Continuons de nous battre ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon alors qu'il voulut projeter de l'eau ébouillantée sur Lasty au niveau de sa poitrine, celle-ci gelant aussitôt l'eau malgré la chaleur._

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Elle ne parlait même plus. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler face au jeune garçon. Normalement, quiconque aurait reculé pour mettre un peu de distance face à quelqu'un de plus fort que soi ... mais lui ... lui ... Il ne semblait même pas se soucier de ça. Elle voyait son regard rubis, capable de tout consumer._

_Une seconde entaille vint se tracer sur le corps du jeune garçon, Metsubi poussant un grognement en tentant de venir l'aider. La seule chose qu'elle put recevoir en retour fut un violent ouragan qui la fit percuter un arbre, le brisant en deux. Elle retomba à côté de Crusaé, celle-ci s'étant mise à trembler. Elle recommençait à essayer de retirer son collier, sanglotant de ne pas pouvoir y arriver._

« Reste là-bas car ça sera bientôt fini. » _annonça Lasty, ses deux yeux rubis semblant complètement gelés, aucune émotion ne se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Malgré la seconde entaille sur son corps, le jeune garçon continuait de rester debout mais cela se voyait qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se battre ... déjà ?_

« Pourquoi ? » _commença Lasty avant qu'une dizaine de petites entailles n'apparaissent sur le bras du jeune garçon._ « Pourquoi continues-tu de te battre ? Pourquoi as-tu commencé ? » _murmura t-elle sur le même ton vide d'émotions, le jeune garçon étant immobile, ses deux mains placées devant son visage._

_Les entailles apparaissaient les unes après les autres, Metsubi se relevant en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer. L'ouragan autour de la zone de combat ne lui permettrait pas d'aider Personne. Si seulement elle abandonnait son ... Non._

« ... ... ... Tu ne tiens plus que grâce à ta volonté ... »

_Elle disait cela alors que cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées ... Cinq longues minutes qui avaient duré des heures pour Metsubi et Crusaé. Personne était recouvert de la tête aux pieds de nombreuses entailles sur la majorité de son corps ... sauf sa tête justement ... Celle-ci était la seule à n'avoir aucune blessure. Pourtant, tout le reste était dans un triste état. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, laissant paraître le pendentif de Metsubi._

« ... ... ... ... ... C'est terminé. »

_Elle avait dit cela alors que le jeune garçon ne bougeait plus, la tête baissée sous ses deux bras. Il n'avait pas émis un seul mouvement, contenant tout simplement les attaques de la jeune femme sans reculer. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux rubis, se mettant à observer le ciel recouvert de nuages noirs._

« Je ne me sens pas soulagée ... Metsubi, c'est le moment, jeune fille. Plus personne ne te retient ... Fais donc ce qu'i faire. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Crusaé regarda Metsubi mais celle-ci serrait les poings et les dents d'un air nerveux. Elle ne semblait plus se retenir et elle allait ..._

_Un craquement sonore puis quelque chose qui s'était brisé. Lasty sembla surprise et étonnée en se retournant, le cercueil de glace de Malixo étant tombé en morceaux. Le jeune homme avait le visage complètement blanc comme le reste de sa peau visible, son poing venant frapper Lasty au visage, des éclairs parcourant la totalité du corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci virevolta en arrière, tournoyant sur elle-même avant de se réceptionner, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres mais aussi de son front. Elle était prise de tremblements._

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu te sortir de mon cercueil ? Soit ... C'était moi qui te libérais ... Soit tu es mort ... Ce qui est impossible. »

_La pluie s'était mise à tomber, une pluie qu'elle n'avait pas provoquée. Le temps s'était lourdement rafraîchit, de la buée sortant de la bouche de Metsubi, Crusaé et Lasty. Même Personne qui ne bougeait plus avait un petit peu de buée qui sortait de sa bouche, signe qu'il était encore vivant. Mais non chez ... Malixo ? Rien de rien ... Le jeune homme s'avançait peu à peu, Lasty se mettant en garde. La volonté ... La ténacité ... _

« C'est toi qui a appris à Personne à être ainsi ... »

« Toujours se battre ... Toujours tenir tête face à l'adversité ... Toujours se relever lorsque l'on tombe ...C'est moi ... »

« Tu es plus mort que vif ... Il n'y a plus aucun souffle de vie en toi. Tu remontes dans mon estime ... bien que tu étais déjà haut placé en vue des raisons qui t'ont poussé à éduquer ces trois enfants avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ton estime dont j'ai besoin ... Tu ne t'arrêteras pas de toute façon alors ... Je crois que je vais devoir tirer ma révérence. »

_Tirer sa révérence ? Hum ... Elle allait tout simplement l'enfermer une seconde fois dans un nouveau cercueil de glace. Dès l'instant où celui-ci était apparu autour du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, un violent éclair vint frapper Malixo, brisant en morceaux le cercueil avant qu'il ne se déplace à la vitesse de la foudre. Il arriva à la hauteur de Lasty, la frappant au ventre avec ses poings alors que son propre corps était une puissante centrale électrique._

_Elle ne pouvait pas réagir, elle ne pouvait que subir. Malgré son écran de protection, son corps ne lui répondait plus à cause de l'électricité la paralysant. Elle continua de subir au fur et à mesure des attaques de Malixo, se faisant renvoyée en arrière une nouvelle fois, s'écroulant au sol, ses yeux rubis cachés par sa chevelure bleue. Sa coiffe était tombée sur le côté, la jeune femme murmurant :_

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ... Tu n'es qu'un simple pokémon. Tu ne peux pas me battre ... Surtout que malgré mon apparente faiblesse aux éclairs, je suis bien plus résistante que ... »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait cela. » _coupa t-il alors qu'il s'approchait avec une extrême lenteur du jeune garçon toujours debout._

_Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, un tremblement se produisant de la part de Personne, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi ..._

« C'est froid, n'est-ce pas, Personne ? Ah ... Ah ... Je m'en veux vraiment ... de ne plus pouvoir revoir ma famille ... Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire pour se débrouiller mais visiblement ... Des fois, on ne s'attend pas à cela dans notre vie. On pense pouvoir toujours mener une existence tranquille mais il y a toujours des événements imprévus. »

_Ses mains quittaient ses épaules de Personne, décroissant les bras du jeune garçon alors que déjà, les marques s'activaient sur le dos de ses mains. Maintenant, il voyait le regard rubis du jeune garçon ... Il voyait qu'il avait perdu de son éclat. Malixo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, Lasty criant :_

« Arrête ça ! Il est préférable pour lui d'avoir une mort douce ! »

« Une mort douce ? Alors qu'il n'est qu'au début de sa vie ? Il n'a que neuf ans ... Neuf ans, c'est rien dans son existence ... Il a encore tellement d'années devant lui ... Et il est hors de question que je laisse mourir ... »

« Et tu crois que ta force lui permettra de m'affronter ? Même en récupérant tes pouvoirs, il ne sera pas soigné pour autant ... Il n'a même plus la force de soigner lui-même. »

_Et pourtant ... Il voulait quand même continuer cette bêtise absurde ? Elle était tombée sur les pires personnes humaines et pokémons ... Les personnes qui lui faisaient regretter sa condition de légendaire ... Sa condition qui la faisait se mettre en haut de la chaîne alimentaire de la vie._

« Personne ? Tu es un grand garçon ? Alors, il ne faut pas pleurer. Dorénavant, il faudra aller draguer les femmes tout seul. Je suis sûr que tu es très doué, il suffit de voir avec quelle sincérité tu parles quand tu t'adresses à Lasty. Ah ... Vraiment ... Je ne pensais pas être si émotif ... »

_Il murmurait cela avant d'enlacer subitement le jeune garçon, s'étant mis à genoux pour arriver à sa taille. Le jeune garçon dont les blessures disparaissaient peu à peu sous le regard ahuri de Lasty. Ces blessures ... Comment pouvait-il les guérir ? Ce n'était pas la puissance de Solor qui lui permettait ceci. Mais ... celle de Malixo ?_

« Ma ... li ... xo ? »

_Hein ? Il venait de reprendre la parole ? Alors qu'il n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il avait subit les attaques ? Comment était-ce possible ? Malixo caressait le dos du crâne de Personne avec tendresse, la couleur de sa peau étant entièrement blanche._

« Tu as ... froid Malixo ? »

« Nullement, Personne. Nullement ... Je crois même que je n'ai jamais eut aussi chaud que depuis le temps où je vous ai rejoint ... Vous m'avez permis de retrouver ce que j'avais perdu toutes ces années ... Sans vous, le monde aurait été bien froid ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains ... et mon corps sont chauds ? »

« Reste tranquille ... Le temps que je termine ... Personne ... Tu vas te débrouiller hein ? Et devenir un grand garçon hein ? Un magnifique jeune homme qui fera tomber toutes les filles en pâmoison. »

« Grâce à toi, Ma... lixo... Mais je n'aime pas quand tu ... Mes mains ! Mes marques ! MES MARQUES ! POUSSE-TOI MALIXO ! »

_Il venait finalement de prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire. Il voulait se retirer des bras du jeune homme mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le jeune homme le serrait avec force alors que Personne criait à nouveau :_

« MALIXO ! Retire-toi ! MALIXO ! MALIXO ! »

« C'était déjà fini ... depuis que je suis sorti de ce cercueil ... Je le savais ... Il n'y a qu'une faible chaleur qui continue de brûler en moi ... Une chaleur bien particulière ... Tant que tu as la volonté ... de te battre ... Continue, Personne. Continue et n'abandonne jamais ... »

« Mais mais mais ... Je ... Je ... Je ne veux pas moi ! Je ne veux pas si c'est pour ... »

« Des fois ... Nous n'avons pas le choix ... Nous ne sommes pas toujours maîtres de nos destinées ... Des fois ... Il n'est pas possible de comprendre les raisons qui pousse une personne à émettre un tel acte. Ne juge jamais aux premiers abords ... Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te promets tout ce que tu veux mais ... mais ... Mais m'aban... »

« Dis-toi que je vais juste rejoindre Lina. Tu as un message à lui faire passer ? »

« C'EST PAS DRÔLE, MALIXO ! »

« Ceci est mon dernier vœu, Personne. Vis. »

_Le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux verts semblait devenir bien plus lourd qu'auparavant, comme si il s'affaissait sur le jeune garçon. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait le tenir de toutes ses forces contre lui, les yeux bleus du Lockpin se refermant une dernière fois alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Adieu, petit frère. »


	24. Chapitre 24 : Seul au monde

**Chapitre 24 : Seul au monde**

« ... ... ... ... ... Malixo. »

_Il avait dit tout simplement cela alors qu'elle sentait la paralysie qui disparaissait peu à peu de son corps. Elle se redressait, titubant un peu. Hum ... Elle avait fait une énorme bêtise qui avait été de sous-estimer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il avait bien plus de ressources qu'elle n'y avait cru ... Et cela lui avait fait plutôt mal._

« ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Personne, endors-toi à jamais. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec une extrême douceur alors qu'elle tendait ses deux mains sur les côtés, un cercueil de glace se formant peu à peu._

« PERSONNE ! FAIS ATTEN... »

_La voix de Crusaé s'était soudainement éteinte alors que le jeune garçon tournait son visage vers elle. Ses deux yeux rubis étaient grands ouverts. Non ... Non ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il évita le cercueil, ne voulant pas être plongé en glaciation alors qu'il avait son visage posé sur Crusaé. Ah ... Ah ... Ca voulait dire ... quoi ça ... Qu'est-ce que ..._

« Metsubi ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as ... frappé Crusaé ? »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avait les deux bras qui pendaient vers le sol, les yeux clos alors que Metsubi la retenait. Elle ... Elle l'avait frappée en plein ventre ! Il l'avait vu de ses yeux ! Il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qui s'était passé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !_

« Metsubi ? Alors ... Pourquoi est-ce ... que tu as fait ça ? »

« ... ... ... Pardon ... ... ... Personne ... ... ... Je t'aime ... ... ... énormément. »

_Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Si ... Si elle l'aimait ... Elle n'avait pas à frapper Crusaé pour ça ! Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient complètement blancs alors qu'il s'avançait peu à peu vers elle. Lasty ... Lasty ne faisait rien du tout. Elle détournait tout simplement le regard, les yeux fermés.  
_  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de m'interposer ... »

_Mais la souffrance du jeune garçon allait être sans pareille ... Et elle ne voulait pas de voir cela ... pour l'instant. Metsubi ne bougeait pas d'un poil, tenant Crusaé contre elle alors que le jeune garçon continuait d'avancer avec lenteur :_

« Metsubi ... Pourquoi ... tu parles comme ça ? »

« ... ... Ne t'approche plus sinon ... Je devrais te faire mal ... »

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt, tremblant sans en comprendre la raison. Tremblant de peur ? D'appréhension ? De froid ? Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Metsubi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Et puis ... Et puis ... Malixo ! Malixo était mort ! Donc ... Donc ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?! Pourquoi tout ça se passait__-__il comme ça ?_

« ... Metsu ... bi ... S'il te plaît ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je peux répondre à sa place, Personne. » _murmura finalement Lasty. Entendre la voix du jeune garçon était trop déchirant pour qu'elle reste de marbre, sans se mêler de cela._ « Quand à toi, tu ferais mieux de partir, ils t'attendent. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'était mise à trembler, le jeune garçon se statufiant. Elle avait fermé les yeux et il ne pensait jamais voir cela de toute son existence. Des larmes ... Des larmes ... Elle ... Elle pleurait, la jeune fille pleurait. Elle ... qui ne rigolait jamais ... Elle qui parlait toujours d'une voix neutre ... Elle ... Elle ... Elle ouvrait ses deux yeux, laissant paraître des pupilles dorées alors que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Sa voix chevrotante était celle d'une première fois ... Pour la première fois, il sentait la tristesse qui émanait de sa voix alors qu'elle bafouillait :_

« Par ... Pardon ... Per ... Personne. »

_Il s'était soudainement mis à courir vers elle mais la jeune fille envoya une nouvelle tempête de sable en sa direction, l'aveuglant avant de disparaître de sa vision. Disparaître ... à jamais ... Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce ... Il s'écroula à genoux, se mettant à quatre pattes en regardant le sol._

« Metsubi avait pour but depuis le départ de se rapprocher du Rédempteur et de la jeune fille qui l'avait élu ainsi. Son but était de capturer Crusaé pour l'emmener à Arceus. Elle devait utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à ses fins, même si cela consistait à jouer avec le cœur du Rédempteur pour l'attaquer par derrière. »

« Met... Metsu... Metsubi n'est pas comme ça ! » _éructa t-il de toutes ses forces en serrant les poings alors que Lasty reprenait :_

« Mais il y a une bonne raison à cela ... Elle était obligée de le faire ... si elle voulait continuer à vivre normalement ... Car cette jeune fille est bien spéciale ... Sa maladie est plus grave qu'il n'y parait ... Enfin ... Sa maladie est aussi quelque chose qui la rend bien plus puissante que les autres ... Cela ne se voyait pas car elle était guérie pendant le temps où elle était avec toi. »

« Mais mais mais ... Mais ... POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ELLE NE L'A PAS DIT ?! »

_Il s'était relevé avec colère, ses marques brillant d'une lumière aveuglante alors que ses deux poings étaient parcourus par de l'électricité. Pourtant ... Lasty ne bougeait pas ... Elle ne semblait pas plus apeurée que ça par les mains._

« Car cette maladie a crée tellement de problèmes ... Et puis ... Elle espérait simplement être normale ... Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas être parcourue par des émotions trop fortes sous peine de se faire affecter bien plus par la maladie ... »

« Si ... Si ... Si ... Elle est malade ... Alors, je ... Je dois aller l'aider ! »

« ... ... Malgré ce qu'elle a fait ? Saches que tu reverras jamais Crusaé ... Et si tu reverras Metsubi, il se peut que cela soit définitivement comme ennemie. Elle essayera de te tuer ... Elle n'a jamais été avec toi, Personne. »

_... ... ... Jamais été avec lui ? Ces dernières années ... Il avait passé plus de trois ans ... avec elle ... Avec Metsubi ... Une fille qu'il aimait énormément ... Et aussi avec Crusaé ... Crusaé qui était devenue vraiment mignonne ... Depuis qu'elle avait son collier. SON COLLIER ! SON COLLIER ! C'ETAIT DE SA FAUTE ! Si il n'avait jamais eut ce collier, il ne lui aurait pas mis et elle s'en serait sortie ! ELLE AURAIT PUT ... _

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! »

_C'était de la faute à tout le monde ! Lui, il n'avait jamais voulut ça ! IL N'AVAIT JAMAIS VOULUT TOUT CA ! Pourquoi on tuait ses seuls amis ?! Pourquoi ses autres amis lui mentaient ?! Pourquoi on lui retirait tous ceux avec qui il se trouvait ?! Pourquoi on le faisait tellement souffrir !_

« Je vais te tuer ! Toi et tous les autres ! Je prendrais tous vos pouvoirs ! J'irai sauver Crusaé ! J'irai la sauver ! J'irai sauver Crusaé ! Je tuerai Metsubi s'il faut ! Je ne laisserai pas Crusaé toute seule ! Je continuerai de tous vous tuer ! Je vous hais tous ! Je vous hais tous ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! »

_... ... ... Les paroles du jeune garçon ... lui déchiraient le cœur. Il était maintenant complètement déboussolé ... complètement perdu ... Il n'avait plus aucun repère et il était tout simplement désemparé ... Le jeune garçon fonçait vers elle, se déplaçant à une vitesse prodigieuse alors que de l'eau sortait de sous ses pieds, lui permettant de bouger avec vélocité. Il courait dans tous les sens, Lasty ayant déployé ses ailes._

« ... ... Tu as tes raisons de vouloir me tuer. Si je n'avais pas tué Malixo, Metsubi n'aurait pas réagit ainsi ... Cela est la cause de tout. Malixo aurait réussi à arrêter Metsubi mais maintenant que tu étais à terre, sans réellement comprendre, elle en a profité ... Personne, Metsubi t'aime, cela, je peux te le confirmer. »

« NON ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Depuis le début, personne ne m'aimait ! Vous jouez tous avec moi ! Les seuls qui m'aimaient vraiment, c'était Lina et Malixo ! Malixo m'a toujours aimé ! Je n'étais même pas de sa famille mais il m'a tout donné ! »

« Malixo était un jeune homme très remarquable ... Il est rare de rencontrer des personnes ayant travaillé et vécu dans l'un des pires milieux existants mais en gardant une ligne de conduite et sa morale. »

« NE PARLE PLUS DE LUI ! »

_Il continuait de pleurer, essayant de toucher Lasty qui évitait à la perfection tous ses coups. Des coups dévastateurs. Les poings du jeune garçon changeaient de chaque élément, se recouvrant de glace, parfois de flammes, parfois d'électricité. Mais en même temps qu'il donnait des coups dans le vide, une eau violette recouvrait son corps, une eau bien spéciale puisqu'elle semblait se solidifiait à moitié, devenant une gelée acide. Il projetait de l'acide à chaque endroit qu'il tentait de frapper, n'arrivant pas à toucher Lasty._

« Cela devient vraiment très dangereux ... La colère et la haine font que tu commences à développer sérieusement les pouvoirs que tu récupères. Tu additionnes déjà tes deux capacités ... sans même t'en rendre compte. »

« Je prendrai tes pouvoirs ! Je prendrai ceux de tout le monde ! Même ceux de la déesse Arceus ! Je les prendrais tous ! »

« Et tu penses que tu seras plus heureux comme cela ? »

_Elle s'était mise hors de portée, dans les airs alors qu'elle posait cette question avec neutralité. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un râle, prenant appui sur ses jambes avant de bondir dans les airs. Elle s'apprêtait à le voir à sa hauteur mais ... Ce n'était pas du tout le cas... Il avait bondit à tel point qu'il semblait transpercer les cieux. Il était au moins à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus d'elle._

« DISPARAISSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »

_Des éclairs ... Par dizaines ... C'était lui qui créait la foudre ... Au bout de ses deux mains... Ses deux mains tendues vers Lasty qui ne pouvait pas esquiver. Le sol fut foudroyé de tous les côtés, à gauche, à droite, des arbres se retrouvant brisés un peu partout alors que des éclairs la frappaient de toutes parts. Son corps comme son vêtement commencèrent à fumer, ses ailes disparaissant peu à peu alors qu'elle retombait au sol lourdement._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le jeune garçon était assis sur son ventre, les deux mains posées sur son cou, le regard rubis fixé sur elle. Ses marques ... Ses marques s'étaient mises à briller alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, prête à accepter sa mort. Elle le reconnaissait parfaitement. Elle avait détruit le semblant de bonheur qui existait pour ce jeune garçon ... Il était normal pour elle d'en payer le prix._

_... ... ... Des gouttes tombaient sur son visage, la forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Personne était en train de pleurer, ses deux mains tremblant autour du cou alors que les marques arrêtaient de briller. Il était en pleurs, véritablement en pleurs..._

« Snif ... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux même pas tuer celle qui a tué Malixo ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me mettre en colère ?! MOUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_... ... Il s'était mis à pleurer sur sa poitrine, sanglotant longuement alors qu'il tachait son kimono de sang et de larmes. Les deux mains de la jeune femme devinrent des serres alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Hum ... C'était une erreur ... Une stupide erreur, Personne. Tu n'es qu'un garçon de neuf ans ... Tu n'as que neuf ans ... Et tu as perdu ta famille, celle que tu aimais t'a trahi, celle que tu as juré de protéger a été enlevée ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être tranquille ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« ... ... Car tu es né sous une mauvaise étoile, désolée. » _murmura t-elle à nouveau, prête à abaisser ses deux mains devenues des serres. Un seul ... petit coup ... Un unique coup ... Et c'était terminé ... Il serait mort et il allait pouvoir enfin se reposer ... ... ... ... ... Il suffisait simplement qu'elle abaisse ses serres et ..._

_Ses deux serres s'étaient abaissées mais aucune coulée de sang, rien du tout. Les deux serres avaient repris leur forme d'origine alors qu'elle caressait avec tendresse les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon. Le jeune garçon qui continuait de pleurer dans ses bras alors que ses deux ailes apparaissaient dans son dos, venant recouvrir Personne._

Cela ne servait à rien ... Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Elle n'allait pas tuer le petit humain qui pleurait dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas un monstre ! Elle lui avait déjà tellement de mal ! Tellement de souffrance ! Elle ... Elle ... Elle allait rester avec lui dorénavant. Elle allait l'aider à mener une vie normale ... Et qu'importe comment ses deux sœurs allaient réagir. Elle avait déjà tellement fait souffrir le jeune garçon ...

Elle restait immobile, Personne continuant de pleurer alors qu'elle se sentait si chaude pour la première fois. Elle avait la chaleur d'un petit être contre elle, un être tourmenté et ravagé par le destin. Sans même parler, elle tournait son visage vers les nombreuses personnes qui apparaissaient à travers les arbres. L'Ultime Elément ... Ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur quête éperdue pour la retrouver et maintenant ... Ils étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient que l'observer en train de serrer le jeune garçon contre sa poitrine. Ils ne pouvaient que voir sa tristesse dessinée sur son visage. Ils ne pouvaient que lire la peine dans ses yeux rubis fixés sur Personne.


	25. Epilogue : Son choix

**Epilogue : Son choix**

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » _demanda l'un des membres de l'Ultime Elément avant qu'un autre ne prenne aussitôt la parole, d'une voix étonnée :_

« Merde ! C'est le gamin de la dernière fois ! Et lui ... C'est le type qui était avec lui ! Le Lockpin ! Par contre, où est l'autre gamine et la Griknot ?! »

« Calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter ! Je pense que ... l'Artikodin va nous donner toutes les informations qu'elle possède, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... ... ... Vous ne mettrez pas la main sur ma personne. Je suis trop fatiguée pour m'enfuir ... Mais ... Ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne peux pas faire une dernière chose. Personne ? »

« Snif ... Snif ... Snif ... Quoi ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur, ayant arrêté de pleurer, enfin, surtout par manque de larmes au niveau de ses yeux._

« ... ... Tu es dorénavant mon dresseur. Je sais que tu n'abuseras jamais de ce pouvoir que je te confie mais auparavant ... »

_Elle prenait ses deux mains dans les siennes, les marques se remettant à briller fortement alors qu'il ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux. L'Ultime Elément reculait, impressionné par ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

« NON ! LASTY ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS TUER ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE ... » _s'écria t-il à nouveau en essayant de retirer ses mains._

« Tu ne me tueras pas ... Je peux te le promettre ... Si tu n'as pas envie de me tuer ... et si je ne veux pas mourir ... Alors, je survivrai. » _murmura t-elle alors qu'il voulait retirer ses mains sans y arriver. NON ! NON ET NON ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS ! IL NE ..._

_Un flash de lumière bleue se produisit, l'aveuglant totalement alors qu'il ne savait pas ... Ce qui se passait ... Ne pas mourir ? Ses lignes emportaient tout le monde dans la mort ... Ah ... Ah ... Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il était à nouveau écroulé sur Lasty, celle-ci ayant les yeux fermés. Non ... Non ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible !_

« Non ! Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit que je ... »

« Est-ce que tu peux ... être un peu plus calme s'il te plaît ? J'ai une forte migraine maintenant. » _murmura Lasty d'une voix lente alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Ah ... Elle avait le regard fiévreux et elle semblait prise d'une extrême fatigue mais ... mais ..._

« MOUINNNNNNNNNNN ! Je croyais que j'avais encore tué quelqu'un ! »

« Je t'ai dit que si tu ne voulais pas tuer une personne ... et que si celle-ci ne veut pas mourir et à une forte volonté, alors ... Elle survivra. Ce qui est mon cas. »

_Il ne comprenait pas tout ... Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait mais ... mais ... Snif ... Il ne voulait pas tuer comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas tout ça ... Il ne voulait ... pas ... Il ne le remarquait même pas, mais de minuscules ailes étaient apparues dans son dos en même temps que ses deux marques brillaient faiblement. Et surtout, au niveau de son bras droit, un bracelet entièrement bleu ciel se formait en même temps qu'un collier de même couleur autour du cou de Lasty._

« Vous nous dites si on vous dérange hein ? Je ne veux pas dire mais que vous soyez une légendaire ou non, avoir ce genre de relations avec un gamin, c'est de la pédo... »

_Un coup bien placé dans les bourses et l'homme s'était aussitôt arrêté dans ses paroles, Lasty ne semblant même pas réagir alors que d'autres personnes s'approchaient de Lasty._

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ? »

« ... ... ... De confier une partie de mes pouvoirs à ce jeune garçon. Et encore ... Je reste avec lui, que vous le décidez ou non. Je lui ai déjà fait tellement de mal ... Je serais là pour remplacer ceux qu'il a perdus. »

« Je ne poserai pas de questions à ce sujet. Néanmoins, nous vous avons poursuivis pendant des mois. Vous êtes la seule pokémon légendaire à ne pas avoir tué nos troupes, c'est pourquoi vous me semblez bien plus intrigante que les autres qui sèment le chaos et la zizanie en harmonie sur le monde. »

« Normalement, tout devrait être bien plus calme ... maintenant ... Mais puisque je n'ai pas tué ce jeune garçon, je suis dorénavant considérée comme une traîtresse ... Personne ? Tu entends ceci ? Je vais rester avec toi dorénavant. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, exténuée et blessée._

_Aucune réponse de la part de Personne ? Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon, laissant voir le visage endormi de l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire attendri, sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'adressa à celui qui semblait être le chef de la troupe :_

« Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi dans mon état. »

« Ce n'est pas cela que nous recherchons ... De toute façon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous aillons vous soigner et que vous nous expliquiez tout ce qui s'est passé. Quand au ... »

« Jeune garçon, il reste avec moi. Malgré mon état, je suis encore capable d'en emporter une partie d'entre vous. Je veux être claire : il vient avec moi. Je n'irai pas me séparer de lui. »

« Je vois ... Je vois ... Nous n'allons pas vous forcer, surtout que vous voulez coopérer visiblement. Quand au ... cadavre ... »

« Prenez-le avec vous, je pense que Personne voudra l'enterrer de ses propres mains. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait une telle chose. »

_L'homme haussa un sourcil d'étonnement alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficultés. Il claqua des doigts pour qu'ils viennent aider Lasty mais elle donna un coup d'aile pour les empêcher d'approcher. Qu'ils s'occupent plus du corps du jeune homme aux cheveux verts ... Elle ... Elle allait porter Personne avec elle ... Jusqu'à cette base de l'Ultime Elément ... Dorénavant, elle était une traîtresse pour les autres légendaires dont ses sœurs ... Mais qu'importe._

_Ailleurs, bien loin de l'endroit où s'était passé cette scène, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs aux pointes châtaigne était déposée dans les bras d'une autre personne, Metsubi s'agenouillant devant elle, tremblant de tout son corps alors que ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. La personne murmurait :_

« Très bien ... Tu as mis du temps à agir ... Plus de neuf mois ... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Non ... Je ne veux même pas le savoir. »

« Donnez-moi ... ça ... s'il vous plaît ... Je veux ... rester normale ... »

« Hum ... Maintenant, tu nous ne aies plus vraiment d'une certaine utilité. Je pourrais facilement arrêter tout ceci et te laisser dans ta maladie mais je vais être clément. Tu vas pouvoir mener une vie normale comme prévu ... tant que tu continues de travaille pour moi. »

« Ce n'était pas ça qui était prévu ! Vous ... Vous aviez dit que je pouvais ... »

« Et aller où ? Tu as trahit celui que tu aimais, tu t'es attachée à ta mission. Normalement, je peux considérer cela comme une moitié d'échec. Je suis magnanime et je peux te permettre de rester normale au lieu de redevenir ... celle que tu étais auparavant ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... D'accord, j'accepte ceci. »

« Oh ... Et il se peut que tu sois forcé de te battre contre le Rédempteur si il s'en prend à nous. Prépares-toi au cas où. De toute façon ... Je serais toujours là pour te surveiller. »

_Elle hoqueta de surprise, baissant la tête en serrant les dents et les poings. Elle ... Elle ... Elle avait tout cela dans l'idée de ... vivre normalement. On lui avait retiré son enfance depuis longtemps ... Elle s'était retirée son enfance depuis plusieurs années ... quelques temps juste avant que cette personne ne vienne s'adresser à elle en lui signalant qu'il avait un moyen ... de lui permettre d'oublier ce qui s'était passé par sa faute._

_... Ce n'était plus à elle de s'occuper de cela. Mais ... Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Personne. Mais ... Elle l'avait trahit ... C'était alors normal que si elle se tenait face à lui, un jour ... Elle devait ... se préparer à cela ... Elle passa une main devant ses deux yeux redevenus blancs. Elle voulait vivre normalement ... Elle voulait être capable d'exprimer des sentiments tout le temps ... et non par intermittence. Elle avait perdu sa jeunesse depuis longtemps ... mais elle était obligée d'ignorer son enfance alors ... Elle se comportait en adulte, une adulte qui ne montrerait ses sentiments qu'en de rares fois_

« Personne ... Je t'aime ... »

_Cela sonnait comme une évidence pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle aimait le jeune garçon. Elle était une pokémon mais ils avaient tous les deux un corps humain... donc ce n'était pas contre-nature ... Sauf qu'elle ... Elle l'avait aimé pourquoi ? Car il était libre de ses émotions ? Non ... Elle l'avait aimé car il lui ressemblait ... Il était manipulé par quelqu'un ... Enfin, il avait été manipulé par Crusaé mais cela avait changé avec l'étrange collier qu'il avait obtenu ... Et elle avait essayé de le garder auprès d'elle mais ... Ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Le jeune garçon n'allait plus vouloir lui adresser la parole ... La voir ... Snif ... C'était vraiment ... justifié ... C'était ça le pire ... Elle le méritait._

_Le corps de Crusaé fut déposé sur un matelas enveloppé d'un drap blanc. La couverture fut remontée sur son corps juvénile alors qu'une porte se claquait quelques secondes plus tard. Les pas s'éloignaient peu à peu, se dirigeant vers un autre endroit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne se fasse entendre :_

« A-t-elle été emmenée dans un lieu sûr ? »

« C'est le cas. Elle a été évanouie par la jeune dragonne atteinte de la maladie. »

« Soit ... Vous pouvez dire aux autres légendaires de se calmer sur la destruction. Qu'ils fassent comme ils le désirent. Moi-même, je vais me rendre devant elle. Cela fait neuf ans que j'attendais ce moment. »

« Comme vous le désirez, déesse Arceus. »

_Le silence s'était installé, des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la chambre dans laquelle Crusaé dormait, une chambre dont la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur. Une ombre s'avançait peu à peu vers la jeune fille évanouie, une main féminine caressant sa joue :_

« Enfin ... Il était temps ... Te voilà de retour ... »

_La main se retira du visage de Crusaé, la voix reprenant avec lenteur :_

« Fragment de mon âme ... Tu es retourné à moi. »


End file.
